Half-Breed Twins
by dbzlover135
Summary: Goten and his twin sister, Emi, go through the Buu saga with their best friend Trunks! Emi is certainly Goku's child by how strong she is but she sometimes gets called weak just because she's a girl but Emi will change that soon enough. Emi is my OC so if you don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

_**Half-Breed Twins **_

_**Chapter 1 **_

* * *

It has been a year since Gohan defeated Cell.

His mother found out she was pregnent and Gohan has been helping out in any way he could.

She never found out what gender she would be having; she wants it to be a surprise.

Currently, ChiChi was sitting at Capsule Corporation talking with Bulma.

Bulma had a 1-year old Trunks sitting on her lap and chewing on a teething ring.

ChiChi smiled.

"I guess once this little guy is out Trunks will have a friend."

"Thats a good thing so what do you want it to be?"

"I don't care as long as the child is happy and healthy."

"Well as a half-saiyan you know the child will be healthy and with Goku's blood the child will for sure be happy."

She chuckled and nodded with agreement.

All of a sudden ChiChi grasped her stomach in pain.

Bulma's eyes widened and she placed Trunks in his playpen.

She kneeled by ChiChi's side and put a hand on her back.

"Whats the matter?"

"M-My...water broke."

"Oh gosh...VEGETA!"

Said saiyan prince ran into the living room without a shirt on from training.

He raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"Whats going on?"

"Her water broke."

"Then get her another glass of water."

Bulma growled.

"I meant she is about to give birth you idiot!"

"Your point?"

Bulma growled.

"GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!"

He winced from her outburst.

He walked over to ChiChi and lifted her up in his arms.

He walked to the front door and took off into the air.

Bulma ran into the kitchen and dialed the Son household.

After a couple of minutes Gohan picked up.

_"Son residence, Gohan speaking."_

"Gohan your mothers water broke."

_"Is she alright?"_

"Yeah but get to West City Hospital, Vegeta has already taken her there."

_"Right thanks Bulma."_

She hung up the phone and picked up Trunks.

She grabbed her keys and quickly put Trunks into his car seat.

She put the keys in the ignition and drove off.

Trunks squealed with joy at the fast pace they were going.

When they arrived at the hospital she ran inside and saw Gohan standing near the door to the birthing room.

Vegeta was leaning against the wall with his eyes shut and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Gohan!"

He turned around and ran up to her.

"Hey Bulma."

"Have you heard any word about your mother?"

"No they won't let me in."

He looked down sadly.

"Don't worry kiddo she'll pull through."

"Right."

After an hour of waiting a doctor finally emerged from the birthing room.

He walked up to Bulma and smiled.

"Are you a friend of ChiChi Son?"

"Yes I am and this is her son."

He nodded at Gohan.

"This way please."

Bulma looked at Vegeta.

"Come on Vegeta."

He opened his eyes and followed behind them.

They walked in and saw ChiChi panting and her face was all sweaty.

Vegeta leaned over to whisper in Bulma's ear.

"She looks way worse than you were."

She nodded in agreement.

Gohan walked up to her side and smiled.

"Are you okay mom?"

"I'm fine Gohan just a bit tired."

"Where is the little one?"

"Don't you mean little _ones_?"

Vegeta, Bulma, and Gohan all raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean mom?"

"I gave birth to a boy and a girl."

"I have a little brother and sister? How cool."

"How strange I've never heard of saiyan twins before." Vegeta said.

Gohan looked at him.

"Well they are half-saiyan so that might be a factor."

Vegeta nodded.

The doctor walked back in with two babies in his arms.

One was wrapped in a blue blanket and the other was wrapped in a pink blanket.

He handed the boy to ChiChi and the girl to Gohan.

He smiled down at her.

"She's so tiny."

"Look at this, he looks just like Goku."

They all looked at the little boy and smiled.

He had Goku's looks all the way down to his hairstyle.

Vegeta smirked.

"Great another Kakkabrat and this time theres two."

ChiChi glared at him.

"Don't talk about my children like that."

He simply chuckled and looked at his son.

"My son will be far stronger than those two and the eldest brat."

Vegeta turned around and walked out.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Looks like by the time Trunks is two he'll be learning to fight."

She waved to them and walked out.

Gohan rocked the sleeping girl in his arms.

"What should we name them mom?"

"I was thinking Goten for the boy."

"I like it but what about this little one?"

"I'm not sure I'm better at coming up with boy names."

Gohan looked down at her and thought.

He smiled.

"What about Emi?"

ChiChi smiled.

"Emi means beautiful blessing."

"I know thats why I want her to be named that."

"Well its perfect."

He looked down at her and kissed her nose.

"I guess we should get these two home, right?"

"Yeah."

ChiChi stood up and handed Goten to Gohan.

He held onto the twins as ChiChi changed.

She came out of the bathroom wearing a new kimono and her hair was up in a bun and she didn't have any bangs.

Gohan raised an eyebrow.

She noticed his confusion and took Goten back.

"I was thinking of trying a different style."

"Oh."

They walked out of the hospital and Gohan picked up his mother and flew off to their home.

When they got home Ox King ran out.

He smiled at the twins.

"These two are spitting images of Goku."

"Dad don't yell their still sleeping."

He covered his mouth.

"Sorry."

They walked into their home and placed the two of them in Gohan's old crib.

Of course Gohan had to extend it and add in another mattress so they'd both fit.

The three Son family members were just staring at the sleeping newborns.

Gohan smiled.

"I wonder if they'll want to fight."

"No way either of them are fighting."

Gohan and Ox King looked at her.

"Why mom?"

"You just defeated Cell and Bojack there is no need for anyone to be training."

"But what if some random evil sprouts up and tries to attack?" Ox King asked.

"Then the others can take care of it."

"But just to warn you mom they both have saiyan blood in them they'll want to fight."

She growled.

"When that day comes I'll let them get trained by you but thats it."

He smiled and nodded.

"Its a deal."

Ox King smiled.

"Do they have names yet?"

"Yep Gohan and I already named them."

"What are they?"

"The boy is Goten and the girl is Emi."

"Their perfect."

Goten's face scrunched up and he began to cry.

ChiChi gasped and picked him up.

"Aw are you okay?"

All of a sudden Emi began to cry as well.

Gohan picked her up and began to bounce on his feet like his mother was.

"Whats wrong with them?"

"They might be cold or hungry."

ChiChi handed Goten to her father and walked off.

She came back in with a bag of diapers.

She set Goten down and put a diaper on him and did the same to Emi.

After that she put some of Gohan's old pajamas on them.

Once they were all dressed they stopped crying and went back to sleep.

Goten yawned and wrapped his arms around Emi.

She wrapped her arms around Goten and they both fell asleep snuggled together.

ChiChi smiled.

"Aw thats so cute, dad go get the camera."

"Right."

He stood up and walked off.

He came back in with a camera and handed it to ChiChi.

She stood up and snapped a picture of the snuggled up twins.

She checked the time and sighed.

"I better start dinner and Gohan could you watch them?"

"Sure thing mom."

ChiChi walked off to the kitchen.

The Ox King looked at Gohan and ruffled his hair.

"You'll be a great big brother."

"Thanks grandpa and you'll be a great grandfather to them."

"I sure will! I'm going to get them all the things I got you when you were a child."

"So you'll get them books, toys, and other things like that?"

"Yep."

He chuckled.

He looked at the twins and smiled.

_"Don't worry I'll protect the both of you_." He thought.

And he's kept that promise.

For the last 7-years.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Half-Breed Twins **_

_**Chapter 2 **_

* * *

It has been 7-years since Emi and Goten were born.

Ever since then Gohan has kept his promise to protect them.

Goten has grown into a carbon-copy of their father.

And he has his happy attitude as well.

Emi is a girl-copy of their father in the personality department.

Except sometimes she's a bit of a prankster along with Trunks.

They sometimes pull pranks on Vegeta, Gohan, and all the Z Fighers.

She has ChiChi's eyes, shoulder length black hair, bangs like Goten's, and has an outfit similar to his.

A week has gone by and Gohan was blackmailed into entering the Martial Arts Tournament and teaching Videl Satan how to fly.

ChiChi even let Gohan take off time from school so he could start training again.

He was also going to train the twins as well.

But he never knew that the twins would always train with Trunks at Capsule Corporation.

And sometimes they'd train together in the woods.

Currently, Gohan was sleeping in his bed when two hyperactive half-saiyans jumped on his bed.

"Gohan! Get up!" They yelled.

He sighed and sat up giving them a smile.

"I'm up now both of you get in your gi's that mom made you."

They nodded.

They got off his bed and ran over to their dressers.

Emi smiled as she pulled hers out.

It looked like Goten's but in a more girly way.

Once she had her gi on she pulled her hair up in a high pony-tail.

"Lets go eat breakfast Emi." Goten said.

"Right."

The twins ran out of their room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

They took their usual seats at the table and began to eat breakfast with Gohan.

Once they finished eating Gohan rubbed his stomach and stood up.

"That was good."

"You can say that again." Emi said.

He looked at the twins with a smile.

"So what do you two say, shall we?"

They got out of their seats and smiled.

"You bet!" They both said.

As they were leaving Gohan turned to their mother who was washing dishes.

"Breakfast was great thanks mom."

"Bye mom."

"See you later."

"Goten, Emi."

They stopped in their tracks and looked at their mom.

"Yes?"

"I don't want either of you to get in your big brothers way while he's training understand?"

"Huh?" Goten said.

"This tournament is very important were expecting Gohan to do really well so we can use the prize money to live off of now promise not to interfere with his training."

Goten bowed.

"I promise not to interfere with Gohan's training."

ChiChi looked at Emi.

"Emi." She said.

She sighed.

"I promise I won't interfere either."

She smiled at her.

"You'd better not I know you."

Emi chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Come on guys! Lets go! We don't have all day you know!" Gohan yelled.

"We've got to go mom." Emi said.

"See you later."

"Be careful!" ChiChi yelled.

The twins ran out of the house and followed after Gohan.

They laughed the entire time as they ran through the woods.

As they chased after Gohan they saw a dinosuar.

Goten pulled on Emi's arm and walked toward the dinosuar.

They both laughed as they played with it.

"Hey Goten! Emi! Where are you two?" Gohan yelled.

Goten laughed as the dinosuar licked his face.

"Over here! Were being attacked by a wild dinosuar! Please help us!" Goten said.

"Gohan come on over here and meet our new friend he reminds me a lot of Icarus."

Emi laughed and pulled it away from Goten but it began to lick her face.

She laughed as it crawled over her and she played with it.

"Gohan! Help me! It tickles!"

"I'll help you sis."

Goten pulled the dinosuar off of her and it landed on both himself and Emi.

They both laughed.

"Hey! Goten! Emi! I'm going to get started! I'll see you both in a little bit!"

After a little while Gohan was training.

Emi was playing with the tiny dinosuar her and Goten found as Goten kept bothering Gohan.

Goten walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

She looked up at him and saw his smile.

"Hey Emi lookie."

He pointed upwards.

She looked in the direction he was pointing and smiled.

"Wow thats one big dinosuar."

"Lets catch him."

"Right."

They walked up to the dinosuar and grabbed onto it.

"I think its weak point might be its tail." Goten said.

She nodded and climbed onto its tail.

"GOHAN!" The twins yelled.

He almost tripped when he heard the outburst.

"What? What now?"

He gasped in shock.

"We've got the big one! Woah!"

"Goten! Emi! Get down from there! Its very dangerous!"

The T-Rex looked at them and then a large rock.

It brought its tail up and brought it down to smash them.

The twins gasped.

Gohan formed a ki blast in his hand and blew up the rock.

The twins landed on their heads and felt tears gather in their eyes from pain.

Gohan walked over to them.

"Hey are you two okay?"

"I'm okay I just have a bump on my head."

"Me too." Emi agreed.

They both stood up and looked up at him.

"Don't either of you know you could have been killed? Do you know how mad mom would have been if I came home for dinner and told her you both were dead?"

Goten looked down sadly.

"Yes sorry."

"Sorry big brother."

He sighed and looked at them.

He pointed over to a rock.

"Just sit over there and stay put."

They nodded.

They walked over to the rock and sat down as they watched him train.

After a while Gohan looked at them once he stopped to take a break.

"Goten, Emi."

"Huh?"

They both looked up immeditaly.

He smiled at them.

"I need some help for a little exercise would you two help me out?"

Goten and Emi stood up with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah!"

"Now both of you gather up as many rocks as you can."

"Right."

They both ran off in different directions and gathered up rocks.

Once they had two piles of rocks Gohan told them what he wanted them to do.

"Alright are you two clear on what you have to do?"

"All we do is throw rocks at you as hard as we can?"

"Yep."

Emi smiled.

"Sounds fun."

He made a line in the dirt and stepped back.

"Start whenever you both are ready."

They nodded.

Goten and Emi exchanged glances.

They both grabbed a rock and brought their arms back.

"Here it comes."

Goten threw his first and Gohan ducked before it could take his head off.

"My turn!"

Gohan gasped.

Emi threw her rock and he jumped up before it hit him.

"Wow you were right Gohan this is fun."

"Woah woah woah hold on, you both sure do have a strong arm."

"Thanks."

"Now lets move the line back a little farther."

Gohan walked back a little farther and created another line.

Goten and Emi stood behind it and grabbed a bunch of rocks.

As they began to throw the rocks Gohan dodged every single one.

All of a sudden Goten got a thought and stopped throwing rocks.

Emi and Gohan looked at him confused.

"Whats wrong sport?"

"Since mom isn't here is it okay if Emi and I be like you?"

She smiled and nodded.

"What do you mean be like me?"

"You know the blonde hair and super strength we want to be super saiyans." Emi said.

Gohan laughed.

"Maybe when you two are a little older it takes years of training to become a super saiyan I mean I was the youngest super saiy-"

As he was talking Emi smirked at Goten.

He smiled and had the same thought as her.

They'd have to show Goten they were super saiyans.

As he was talking the twins put serious looks on their faces and transformed.

Gohan's eyes widened once he saw the two of them transform.

Emi's hair looked just like Goten's except a lot more of her bangs were staying in her face.

"G-Goten, Emi, you both are super saiyans! Oh my gosh this is unbelieveable! When did this happen guys?"

Their expressions turned childish again.

"Um...we don't remember." Goten said.

"This is crazy the both of you are such naturals dad, so how would the two of you like to be my sparring partner?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you both know sparring forms?"

"Yeah of course thats the one that mom always shows us when your studying." Emi said.

"Our mom trained you two?"

They nodded.

"Every day when you were doing homework."

"Does mom know about this?"

They both looked at each other as they remembered what happened.

"Yep."

Emi crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"Whats the matter Emi? Did mom not take it too well?"

"You could say that she called us both monsters and said never to do it again."

Gohan chuckled.

"Don't worry about it too much you both are the best little monsters I know."

The twins smiled at each other.

The real training was about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Half-Breed Twins **_

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Emi was sitting on a rock as Goten and Gohan were about to spar.

Gohan said they had to take turns when they were sparring.

So he told Emi she had to stay in her super saiyan state and meditate.

"Alright Goten are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Lets do it."

She opened her eyes and saw Goten jumping towards Gohan and delievering a kick to his head.

Before his foot could hit his head Gohan blocked it.

The two of them kept at it until they reached the edge of a cliff and Gohan flew up into the air.

"Hey! Thats not fair Gohan! Your cheating you have to stay on the ground because I can't fly!"

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"No if I could fly I'd be kicking your butt right now."

"Thats incredible, wow, thats like learning how to walk before you can crawl your more like a super pedestrian then a super saiyan."

Goten glared at him.

"A super what?"

"Hey sorry sport its just that its funny."

"Funny? Well you better teach me and Emi how to fly because I don't like being laughed at you hear me!"

"Emi can't fly either?"

She stood up and ran up to Goten's side.

"Neither one of us can because no one ever taught us." Emi said.

"Alright I'll teach the both of you how to fly, hows that?"

They both smiled.

"Wow you will?"

"Yes."

Goten and Emi high-fived each other.

"Alright! We're gonna fly! We're gonna fly!" The twins said.

Gohan laughed at their childish behavior.

He stopped when he heard the sound of a plane.

He floated down to the ground gaining the twins attention.

"Gohan whats the matter?" Goten asked.

"Uh...nothing but it looks like the two of you are going to have someone else learn how to fly with you both."

Goten and Emi looked at each other and then back to Gohan.

"Another person? Who?" Emi asked.

"Its a long story, but don't show her how strong either of you really are okay?"

"Huh?"

"Uh...what I mean is don't show her how you both are super saiyans."

"Oh I see she's scared of little monsters isn't she?"

Emi giggled.

"Uh...yeah I guess you could say that Goten, now come on lets boogey."

"Right!"

The three of them dropped out of their super saiyan states and began to run back to their home.

As they were running in silence Goten decided to break it.

"Hey your really fast Gohan I can't believe that Emi and I couldn't even hit you with one of those rocks."

"Goten's right that was incredible."

"Well the two of you have a little talent yourselves I can't believe the both of you are this far along maybe you two could enter the tournament as well."

They smiled.

"Are you serious? Us enter the World Martial Arts Tournament?" Emi asked.

"That would be the most awesome, incredible, totally cool thing that could happen to a kid our age."

Gohan chuckled.

"You know we play sparring games with Trunks and he's even stronger than we are."

"What, is he really? Thats amazing! I had no idea you three were playing these sparring games."

"Yeah its a lot of fun thats all we do when Bulma brings him over."

Gohan stared off into space.

When they got to their home the twins saw a yellow jet-copter in their front yard.

"Hey mom! Were back!" Gohan yelled.

Goten and Emi ran up to ChiChi with smiles on their faces.

"Hey mom! Emi and I got to throw rocks at Gohan!"

She smiled.

"You did?"

Gohan stood in front of Videl and smiled.

"Oh Videl hi, how did you find my address?"

"Simple, I looked you up in the student directory."

"Oh yeah."

"Now listen up, thought you could get out of our deal by taking a leave of absence from school? Well I've got news for you, your going to teach me how to fly."

ChiChi glared at Videl.

"Fine I gave you my word and thats all there is to it."

"Excuse me, my Gohan can't teach lessons he's busy preparing for the tournament." ChiChi said.

"Mom, Videl is actually the one who talked me into entering."

"Well alright then teach her, but let me give you some advice young lady you keep your filthy hands off of my son."

Videl growled and finally snapped.

"HEY! I've had enough of your trashy talk lady!"

ChiChi looked at her shocked.

Videl gulped.

Emi chuckled and nudged Goten's arm making him look at her.

"Mom is going to kill her."

Goten nodded in agreement.

"You listen up! Our family is counting on the prize money to live off of and the last thing we need is for Gohan to be distracted by his training by a hussy like you!"

"I'm not a hussy! We're training for a martial arts tournament not a wedding!"

Goten smiled.

"Our mom and dad got married in the world martial arts tournament, didn't you mom?"

Emi chuckled.

"Maybe thats why she's worried; I guess kissy kissy stuff and martial arts do mix sometimes don't they mom?" Emi asked.

ChiChi smiled as a blush covered her face and she remembered the past.

"In our case yes I competed I fought your dad and married him in the same day."

Videl's eyes widened.

"What in the world?"

"Yes sometimes love and martial arts do mix but _you_! Your case is different Goku and I have been dating since we were kids!"

"Look I don't want to marry your son I want to learn how to fly thats all are you deaf or something?"

ChiChi growled and gasped.

"How dare you!"

Videl and ChiChi began to make faces at each other.

Gohan began to laugh.

"Looks like those two are really hitting it off."

Emi and Goten began to laugh.

Gohan looked at them with curiousity.

"I wonder if you'll be like that when your older Emi." Goten said.

"No way."

Goten smiled and began to tickle her.

Emi laughed and started to tickle Goten back.

Gohan smiled at the two of them.

"Guys I guess we should get started."

ChiChi and Videl stopped arguing and looked at Gohan.

The twins both stood up and ran over to Gohan.

Emi smiled at Goten.

"I bet I could beat you Goten."

"Nuh uh! I'd beat you!"

"Hold on you two lets go to an area thats not too far away." Gohan said.

"Okay." They both said.

"Come on Videl."

She growled at ChiChi and followed after Gohan.

They walked about a mile or two away from the Son household.

Gohan looked at all three of them.

Goten and Emi were smiling at him and Videl was glaring at him.

"So to fly you basically take control of your energy and then you sort of put it underneath you and your energy holds you up."

"Cool." Emi said.

"This energy business what are you talking about?" Videl asked.

"Well...its uh...I guess they call it something else where your from...its like that power you can feel inside of your body."

"What? Who are you to be talking about my body."

Goten and Emi chuckled.

Gohan scratched the side of his head as he thought of what to say.

"I don't think I'll ever find the right words for this."

Videl glared at Gohan.

Emi decided to help out her big brother.

She turned to look at Videl and extended her arm.

"Its like this."

She blasted a large rock and made it blow up.

Gohan smiled.

"Yeah its like that."

Videl's eyes were wide from shock.

"I see."

"So if you guys don't call that energy then what do you call it?"

"Well its a trick."

"No that can't be right we aren't trying to trick anyone its all real."

"Well if it isn't a trick then I've never seen it in my whole life! Okay?"

"Okay I hear you, this is going to be harder than I thought."

Videl walked up to Gohan and got in his face.

"So...I can't fly if I don't have the energy?"

"Don't worry every living person has it inside them, you just have to find it."

"I will."

"Alright then, Goten, Emi, can you two hang tight for a while? Before we move any farther along I need to show Videl how to use her energy."

"Alright but if you ask me its a waste of time." Goten said.

Videl growled.

"Hey I'll learn it."

Gohan jumped a little from the tone of her voice.

"Run along now guys go play somewhere else."

They both flipped in the air and looked back at him.

"Okay we'll go play but we'll be back and when we are you better be ready." Emi said.

"Alright guys! We will be!"

The twins ran off to play.

Emi smiled at Goten.

"Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure lets go get some fish."

"Yum."

They both walked off to a nearby lake and looked around.

Goten smiled.

"I see one! I'll get it and you get some firewood."

"Right."

He jumped into the lake to get some fish.

Emi walked off and saw a large tree.

She brought her fist back and punched the tree making it fall over onto the ground.

She picked it up and threw it into the air and chopped it into logs.

Goten walked toward her as he dragged the fish by its tail.

"Good job Emi."

"You too Goten now lets get this to mom."

He nodded.

They walked off to their house and walked inside.

ChiChi was washing dishes.

"Mom! We got firewood and a fish!"

She turned around and smiled.

"Thank you I'll cook up a big lunch for all of us."

Once ChiChi finished cooking the twins got Videl and Gohan.

When they got the two teens all of them began to eat.

"This is great mom." Gohan said.

"Yummy!" The twins said.

Emi and Goten dug into their rice.

"Thank you very much for lunch ChiChi."

"Your welcome I'm just glad Gohan is making some nice lady friends you know it isn't too early to settle down."

"Mom."

Videl smiled from the taste of the food.

"Delicious, I should give this recipe to our cook."

ChiChi looked at her shocked.

"What? Your cook? Is your family in the resturaunt business?"

"Oh no, I meant the cook we have at our house."

"You have your own cook? Your family must be pretty loaded, about how many rooms do you have?"

"Thats a good question...I guess about 50."

"50! Thats like a small villiage! I can hardly imagine it!"

"This is so good."

ChiChi smiled at Gohan.

"And your planning to marry this girl?"

His eyes widened and he spit his rice out across the table into the twins faces.

"Hey!" They both said.

Goten smiled.

"So does this mean Videl is going to be our new sister?"

"It would be really cool to have an older sister." Emi said.

Gohan stood up in shock.

"I have no idea what you all are talking about!"

Emi and Goten chuckled from their brothers reaction.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Half-Breed Twins **_

_**Chapter 4 **_

* * *

Once everyone finished eating the twins went off to play.

But soon enough Videl learned how to control and reveal her energy.

Emi was standing beside Goten and Videl was standing beside Goten.

Gohan smiled at all of them.

"Okay its finally time to learn how to try our first flying lesson."

"Awesome!" Emi yelled.

Goten began to jump up and down.

Videl stood stiff and tried to force herself to fly.

And Emi was standing on one foot trying to fly.

"No no no Goten, jumping and flying are two different things."

He stopped jumping and looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Use your energy and that goes for you too Emi."

"Oh."

She nodded.

They both stood up straight and focused.

Emi and Goten put serious expressions on their faces.

All of a sudden the two of them levitated into the air but were wobbling around a bit.

"You mean...like this?" Goten asked.

Gohan smiled.

"Yeah thats it! Wow good job."

Emi began to fly off.

"Look at me Gohan! I'm a little birdie!"

"Me too!"

Goten flew off beside her.

"Thats really great you guys just not so high."

Emi turned around and smiled at him.

"Aw don't worry Gohan."

She gasped when she lost her concentration and fell flat on her face.

Goten and Gohan gasped.

"Emi!" Gohan yelled.

Goten lowered himself to the ground beside her.

"Emi! Are you okay?" Goten asked.

Gohan ran over to them and helped Emi sit up.

She sniffed as a tears formed in her eyes.

He kneeled down beside them.

"See you should have listened to me but don't worry at this rate the two of you will be flying high in no time."

Emi sniffed and looked at him.

"When can we have our real training?"

He placed a finger to his lips and looked back at Videl.

"Just as soon as Videl leaves I promise all three of us will train extra hard after that, okay?"

She stood up with a smile.

"Okay!"

"Gohan! Have you forgotten about me?" Videl yelled.

He jumped a little and ran back over to her.

"Oh, no I'm coming! Its getting late in the afternoon don't you think you should call your dad and tell him where you are?"

"I'm not moving an inch unless its through the air."

"Okay fair enough now lets start from the beginning."

Emi grew bored and looked at Goten.

"Hey Goten what should we do in the mean time?"

"I don't know maybe we should try practicing some more."

She nodded.

They both concentrated and raised themselves in the air.

As they grew more confident they were flying around like pro's.

"Birdie! Birdie! Goten is a birdie!"

Emi giggled at her brother's actions.

They both stopped flying around when they heard Videl yell at Gohan.

She got in her copter and flew off.

Goten criss-crossed his legs and floated down to the right side of Gohan.

Emi floated upside down and floated beside the left side of Gohan.

"What was she all upset about?" Goten asked.

"I don't...KNOW!"

The twins looked at him confused and began to chuckle.

They floated to the ground and they both grabbed one of his hands.

"I think we should be getting home big brother." Emi said.

"Yeah."

Once they all got to their home the twins ran off to their room.

Emi dressed in her pajamas that looked like Goten's except they were purple.

She sat on her bed and thought of something.

"Hey Goten do you think Trunks mom and dad would let him enter the tournament?"

"Probably why?"

"We should call him and tell him were entering."

He smiled.

"Yeah!"

Goten grabbed the phone and dialed Capsule Corp's number.

He pressed the speaker button and listened to it ring.

_"Capsule Coporation, Trunks Briefs speaking."_

"Hey Trunks!" The twins yelled.

_"Ouch! Hey lower your voices before my dad breaks the phone."_

"Sorry."

_"So what did you two call for?"_

"We wanted to tell you we are going to enter the world martial arts tournament." Emi said.

"_Sounds like fun."_

"You should enter too! It wouldn't be any fun without our bestest friend there." Goten said.

He chuckled.

_"Sure I'll ask my dad during our training session tomorrow."_

"Cool! Tell us what he says."

_"I will bye guys."_

"Bye!"

They ended the call and put the phone back.

"I hope Trunks will be able to enter."

"Yeah."

The next day the twins and Gohan were running.

"So is this the type of training you two wanted? Just the three of us?"

"Yeah!" They said.

As they kept running Videl's copter almost took their heads off and knocked all three of them to the ground.

They all stood back up and looked at the copter.

"I guess our times up."

They all ran to the side of the copter and watched as Videl jumped out.

Goten and Emi looked at her confused.

"Hey who's the new girl?" Goten asked.

Videl walked up to Gohan with a now shorter haircut.

"Its time to resume my lessons."

"Oh I give up this girl business is so complicated."

Emi raised an eyebrow.

After a little while the twins were flying around even faster and more skilled.

They laughed as they flipped around in the air.

Emi and Goten both came to a stop when Gohan flew in front of them.

"Hey guys try to slow it down while Videl is here okay?"

Emi pouted.

"But how come?"

"Just do it for me okay?"

She sighed and the both of them nodded.

Gohan smiled and floated down to the ground.

Emi grew bored.

"I'm bored."

"Me too want to get some food?"

"We did that already."

"Want to play with the dinosuars?"

"Did it."

"Prank Mr. Vegeta?"

"Last time we did that he threatened to blow us up."

Goten tapped his chin and then smiled.

"Want to play tag?"

"Sure."

Goten tapped Emi.

"Your it!"

She laughed and began to fly after him.

After a little bit they grew bored.

They stopped when they heard Gohan mention their father and landed on the ground.

"Our father isn't with us." Gohan said.

"But he's going to be soon." Emi said.

"The lady is bringing him back from the dead so he can fight in the big tournament."

"What? Whats back from the dead? What lady? What do you mean?"

Gohan got in the twins faces.

"Clamp it guys! Your not supposed to talk about that!"

They gasped and covered their mouths.

"Oh I get it your parents are now divorced and he's with a new woman and she's bringing him to the tournament so he can fight, is that right?"

The twins and Gohan looked at her confused.

"Um..."

Videl nodded.

"Oh yeah it seems we both have problems with parents."

"I...guess."

"All the more reason we have to work together."

Gohan simply smiled.

As ten days passed by Videl finally mastered flying.

She decided to train by herself at her home for the rest of the time.

The rest of the time the twins and Gohan decided to train together.

Gohan even taught the twins some of his techniques.

Such as: the kamahameha, the masenko, and everything Piccolo taught him as a child.

Goten and Emi were currently sparring together when ChiChi called for them.

"Goten! Emi! Come and get cleaned up!"

"Okay!"

They flew back to their home and walked inside.

Once the twins were finished getting cleaned up they changed into their pajamas.

After they ate dinner they walked to their room and crawled in their beds.

Gohan walked into the room and ruffled their hair.

"You guys have been doing amazing this past month."

"Thanks Gohan."

"No problem you two sure are strong for your age."

They smiled and yawned.

"Thanks."

As they drifted off to sleep Gohan simply smiled at them.

That was the end of the Z Fighters training.

And tomorrow began the Martial Arts Tournament!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Half-Breed Twins **_

_**Chapter 5 **_

* * *

The next day all the Z Fighters were inside of a large plane.

It was going very slow a bit for Vegeta's unliking.

He growled in impatience.

"I've riden galactic slugs faster than this thing!"

"Oh hush, so is Goku really going to show up?" Bulma asked.

"He'll be there I know it."

"When has Goku ever let us down before? Of course he'll be there." Roshi said.

Gohan looked at Krillin.

"I doubt he'll reconigze you with your goofy hair Krillin."

"Hey, its stylish."

Everyone chuckled.

"I forgot how funny you all are together." Ox King said.

"So Yamcha are you entering?" ChiChi asked.

"Nah I'd just make a fool of myself I've given up fighting."

"So listen Vegeta and this goes for you kids too, I think we all should agree not to transform during the tournament." Gohan said.

"And why not?" Vegeta asked.

"He has a good point."

"How so woman?"

"Theres a good chance people would reconigze you all from the Cell Games and then they'd find out your names and uh! Reporters would be all over my front yard!"

"I don't see the problem when the reporters come I'll just blast them all."

"Vegeta would you behave yourself."

He smirked.

"Fine there will be no super saiyan transformations during the battles but I'll still have the advantage."

"Thats alright with us dad."

"Yeah." The twins said.

"Alright thanks everyone."

"That sure is good news for me, heck, maybe this way I'll stand a chance." Krillin said.

Bulma smiled.

"Hey look guys! There's the island where the tournament is being held."

Krillin cracked his knuckles.

"Its game time."

"Hey I guess I should better complete my outfit now."

Gohan pulled out a turban and shades and put them on.

Everyone just stared at him.

Trunks began to cough.

"Nerd."

Emi giggled.

"Hey Gohan are you really going to wear that?"

"Yeah this way they won't reconigze me do I look cool or what?"

"Or what." Vegeta mumbled.

When they landed on the island they walked through the food and games.

Emi and Goten nearly drooled when they saw the cotton candy.

"Geez look at all that stuff its like a world fair." Krillin said

"You know I can't stand being around crowds." Bulma said.

Yamcha looked around.

"I wonder if Goku's here."

All of a sudden they heard cheering and a bunch of people ran past them all.

Krillin smirked.

"Oh look guys its our hero the one who saved us all from Cell because we were too weak, remember?"

Emi growled.

She hated Hercule for taking credit for her brother and friends for beating Cell.

She'd teach him a lesson or two someday.

"Does everyone actually believe that?" Bulma asked.

"Mr. Satan sure does like to ham it up doesn't he." Yamcha said.

"I heard Gohan knows his daughter." Oolong said.

Gohan nodded.

"Forget about him guys I'd much rather track down my dad."

"I don't sense Goku here but I sense someone else we know." Roshi said.

Goten and Emi looked around and then smiled.

"Look! Its Mr. Piccolo!" Goten said.

"Wow he came."

Gohan walked over to him and started up a conversation.

"Oh where in the world could Goku be? Gosh, maybe they weren't able to bring him back after all." ChiChi said.

"I'll go comb the area." Krillin said.

"Yeah me too." Yamcha said.

Right when they were about to leave they all heard something.

Goku smiled as he stood beside Baba.

"Hey! I'm back!"

Everyone smiled.

"Dad its really you!"

"Goku." Piccolo said.

"Woah pinch me." Krillin said.

"You guys have changed a lot in 7 years; Gohan your a giant."

He laughed.

Goten and Emi grew nervous and hid behind ChiChi.

"Oh Goku." ChiChi said.

"Welcome back to Earth pal." Roshi said.

"So...guys are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?"

Everyone cheered and gave him a hug.

"Oh sweetheart I've missed you."

"And I've missed you ChiChi."

He looked down when he saw Goten.

He gasped and hid behind ChiChi.

"Goten, Emi, its okay."

"Hey ChiChi I think theres a little me hiding behind you."

Goten peeked from behind her and looked at him.

"I'm Goten."

He smiled and walked forward.

"And I'm Goku, hi."

Goten hesiantly looked at him before smiling.

He ran towards Goku and hugged him.

"Daddy!"

Goku chuckled.

"Wow your a strong one aren't you?"

ChiChi looked behind her leg and saw Emi holding onto her.

"Emi its alright don't be scared."

Goten looked down and jumped out of Goku's arms.

He walked behind ChiChi and grabbed Emi's hand.

He pulled her into sight and Goku looked shocked.

Emi gulped nervously.

"I'm...Emi."

"A girl? Twins?"

"Yep." ChiChi said.

Goku smiled.

He kneeled down and looked at her.

"Hi there."

She looked at him and then Goten for a moment.

She remembered Gohan telling her once that their father looked just like Goten.

She felt tears gather in her eyes and she bit her lip.

Goku smiled and pulled the twins to his chest in a hug.

Emi smiled and returned the hug.

He lifted them up and looked at them.

"You both sure are strong aren't you?"

"Gohan trained us." Goten said.

Goku looked at his eldest son and nodded.

He nodded back.

Baba cleared her throat.

"Listen up Goku, remember that you only have 24 hours thats all that I can do."

"Yep."

"I'll see you then."

"Alright thank you Baba!"

She floated away on her crystal ball.

Goku set the twins on the ground and rubbed the top of their heads.

"Hey I think we should move onto the regristration desk before it closes." Piccolo said.

As everyone signed in it was finally Trunks turn.

He smiled at the two men.

"Ah another one for the junior division."

He gasped.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Its for everyone under the age of 15."

Trunks looked at the twins.

"Oh thats great they're going to stick us with the little kids you guys."

The twins gasped.

"No way!"

"They've changed it from the old tournament what a good idea." Bulma said.

Trunks looked back at the two men.

"Thanks for the offer man but we'll take the adult section."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that theres rules."

"But thats boring."

Krillin chuckled.

Once they all were signed in they were walking towards the waiting area.

Trunks looked at Goten.

"Hey Goten your dead father looks a lot like you."

"You think?"

"Trunks is right Goten even Gohan said once you looked a lot like him." Emi said.

"I don't think he looks all that tough I bet my father could beat him no sweat."

"But Gohan said that our dad is the strongest in the universe." Goten said.

"Yeah and besides our dad has been training the entire time in Otherworld with no distractions."

"Wanna bet?"

Trunks and Emi stopped and got in each others faces.

The two of them would always argue over something no matter how silly it was.

"Yeah!"

"My dad is stronger."

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

Goten looked back and forth as the two had an argument.

Goku walked up to them and pushed them apart.

"Whats going on you two?"

Emi pointed at Trunks.

"Trunks says that his dad is stronger than you!"

He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"Because its true."

She growled.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Calm down, right now I have no idea if myself or Vegeta is stronger we'll just have to wait and find out."

They both crossed their arms over their chests.

"Fine."

Goku chuckled.

"You two are a lot alike."

"Nuh uh!" They both said.

Goten chuckled.

"I bet you two like each other."

Trunks blushed.

"No way! Emi is just my friend!"

Goku simply smiled.

He knew one thing that no one else knew.

Mirai Trunks told him something 7 years ago and he's kept it a secret the whole time.

And it had to do with Trunks and Emi.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Half-Breed Twins **_

_**Chapter 6 **_

* * *

Once Trunks and Emi quit arguing they kept walking.

They stopped at the locker rooms but Emi stayed back with Goten and her father.

Emi and Goten laughed as Goku told them some jokes as everyone changed.

After a while everyone finally finished changing.

"Were ready!" Trunks said.

"Sorry for the wait." Krillin said.

The twins turned around and smiled.

"Don't worry guys the twins and I were just having some play time."

Goku stood up from his kneeling position.

They all began to walk towards the waiting area.

Goten, Emi, and Trunks all smiled as they ran out of the tunnel and looked around.

There were a bunch of fighters warming up.

"Now this is a crowd." Krillin said.

"Are all these people competing?" Goku asked.

"I say we wipe them all out now."

"Its you!" A voice yelled.

Everyone turned to the side to see a man with a mustache and blonde hair.

He ran up to Krillin and Goku with a smile.

"Hi." Goku said.

"Wow and here I started to think I'd never see you guys again I mean how long has it been? You haven't come out to compete in ages!"

"We've been busy."

The announcer smiled.

"But hey it wasn't Mr. Satan who beat Cell, right? Come on I know it was you."

Goku and Krillin smiled.

"Maybe."

"Listen I can't tell you how glad I am your here without you these last few tournaments have been nothing except capital** B** boring!"

"We did have some crazy adventures when we entered the tournaments." Krillin said.

Goku nodded in agreement.

The announcer looked at Vegeta and 18.

"Hey are they with you too?"

"Yeah you could say that."

"Great! Even better! So you guys think you can get through the fights without blowing up the ring this time?"

Piccolo and Goku smirked.

"We'll try." Piccolo said.

"And thats exactly the type of attitude this tournament has been lacking, but you haven't always had that gold ring over your head have you?"

"Well actually I've been dead ever since the Cell Games but they let me come back this one day to compete."

"Well thats weird but hey with all the things I've seen you do it would be dumb to start doubting you now, am I right?"

"I guess."

He backed up and placed a hand on top of Goten and Trunks heads.

"Well I've got business to take care of but take care to all of you! I'm expecting a super show!"

He ruffled the top of Emi's head and walked off.

All of a sudden they heard cheering.

They looked in the direction of it and saw Hercule cheering on his fans.

"People will cheer for a goldfish if you put a champion belt on him."

Goku and Gohan chuckled.

They all walked off and stood in the crowd of people.

"Attention please, the preliminaries for the world martial arts tournament now begin." The announcer said.

Another man stood up with a microphone in his hand.

"194 people have entered the adult tournament and unfortunately there are only 16 spots."

"We are going to see who qualifies for the tournament by whoever gets the highest numbers on the punching machine." The announcer said.

"Punching machine? How boring." Krillin said.

Some workers brought out the punching machine and set it down.

"And to test out the machine we will have Mr. Satan test it first."

Hercule walked out and held up his champion belt.

"Hey! Does anybody want this?"

Everyone cheered.

"I can't decide whats worse him or his fans."

Emi chuckled.

Hercule walked up to the machine and began to strike poses for some cameramen.

Piccolo grew annoyed and blew up the film inside of the cameras.

Hercule cracked his knuckles and slipped into his fighting stance.

Everyone was quiet as they waited for him to punch the machine.

And when he did Emi was unimpressed.

His score was 137.

"Incredible! Mr. Satan has just scored 137 points!"

Hercule panted and walked back up to the exit.

He turned around and smiled.

"Good luck to all you fighters and I hope at least one of you can break 100 so we can have a decent match!"

Once he was gone everyone listened to the announcer.

"All entries please form a line in front of the punching machine after you've been assigned a number."

A nearby worker raised his arm.

"And anyone who is entering the junior division please gather over here by me."

Krillin smiled.

"Okay kids good luck."

The twins and Trunks frowned.

"Sure."

The three of them gathered around the worker.

Once all the entries for the junior division were gathered together they were led to the waiting area near the ring.

Emi sat on the ground and brought her knees to her chest.

"This is so boring I wish we could enter in the adult tournament."

"Yeah its not going to be any fun until the three of us fight against each other." Trunks said.

"I wonder which of us are going to make it to the finals." Goten asked.

Trunks smirked.

"It will be me."

"I bet Goten will make it to the finals."

Goten smiled.

"Really Emi?"

"Yeah if anything you two are way stronger than me."

Trunks smirked.

"Good thing you've finally realized this."

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

After a while the three half-saiyans were growing bored.

"So what are you guys going to buy with the money?" Trunks asked.

Goten laughed.

"Toys I guess."

"Your such a toddler, what about you Emi?"

"I'd buy food and lots of it."

He chuckled.

"For a girl you sure do have a big appetite."

She rubbed the back of her head.

"What about you Trunks?"

"I'm not sure what I'm gonna buy."

"Yeah I guess when your family is the richest in the world there aren't that many toys that you don't have." Goten said.

He thought for a moment.

"I just can't decide."

"Maybe you could donate the money."

Trunks shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I'll just buy Goten a better looking haircut."

Goten cocked his head to the side.

"Hair what?"

Emi laughed.

"Hey half-pint! Your going to be my first victim!" A voice said.

The twins and Trunks saw a blonde haired boy walking towards them with two other guys beside him.

"Oh great." Emi mumbled.

"I hope your wearing your diaper you'll need the extra padding."

He brought his fist back and pretended to punch Trunks.

Before he hit his face he stopped and Trunks didn't even flinch.

"Don't you flinch?"

The twins stood up.

Trunks smirked at him.

"Not from...weaklings."

The blonde haired boy gasped.

"What?"

"You had best walk away."

"How dare you!"

"Yeah how dare him!" One of his friends said.

"You've just sealed your fate shorty, I'm going to beat you so hard you'll have a concussion."

"Sounds fun."

Goten cocked his head to the side in confusion.

Emi chuckled.

Idasa looked at her.

"What are you laughing at?"

She smirked at him.

"What do you think blondy?"

He growled.

"Now you and your little girlfriend are going to get it!"

"Girlfriend?" Trunks and Emi said.

He chuckled and walked away.

A worker came out and sectioned the children into two seperate lines.

They all walked out and stood on either side of the ring.

Emi stood between both Goten and Trunks.

"All 35 of these young fighters are going to test their might in the ring, rules are the same as the big leagues so good luck."

They all walked back into the waiting area until they were called out.

After a while it was finally Trunks turn.

Goten and Emi smiled at Trunks.

"Good luck Trunks."

"Thanks but its not like I'm going to need it."

"Don't try to kill him but hurt him good." Emi said.

He smiled and nodded.

"Plan on it."

As Trunks walked out the twins peeked their heads out to watch.

It took about a second after the match started and Idasa lost with a simple kick.

Trunks walked out of the ring and looked at the twins.

"You sure did beat that boy fast."

"You see why I wanted to fight in the adult tournament, you see?"

Goten smiled and nodded.

"I wonder when Goten and I will fight."

"I hope its soon because I want to fight!" Goten said.

"Don't get too excited it won't be any fun until any of us fight against each other." Trunks said.

He nodded.

After a while it was Goten against a boy named Ekosa.

"Good luck Goten."

"Thanks Emi."

"Don't try and kill him." Trunks said.

Goten nodded and walked towards the ring.

Trunks sighed with boredness and sat down.

Emi sat beside him and waited.

A boy ran up to the both of them.

"Hey isn't that kid your friend? Aren't you going to watch his match?"

"We already know the result." Trunks said.

The boy smiled.

"Hey! This kid says that his friend is going to win!"

"The little guy?" Another kid said.

All the children gathered around the entrance to watch.

After a little bit Goten came back after winning his match.

Emi gave him a hug.

"That took longer than I expected."

"Trunks was right this isn't going to be any fun until we fight each other."

"Next up is 7-year old Emi against a 13-year old Koryuu!" The announcer yelled.

Emi sighed and walked to the entrance.

"Good luck Emi!" Goten said.

"Thanks Goten."

She looked at Trunks and saw him smiling at her.

She returned the smile and began to walk towards the ring.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Half-Breed Twins **_

_**Chapter 7 **_

* * *

When Emi reached the ring she looked at her opponent.

He was normal height for a teenaged boy, wearing no shirt, gi pants, fighting wraps around his feet and hands, and had his black hair in a mohawk.

Emi raised an eyebrow.

_"This will be simple_." Emi thought.

"Fighters are you ready...FIGHT!"

Koryuu smirked.

"Why do I have to fight a brat? Much less a little girl."

Emi remained quiet.

She walked toward him and punched him lightly in the stomach.

He gasped as spit came out of his mouth.

She moved to the side and he fell to the ground.

The announcer walked over to him.

"This boy is out cold, Emi is the winner!"

Emi walked out of the ring and looked at her brother and Trunks.

"I thought this would be at least a little exciting but it isn't."

"Told you." Trunks said.

As all their matches flew by Trunks made it to the finals.

It was Emi and Goten who had to face off and see who would face Trunks in the finals.

Emi smiled at her brother.

"I hope you win Goten."

"Thanks Emi."

"No problem if anything it should be you that faces Trunks."

He smiled at her and nodded his head.

Trunks walked over to them.

"Your both my best friends so I don't care who wins just as long as I face one of you."

They smiled and nodded.

They turned around and walked to the ring.

"Get this everyone, Goten and Emi are twins! And whoever wins this match gets to face Trunks in the finals! Who will it be? Emi or Goten?"

They both took seperate sides of the ring and slipped into their fighting stances.

"Good luck Goten."

"Same to you sis."

"FIGHT!"

Goten flew towards Emi and pulled his fist back.

She blocked his punch with her knee and kicked him across the face.

The two of them kept punching and kicking each other making everyone shocked.

Emi hit Goten on top of the head sending him to the ground.

He stopped himself before he could land outside of the ring and flew up to her.

Before he hit her he fazed out of sight.

She quickly turned around and blocked a punch in the gut and punched him across the face.

As the battle raged on Emi had the upperhand in the speed department.

Emi cupped her hands at her side.

"Ka...ma...ha...me...HA!"

She let the blast head in Goten's direction but he jumped over it.

She gasped when she saw the blast head towards the millions of people in the stands.

She lifted her hands up making the blast head into the sky.

She sighed when it disappeared.

Goten smiled.

"Nice one Emi."

"Thanks."

They floated back down to the ring.

"I'm not going to hold back."

"Neither am I."

They both disappeared too quick for the human eye to follow.

After a little while Goten had his arms wrapped around her body.

She struggled in his grasp.

He turned upside down and began to fly towards the ground.

Emi knew at this speed she would most likely not be able to stop herself and she would land outside the ring.

She had to think of something quick.

She smiled.

She flashed into her super saiyan state and broke the hold Goten had on her.

She landed on the ring and dropped out of her super saiyan state.

Goten pouted.

"No fair Emi! Gohan said no transforming!"

She chuckled.

"I guess I forgot."

"Well don't do it again thats cheating."

"Alright I'm sorry."

He smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

As the two started battling again even Vegeta was shocked at their strength and speed.

After a while of fighting Goten landed outside of the ring much to Emi's amazement.

She smiled.

"Wow! I actually beat you in a fight!"

She extended her arm towards Goten and helped him stand up.

"Everyone! Emi will be moving onto the finals with Trunks!"

They all cheered.

Goten smiled at her.

"I knew you could win."

"Thanks."

They walked back to the waiting area and saw Trunks.

He smirked at Emi.

"Looks like we'll be fighting."

"And I'm going to win."

"No way."

"Yes way I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Sure you do."

She growled.

"Trunks and Emi! Come on out!" The announcer yelled.

"We better get going see you after the match Goten." Emi said.

"Good luck guys I'll be watching."

"Right."

They both walked out to the ring and stood beside the announcer.

"These two amazing children are best friends with Goten, you could say their like the 3 muskateers."

The crowd laughed.

Trunks and Emi exchanged glances.

"These two, along with Goten, have been training every day in the woods! No wonder all three of them are so strong!"

They both took opposite sides of the ring and slipped into their fighting stances.

"I bet being the champion will be fun."

"I'll let you know how it is." Emi said.

"FIGHT!"

_**A/N Their fight is exactly like Goten and Trunks in the show so just imagine that.**_

Emi screamed when she noticed her feet were touching the stands.

Everyone in the stand simply stared at her.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner! The new junior division world champion is Trunks!"

Trunks smiled as he dropped out of his super saiyan state.

"Yippee!"

Emi floated to the ground and stood beside her brother.

"You did awesome Emi."

"Thanks Goten."

"Lets hear it for these two fighters folks! Trunks and Emi!"

Everyone cheered.

Emi glared at Trunks.

"So whats the big idea Trunks? That wasn't fair at all you lied, you said you wouldn't use your left hand or transform but you did both."

"Hey its just a game, right? Besides you transformed once so that makes us even steven one time each and as far as using my left hand comes I didn't punch you."

"Jerk." Emi mumbled.

She continued to glare at him.

"Come on you can't stay mad at me, I'll tell you what when you come over to my place I'll get my grandma to cook you up a feast just for you."

She smiled.

"What? Really? Cool! I can't wait! Thank you Trunks!"

He smiled at her and nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen before we get started with the adult tournament were going to have Trunks fight against the champ!"

"Beat him up good Trunks." Emi said.

He nodded.

Goten smiled.

"Wow cool, I wish I was champ."

"I'm just happy that Trunks got to show his dad he's really strong you know how stubborn Mr. Vegeta is."

Goten nodded.

"Hey kid do you want to rest before we begin?" The announcer asked.

"Nah I'm fine."

"Alright then, ladies and gentlemen! Introducing Mr. Satan!"

Hercule stumbled out of the waiting area and yelled.

"Hey people! I hope your ready to rock because Mr. Satan is going to raise the roof!"

"Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!" Everyone chanted.

He laughed and pointed at Trunks who looked very bored.

"Alright little man! Are you ready to go toe to toe with the champ? Yeah!"

Goten raised his arm into the air.

"Tear him apart Trunks! You can do it!"

Hercule looked back at the twins.

"Quiet you! Watch your mouth kid lets not encourage him too much, okay?"

Goten blinked his eyes and put his arm down.

Hercule took off his cape and threw it into the air.

He next removed his champion belt and tied a white sash around his middle.

He began to randomly kick and punch the air to show off his power.

Trunks shook his hands at a very fast pace.

Hercule's eyes widened.

Trunks began to stretch his legs and Hercule ran up to him.

The twins couldn't hear them talking because they were too far away.

"Hey Goten how long do you think Hercule has before Trunks knocks him out?"

Goten scratched his head.

"I'm not sure maybe about a minute or longer depending on how strong he is."

Emi nodded.

"It looks like these two are ready to get this match underway lets hear it for these two great warriors!" The announcer said.

All of a sudden Hercule kneeled down and clutched his knee.

The announcer gasped.

Emi rolled her eyes.

"I bet he's too scared to face Trunks and is now going to fake an injury."

"How do you know?"

"I heard Mr. Vegeta say he did the same exact thing at the Cell Games before."

"Oh no! It looks like Mr. Satan is down!" The announcer yelled.

He ran up to Hercule.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine just an old injury from fighting Cell."

"Woah! Did you hear that folks? A knee injury from Cell!"

"Really I'll be just fine it pops out of place sometimes but I'll be just fine just give me a few minutes."

"Oh no your going to have it looked at, bring out the doctor! Emergancy!"

Hercule quickly stood up.

"It popped right back into place its painful but it works like a charm now then lets get this ridiculous match over with."

"Shall we continue then?"

"Okay."

"Amazing! Its fixed! Mr. Satan has popped his knee back into place and he's ready to fight!"

Trunks was punching the air getting ready for his match.

"Go Trunks! Beat him up!" Emi yelled.

Hercule glanced back at the twins.

"Shouldn't you kids be with your parents or something?"

The twins exchanged glances.

The announcer stood beside the twins.

"Let the match-"

"Wait! Wait just a second!" Hercule said.

He ran up to Trunks.

After a little bit he turned back to the announcer.

"Alrighty were ready whenever you are just discussing fighting techniques this one is a real firecracker reminds me of myself when I was his age."

"Wow tender moments, alrighty then! Here we go sports fans our champ has given the thumbs up! Let the match begin!"

"Yeah! Lets do it!" Hercule yelled.

The twins smiled.

Hercule bent down and pointed to his cheek.

"Look at that with the true confidence style of a true champion Trunks is being offered a free shot now thats a fighter! What a class act!"

Trunks lightly punched Hercule making him fly out of the ring and crash into the brick wall.

Hercule fell over onto his stomach and didn't move.

Emi, the announcer, and Goten looked at him.

Trunks put his arm down with a calm expression on his face.

"Oh my goodness Mr. Satan is outcold!"

All of a sudden he slowly began to stand up.

He turned around and began to laugh.

"What a punch! He beat me up fair and square! Yep what a little fighter!"

Emi's eyes were very wide from shock.

"Well thats it! Young Trunks has defeated Mr. Satan!"

Hercule waved to all his fans and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Half-Breed Twins **_

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

The announcer walked onto the ring and placed a hand on top of Trunks head.

"Well congratulations Trunks your stronger than the world champion."

"Of course he is." Emi mumbled.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The main event the world martial arts championship will begin in 30 minutes!"

Trunks walked off of the ring and stood in front of the twins.

Goten smiled.

"You sure did beat him good."

"Thanks but I'm not sure if he was super strong or just stupid and a weakling."

"I say he's just stupid and a weakling." Emi said.

A worker came out and showed Trunks to his winning room with flowers, candy, and a bunch of reporters.

Goten sat in a chair as Trunks was surrounded.

And Emi sat on the ground beside Goten.

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?" A lady asked.

Trunks wiped his face with a towel.

"No."

"So Brief is your last name? Trunks Brief I like it." A man said.

"He's going to be a real heart throb thats for sure."

"Do you have any words for your country as the martial arts junior division champion?"

Trunks stayed silent.

"Uh...anything?"

"No."

"What is your favorite TV show Trunks?"

"So whats it like fighting against the champ?"

Trunks smiled and pointed behind them.

"Um...ask him! He's coming out!"

"Huh?"

They all turned around.

Trunks threw his towel to the ground and looked at the twins.

"Goten, Emi."

"Oh." They both said.

Goten jumped out of the chair and Emi stood up and they both followed after Trunks.

The three of them jumped out the window and ran away.

They all climbed over a wall and landed in some bushes.

"Reporters, what annoying people."

"Yeah." Goten agreed.

"Hey don't forget your promise you still have to get your grandma to make me a feast."

He smiled.

"Uh yeah but we have more important matters to talk about."

"Huh?" The twins asked.

"Yeah think, wouldn't it be cool to fight in the big championships?"

"Well yeah but are we allowed to do that?" Goten asked.

"Well..."

Trunks smirked.

They all stood up and sneaked around.

Emi and Trunks sat on top of a tree and saw a man.

Emi looked down at Goten.

"Come on up here Goten."

"Okay."

He climbed up the tree and sat beside Emi.

"Look at that mask."

Goten chuckled.

"He looks like he's wearing a dress."

"Only people who have made it past the elimination round are allowed to be in this room." Trunks said.

"He sure does look weird."

"Yeah but we could use that ugly mask that he's wearing to disguse ourselves."

"Wait I don't get it." Goten said.

Emi looked at Goten.

"What Trunks means is that we quietly get down there, lure him out of here, and then take that silly costume."

"But I doubt the three of us will fit in it."

"You and Trunks can disguse yourselves I'll just watch."

"Are you sure Emi?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah I'm positive and besides if I ever fought in the adult competetion I'd want to do it alone."

He nodded.

"Are you both crazy? We could get in so much trouble!"

The man wearing the mask turned around when he heard something.

The three of them quickly ducked.

"Whats the matter are you too chicken to go fight with the grown ups?" Trunks teased.

Goten frowned.

"I'm not a chicken."

"Okay so lets do it; Emi you go down there and distract him."

She nodded.

She jumped over the edge.

"No wait!"

Trunks covered Goten's mouth.

Emi walked up to the man wearing the mask.

"Hello."

He looked at her.

"You want something?"

She pointed over to the wall.

"Yeah theres this guy over there and he bet that he could beat you in arm wrestling for 1,000 zeni."

"Who?"

"I don't know but he's really skinny and small."

He smiled.

"That sounds like easy money!"

Emi rolled her eyes.

"_They always go for the money_." She thought.

She grabbed his hand and led him over to the entrance.

He looked around.

"Where is he kid? I could really use that money."

Emi gave Trunks and Goten a thumbs up.

Trunks fazed out of sight and appeared behind him.

He knocked the man on the back of the head making him fall to the ground unconcious.

Goten walked over to them and looked at him.

"What did you do?"

Emi smiled.

"They arm wrestled and Trunks won."

Trunks grabbed his feet and dragged him into the bushes with the twins following.

He pulled at his mask and looked at them.

"Lets get this costume off."

Once they had the costume off Goten put on the boots and Trunks put on everything else.

Trunks got on Goten's shoulders and Goten looked at him worried.

"You guys don't think they'll know its us?"

"Nah don't worry about it."

Trunks pulled the costume over them and Emi bursted out laughed.

"You...you guys look so funny!"

Trunks blushed.

"Shut up at least we get to fight."

"I'm not even sure if we'll be able to fight in this." Goten said.

As they were talking two workers appeared.

"Hey! They're starting the drawing very soon!"

They turned around.

"Of course we're...I'm on my way."

They looked at Emi.

"She can't be back here."

"Oh she's leaving right now."

Trunks pat the top of her head.

"Bye guys."

Emi turned around and walked out.

She peeked in a little so she could see them.

"I'm ready to fight!"

Trunks gasped when Goten walked backwards and hit a tree.

Emi slapped her forehead.

Once the workers were gone Emi ran up to them.

"Whats wrong with you guys?"

"Goten can't walk right."

"Make eye holes Goten."

His fingers poked through the outfit and you could now see his eyes.

"Thats better." He said.

"This way we will be invincible!" Trunks said.

Emi chuckled.

"Sure and I'll be watching you guys so if you need any help just call me."

They nodded.

She looked at the roof and flew up to it and laid on her stomach.

She watched Trunks and Goten walk in to the area where they would be drawing numbers.

She smiled when she saw her father and friends walk in.

"When you hear your name come on up and pick a number." The announcer said.

She gasped.

_"Oh no! We never found out this guys name!"_ She thought.

She whistled gaining Trunks and Goten's attention.

She pointed over to the corner.

They walked into the corner and she stood in front of them so no one could see her.

"What is it?"

"We never found out this guys name."

Trunks growled.

"Aw man."

"Why don't we just wait until we hear someones name called and if no one walks up we know its this guys name." Goten said.

Emi and Trunks looked at him shocked.

"Thats a good idea."

"Thanks."

"You better get out of here before someone sees you." Trunks said.

She nodded and flew back up to the roof.

As everyone picked a number her attention was drawn to the two very muscled up men.

She got a bad vibe from them.

"Next up is Spopovich."

_"I wonder who that is."_ Emi thought.

As no one claimed to be Spopovich, Trunks and Goten walked up.

"Give me a good one."

"Um...aren't you the one they call Mighty Mask?"

Emi slapped her forehead.

"Huh?"

A man grabbed them by the mask and picked them up.

"I'm Spopovich you worm!"

She noticed that he was one of the men that gave her a bad vibe.

"Oh...yeah, hello."

He threw them to the ground making her angry.

As everyone finished picking their numbers she tried to get a better look to see who her father was fighting.

She gasped when she nearly fell off the roof.

She grabbed onto the side with her hand and sighed.

She saw Goku stand up straight.

She quickly flipped herself over and stayed out of sight.

She had to be more careful or else someone would see her.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Half-Breed Twins **_

_**Chapter 9 **_

* * *

Once the few first matches were beginning Emi was bored.

She sighed and stared at the sky.

She smiled when she heard Videl's name called.

She peeked over the roof and watched as Videl walked to the stage with Spopovich by her side.

As Shin passed by Spopovich, Emi noticed the look he gave him.

She raised an eyebrow wondering what that look meant.

"Hey Emi."

She turned around and smiled at Trunks and Goten as they were in their Mighty Mask costume.

"Hey guys."

"Having fun?"

"No this is as boring as the junior division."

"You could have taken Goten's place."

Goten pouted.

"Hey."

Emi smiled.

"Don't worry Goten I wouldn't take your place and besides you two are super strong when your working together."

Goten smiled.

"Thanks sis."

She nodded.

"You guys want to watch Videl's match?"

"Sure."

They all peeked over the edge.

Videl stepped into the ring and took her side.

Spopovich took his side and simply clenched his teeth together and glared at Videl.

"Hey sports fans are you ready? Its Videl versus Spopovich! Here we go!"

Videl slipped into her fighting stance.

She flew towards Spopovich and attacked him with everything she had.

When he was down on his back everyone was sure he was down for good.

But surprisingly he got back up and didn't even have a scratch.

Emi gasped.

"Is that guy a zombie or something?"

"Who knows but he seems serious." Trunks said.

Videl and Spopovich kept battling until she thought he was down for good this time.

She panted since she used up most of her energy.

All of a sudden he stood back up with a smirk on his face.

Emi held herself back from flying down and helping her out.

Spopovich walked toward her and slapped her across the face making her slide against the ring.

When Videl got back up Spopovich kicked her under the chin making her fly backwards.

Before she could land outside the ring she used her energy to fly.

Everyone looked at her shocked.

She flew up into the air.

"Look! Videl is up in the air floating above the ring! Its amazing!" The announcer said.

Videl landed on the ring in front of Spopovich.

She dodged his kick and punch he sent her way and kicked him on the back of the neck.

She gasped when she saw his head twisted around.

The twins and Trunks gasped.

"What the heck!" Emi said.

"Spopovich's head has spun completely around!" The announcer said.

Spopovich fell onto his back.

Videl sighed and fell to her knees completely worn out.

"Well thats it, Videl has clearly beaten her opponent but I'm afraid she will be disqualified for using excessive force."

All of a sudden he stood back up making everyone gasp.

He gripped his head and turned it back the right way.

The three half-saiyans gagged.

He cracked his head side to side and smirked at Videl.

"W-Who is this guy?" Videl said.

He brought his foot back and kicked her across the face.

She slid across the ring and gripped her bleeding nose.

He smirked and ran towards her but she flew into the air.

He laughed evilly and took to the air as well.

Videl was too shocked to move and simply floated there.

"Spopovich is now floating in the air and there is no where for Videl to hide!" The announcer yelled.

He stopped flying when he was above her and simply smirked.

He extended his arm towards her making the twins and Trunks eyes widen.

"Is he going to do what I think he's gonna do?" Goten asked.

He formed a purple blast in his hand and blasted Videl making her hit the ring.

"Yep." Trunks said.

He landed on the ring and chuckled.

Videl flew towards him and kicked him in the face.

He smirked when it did no damage and began to attack her.

She landed on the ring on her stomach and laid there.

"Just stay down Videl." Emi said.

She slowly got back up and began to hit Spopovich in the face.

He smirked and kicked her in the face sending her flying into the air.

He jumped up and elbowed her in the stomach making her crash onto the ring.

Spopovich leaned over her and began to punch her in the stomach.

Emi's eyes widened in horror.

Goten and Trunks sensed Emi's powerlevel raising in anger.

"Emi calm down she'll be okay." Goten said.

"I hope so or she'll die."

He brought his arm up to deliever the final punch but she jumped out of the way.

She began to punch him but Spopovich stopped an incoming punch with his hand.

When she tried kneeing him in the face he grabbed her knee.

He grabbed her by her foot and began to spin her around in a circle.

He threw her away making her fly towards the outside part of the ring.

Before she could land out of the ring he grabbed her by her leg.

He threw her across the ring and she laid there not moving.

Videl stood back up and began to run towards him.

When she tried to kick him Spopovich punched her in the face.

He made her land on his knee and began to punch her in the face over and over again.

"No! Videl!" Emi yelled.

When she tried to fly off and help Trunks grabbed her.

"Don't do it Emi! She'll be fine!"

"Don't you sense her energy Trunks? She barely has any left!"

Trunks sighed.

"This is her battle."

She knocked Trunks off of her and glared at the two of them.

"You both can sit her and let her die but I won't."

All of a sudden they heard her scream.

They all looked down and saw Spopovich holding her by the hair and he kneed her in the face.

Blood came out of the corner of her mouth and her nose.

Emi growled in anger and her power skyrocketed.

She powered up into a super saiyan and flew down to the stage.

"Emi! No!" Goten yelled.

Spopovich's smirk fell when he sensed a powerlevel heading his way.

He gasped when Emi kicked him across the face sending him out of the ring.

Before Videl hit the ring Emi caught her and set her down.

She glared at Spopovich as he stood up.

"If you wanna fight someone fight a person who isn't weaker than you!"

He smirked and got back on the ring.

She growled and slipped into her fighting stance.

Before he could attack her his friend, Yamu, grabbed him by the arm.

"Its over Spopovich we don't have time for this we have more important matters to take care of."

He growled and glared at Emi before walking off.

She let out a breath and dropped out of her super saiyan state.

She turned around and gulped.

Her father, Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin were all staring at her.

The announcer ran up to Videl and felt her pulse.

"Videl is okay but she is very weak!"

He looked at Emi and nodded in thanks.

Gohan ran out and bent down to Videl's side.

He picked her up and carried her away.

Emi tried to sneak away but her father appeared in front of her.

She smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Hi daddy."

He grabbed her hand and brought her back to the waiting area.

They all stared at her as she messed with her fingers.

"Emi you could have been killed."

"Well I wasn't just going to sit around and let Videl die!"

Goku sighed and bent down.

"I know and that was a very nice thing you did but next time leave it to us."

"Right."

He rubbed the top of her head.

"Where are Trunks and Goten?"

"Um...they are eating."

He nodded.

He looked at Krillin.

"Krillin do you have any sensu beans?"

"No I don't I didn't think I'd need them."

Goku stood up.

"I'm going to make a trip to Korin's."

"Alright but make it fast."

He nodded and put two fingers to his forehead.

He disappeared leaving the rest of them alone.

Emi was simply staring off into space when she felt like she was being watched.

Her attention was turned to two men that were staring at her.

She noticed the short one was the one known as Shin and was the one who gave Spopovich a funny look.

The taller one was known as Kibito and had to face Gohan.

She gulped nervously and took a step back so she was beside Krillin.

He looked down at her and noticed the nervous expression on her face.

"Whats the matter Emi?"

"Um...nothing its nothing."

Krillin looked to where she was looking and saw the two mysterious strangers.

"Don't mind them Emi they aren't scary."

She slowly nodded.

Shin smirked and walked toward her.

Vegeta and Krillin looked at him curiously.

He bent down.

"Your Goku's daughter aren't you?"

"Y-Yes."

"Don't you have a twin brother named Goten?"

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah I do."

"Well then...I hope to see you again Emi."

He rubbed the top of her head and stood back up.

Shin and Kibito walked off.

Vegeta looked down at Emi.

"How did he know about your brother?"

"I...don't know."

"How about you go find Trunks and Goten." Krillin said.

"Sure."

She walked towards the exit and glanced at Shin and Kibito.

As they were talking Shin looked at her and smiled.

She shook her head and walked off.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Half-Breed Saiyans **_

_**Chapter 10 **_

* * *

When Emi found Trunks and Goten they both were sternly looking at her.

She sighed and sat down.

"I'm sorry guys but I couldn't let Videl get hurt even more."

"Its okay Emi as long as your okay I'm happy." Goten said.

"He could have killed you."

"I know that Trunks but he didn't now did he?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Just be careful next time."

She smirked.

"Geez Trunks it sounds like you almost care for me."

He blushed.

"Well yeah because your one of my best friends."

Goten and Emi began to laugh.

He growled.

Goten began to wiggle around.

"Hey Trunks how come I have to be on the bottom?"

"Because I'm the oldest one here and I said so."

"Aw man."

"Don't worry Goten at least your not wearing the mask." Emi said.

"Good point it does look funny."

"Hey." Trunks said.

The twins laughed.

"Hey guys lets get a better view of the next match."

Trunks and Goten nodded.

The three of them flew on top of the roof and watched.

Emi smiled when she saw Gohan run out.

"Awesome its time for Gohans match."

"Ladies and gentlemen I'm sorry for keeping you waiting now lets get started! Kibito versus The Great Saiyaman!"

The two of them walked onto the stage and took their seperate sides.

Gohan removed his sunglasses and threw them to the ground.

He then slipped into his fighting stance.

"Gohan I am curious to see your super saiyan powers show them to me we might be able to use them."

"Huh? Hey hold on how do you know I'm a super saiyan? And what do you mean by we may be able to use them?"

"You'll know more in time show me your super saiyan powers now."

"Why does that guy want to see Gohan as a super saiyan?" Trunks asked.

The twins shrugged their shoulders.

Gohan blinked his eyes.

"Is this some type of joke? I'm not going to transform out here in front of all these people."

"Why not? The three other half-saiyans transformed already."

He growled.

"Don't bring them up."

"Gohan." A voice said.

He turned his head to the side and saw Piccolo nodding at him.

"Okay."

"Well lets see it."

"Aw this is going to get me kicked out of school! Alright then you asked for it."

The crowd began to grow angry that no fighting had started.

Emi grew very confused.

"_Why does this guy want to see Gohan as a super saiyan so bad? Its so strange_." She thought.

"Last chance do you want to see me as a super saiyan or should I take it to the next level?"

Kibito looked at him shocked.

"Next level? There is a transformation beyond super saiyan?"

He nodded.

Gohan clenched his fists together and let out a scream.

The ground began to shake as his hair flashed from blonde to black.

Electricity formed around his body making everyone in the crowd shocked.

The tiles from the ring began to rise up from it and float in mid-air because of Gohan's power.

He let out a very loud scream as his aura blinded everyone.

When the light died down the tiles fell back down into place.

Gohan stared at Kibito with a serious expression in his super saiyan 2 state.

Gohan smirked.

"There now you know what I can do is this good enough for you?"

Emi smiled.

"You rock Gohan!"

"Wow I never knew he was this strong." Trunks said.

"Thats our brother for you." Goten said.

The twins and Trunks gasped when they saw Spopovich and Yamu behind Gohan.

"Behind you!" They all yelled.

He turned around and gasped.

Gohan gasped when all of a sudden his arms were pinned down to his sides and he couldn't move.

Spopovich grabbed onto Gohan as Yamu stuck some sort of device into him.

The twins gasped.

"GOHAN!"

Gohan let out a horrible scream of pain.

Goten tried to fly down and help but he was being restricted by the costume.

Emi powered up and flew down but found herself wrapped in her fathers arms.

"Dad let go! Gohan needs help!"

"We can't help him Emi!"

"Yes we can! Don't you care about him?"

"Of course I do but we have to let them take his energy."

Gohan's hair faded back to black.

Emi felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to get out of her fathers hold.

"Let go of me!"

Shin walked up to her.

"Emi they have to take his power."

"They'll kill him!"

"No they won't, trust me."

Everyone gasped when a bright light came from the device that was impaled into Gohan.

"Yes now we have all the pure energy we have lets go." Yamu said.

Spopovich nodded.

Yamu pulled the device out of him.

He let go of Gohan making him fall to the ground.

"That was easier than we thought." Spopovich said.

They both powered up and flew off.

Emi gasped from Gohan's pale face.

"Gohan! He's going to die!"

"No he won't and nobody move all of you stay where you are Kibito will take care of him now he has no need of your help."

"At least tell us what your going to do with him." Goku said.

"Its time, I must follow them and find out where they are taking Gohans power."

"Your leaving?"

"I could use your help and I understand if you feel you must stay here but I must go."

He jumped into the air and flew off.

Goku looked down at Emi who was still in his arms and saw her tears.

He set her on the ground and rubbed the top of her head.

She sniffed and looked at him.

"Why did they hurt Gohan?"

"I'm not sure but I want you to stay here, okay?"

"Okay and please be safe daddy."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I will be."

Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, and Goku all powered up and followed after Shin.

Emi ran over to Gohan but Kibito stopped her from touching him.

"Don't touch him I will heal him."

"Okay."

Videl ran over and stood beside Emi.

Kibito placed a hand on Gohan's back and began to heal him.

Once Gohan was all healed he stood up.

Emi smiled and hugged his leg.

"Are you all better?"

He chuckled and lifted her up.

"Of course I am."

Kibito looked at him.

"If you come with me I will tell you everything thats going on and why they are taking you power to Buu."

Emi raised an eyebrow.

Gohan nodded.

He set Emi down.

"Emi I want you to stay here."

She pouted.

"But why?"

"You could get hurt now go find Trunks and Goten and stay with them."

"Okay but please stay safe."

He smiled.

"I promise."

"I'm going with you." Videl said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine now lets go."

The two of them followed after Kibito in the air.

Emi smiled as she waved to them.

"Don't die!"

The announcer looked at Emi.

"Do you know what is going on?"

She smiled.

"Yep."

"Care to explain?"

"I don't think I should tell you and I doubt you'd believe me."

The announcer scratched his head.

She floated into the air and flew over to where Goten and Trunks were.

"Emi what happened to Gohan?" Goten asked.

"Those two guys took his energy and then dad and the others followed after them."

"Should we go too?"

"Dad and Gohan both told me that the three of us should stay here."

They nodded.

"I guess we'll just fight in the tournament while we wait for them to return." Trunks said.

The twins nodded.

As the battles passed by the two half-saiyans were battling against 18.

And having a hard time at winning.

Emi sighed as she watched them be crashed into a small crater in the ring.

She fazed out of sight and appeared beside them but hidden in sight.

"You guys are doing a terrible job."

"Do you think you could do better?" Trunks asked.

"Sure."

"Fine."

Trunks got out of the costume and Emi took his place.

Emi smiled when they floated out of the crater.

Since her and Goten were twins they shared a mental bond.

And when they worked together they were an amazing team.

They would beat 18 smoothly.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Half-Breed Twins **_

_**Chapter 11 **_

* * *

The twins smiled as they looked at 18.

"Um...Mr. Mighty Mask maybe you should give up." The announcer said.

"I never give up." Emi said in a boyish voice.

They flew up to 18 and began to fly around her in a circle.

"Get her Emi!"

"Right."

She flew over to 18 and punched her in the stomach.

Goten kicked her across the face sending her flying.

"Alright!" Goten said.

"Now lets finish this."

They flew towards 18 when she stopped herself from flying away.

Goten began to kick her as Emi punched her.

Emi hit her on top of the head sending her flying towards the ring.

As they flew after her 18 stopped herself and blasted a ki blast at them.

They both gasped and moved out of the way.

"That was a close one."

"Woah you sure do have to be fast up here."

"Yeah."

18 growled.

"Something is not right about this guy." 18 said.

She flew towards the twins and began to punch them but Emi blocked each one.

Emi gulped nervously.

"Woah Goten look at her eyes she sure is serious."

"Don't worry about that right now."

18 punched Emi in the face and then hit Goten in the stomach making them crash onto the ring creating another crater.

"Mighty Mask has hit the ground! I don't know if he will be able to get back up or not!" The announcer yelled.

Emi sighed.

"Wow this sure is tougher than it looks."

"Yeah maybe Trunks and you should switch."

"Right."

Trunks appeared beside them and switched with Emi.

Emi fazed out of sight and appeared back on top of the roof.

The announcer looked into the crater.

"Uh...are you giving up this time Mighty Mask?"

He gasped when Trunks and Goten flew out of the crater directly towards 18.

18 blasted an energy wave at them but they dodged it.

Emi laughed when she saw Hercule get blown away by the blast.

Trunks and Goten stopped flying and floated in front of her.

She gasped when she saw the two of them be surrounded by a golden aura which meant one thing.

The two of them transformed.

She slapped her forehead.

18 has been around them long enough to know a super saiyans aura anywhere.

Trunks put his hands to his sides and formed two blasts.

He blasted it at 18 but she dodged it.

"I think its time you let me win...Trunks, Emi, and Goten."

Emi crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm over here!"

18 glanced at her and then stared at Trunks and Goten.

They gasped.

"Aw man were busted!"

18 flew towards them and formed a destructo disc in her hand.

Emi gasped.

"Dodge it guys!"

Goten tried flying to the left and Trunks tried flying to the right but they couldn't escape the costume.

The destructo disc cut right through their costume making it get cut right in half.

"Great Goten! Why did you have to go that way?"

"Oh yeah! I could say the same to you!"

They both removed the costume and stood next to each other.

"Goten we have to finish this match."

"Right."

They both flew towards 18 but the announcer stopped them.

"Hey! The two of you can't fight together! Your disqualifed!"

They stopped flying and frowned.

"Uh oh I think were in trouble." Goten said.

"Should we go?"

"Uh huh."

Trunks looked over at Emi.

"Come on Emi!"

"Right!"

She transformed into a super saiyan as well.

The three of them flew off away from the tournament.

"Your tournament was stupid!" Trunks yelled.

As they were flying away Emi thought of something.

"You guys do realize that our moms are going to kill us when they see us."

The boys looked at each other.

"They'll calm down after a while."

"Your mom might Trunks but ours won't."

"Yeah she might throw the frying pan at us." Goten said.

Emi and Trunks chuckled.

All of a sudden they stopped when they sensed a big powerlevel.

"Do you guys sense that?" Trunks asked.

They nodded.

"I think its that Buu monster I heard Kibito talk about." Emi said.

"I wonder how strong it is." Goten said.

"Lets go find out."

The twins nodded and followed after Trunks.

After a while Goten was falling behind.

Trunks and Emi were flying ahead when they noticed Goten was far behind.

They both turned around and stopped.

"What are you doing Goten? If you don't hurry were going to miss seeing that Buu monster." Trunks said.

"I know but..."

"But what?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Trunks and Emi flew into his face.

"Were going to miss all the cool stuff! Darn it can't you just hold it in?" Emi asked.

"No I can't I haven't gone since I went before I fought in the tournament this morning."

"I swear your such a baby sometimes." Trunks said.

Emi and Trunks looked around.

She smiled when she saw an island.

"There, see down there go take care of your...business.'

"Okay."

Goten flew off.

After a little bit Trunks flew down as well.

Emi rolled her eyes and followed after him.

She turned around so she wouldn't see anything.

"Trunks what are you doing?" Goten asked.

"When you gotta go you gotta go."

As they were taking care of their business they heard a noise.

They all turned around and saw a T-Rex.

It growled at them making the three of them scream.

Trunks and Goten re-tied their sashes quickly.

They all began to run away and then took off into the air.

Emi wiped her forehead with her sleeve.

"That was close."

"I told Goten not to stop now lets hurry."

Goten and Emi nodded as they all took off.

As they all kept flying Goten stopped all of a sudden.

"Hold on guys! Hold on!"

Emi and Trunks stopped.

"What is it Goten?" Emi asked.

"Something over there feels real weird, do you think thats where the grown ups are at?"

"Yeah but thats really weird I still feel something ahead of us don't you two?"

They nodded.

"Then which way is right?" Goten asked.

Emi and Goten turned around and smiled when they saw a bunch of birds.

"Cool! Birdies!" Emi said.

"Why are there so many?"

"They sound kind of frightened."

"I bet their coming from some type of trouble." Trunks said.

"Lets go find out."

The three of them powered up and flew off in the direction the birds were coming from.

As they kept flying they finally arrived at the area with the terrible powerlevel.

"We must be really close now that powerlevel is even stronger." Trunks said.

"It makes my stomach feel funny."

Trunks looked around and saw something.

"Look guys straight ahead."

"Huh?"

They looked in the direction he was speaking of and saw a bunch of people.

The twins smiled.

"Landing time!" Trunks said.

"Yeah!"

They landed on top of a cliff and kneeled down.

"Guys lets rest from being super saiyans and try to act like were secret agents."

Goten and Emi smiled.

"Sure."

They dropped down from their super saiyan states and peeked at all the people.

"Mysterious, I don't know any of the guys down there."

Emi squinted her eyes and saw someone she reconigzed.

"Hey wait isn't that Mr. Shin down there on the ground?" Emi asked.

"Mr. who?"

"Shin he's one of the creepy guys at the tournament."

"Oh yeah thats right."

"I remember him he was with that red guy." Goten said.

"He looks pretty torn up I wonder if he's done for."

"Which do you guys think is the Buu monster? The red guy or the pink guy?" Emi asked.

"Don't ask me."

"Well...I'm not exactly sure its hard to tell from this far away so guys do you think your brave enough to get closer."

Emi smiled.

"I'm up for it."

"Maybe."

Trunks and Emi jumped over the edge and Goten followed.

They all got on their hands and knees and began to crawl.

They kept moving forward until they could hear.

"Geez I don't understand any of this if all the bad guys are over here then where did everybody else go?" Trunks said.

"I don't know."

Emi looked up and saw something.

"Could that be them guys?"

"What do you mean that?" Trunks asked.

"That, that right there."

She pointed at top of a cliff where they all saw a figure of someone.

"It looks like a person." Goten said.

"Lets go check it out."

They began to crawl over to the cliff and climbed up it.

When they reached the top they saw a statue of Piccolo.

They walked toward it and examined it.

"Its Piccolo." Goten said.

Trunks placed a hand over his heart.

"I see, its just a statue of him that scared me for a second."

"But how could someone know about Piccolo? He usually stays out of sight." Emi said.

Trunks and Goten shrugged their shoulders.

Trunks began to poke it.

"Whoever did this was really good it looks just like him they even got his cape."

As they all examined it Goten noticed something.

"Look someone made a statue of Krillin."

"Well thats weird." Trunks said.

Trunks pat the statue of Piccolo and it fell over and broke.

The twins looked at him shocked.

"Trunks! That looked expensive." Emi said.

He simply smiled.

Goten looked at it.

"I bet if we had glue we could put it back together."

Emi and Trunks exchanged looks and began to laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Half-Breed Twins _**

**_Chapter 12 _**

* * *

The twins and Trunks looked over the edge of the cliff and watched Majin Buu and the red guy fight.

The red guy floated into the air and started to glow.

"That guy looks really mad."

"Yeah." The twins agreed.

He extended his arm and began to blast Buu.

When he stopped he floated down to the ground.

As the smoke disappeared Buu was unharmed and still chanting he would eat the red guy up.

When the red guy tried attacking Buu he ended up turning him into a cookie.

The three half-saiyans were shocked.

Buu caught him when he fell and stuffed him into his mouth.

Trunks, Emi, and Goten all sat up and looked at each other.

"I don't believe it he...he ate him." Goten said.

Trunks and Emi nodded.

Emi looked down and gasped.

"Look its Krillin."

The two boys looked down and smiled.

They all jumped down and stood in front of him.

"What happened? I don't remember anything."

"You don't?"

"Somebody turned you into a stone statue." Trunks said.

"A statue? Ah! Thats right I remember now it was that Dabura guy's spit, it turned me to stone."

Goten looked at Emi and Trunks.

"He must be talking about the guy who just got eaten up."

"Well duh, I bet his powers wore off when he got turned into a cookie thats why Krillin is back to normal."

Emi then gasped gaining their attention.

"What about the Piccolo statue?"

Trunks eyes widened.

"Oh no you know what that means."

"Whats wrong Trunks?" Krillin asked.

He floated up to the top of the cliff.

"Oh I know Trunks knocked over Piccolo's statue and broke him."

Krillin gasped.

Trunks looked up at the shambled pieces of Piccolo before flying back down to them.

"Is he there?" Emi asked.

"You don't want to go up there."

"Trunks what is it?"

"We have to keep this a secret."

"Keep what a secret?" A voice asked.

They all turned around and saw Piccolo smirking down at them.

Piccolo gasped, turned around, and laid down on his stomach.

The twins and Trunks all climbed up to where he was laying.

"Hey Piccolo, how did you get back to normal?"

"I can regenerate as long as my head isn't damaged but enough of that whats been going on around here? Where are Goku and the others?"

"Uh...we don't know we just got here."

"Hey are you talking about that pink guy down there? Is that Majin Buu?" Krillin asked.

"I think it is." Piccolo said.

"Well he doesn't seem very tough so if its alright with you guys I think I want to go home now."

Emi grabbed his hair and pulled.

"You aren't going anywhere."

He frowned.

"Aw man."

Piccolo gasped.

"Is that the Supreme Kai down there?"

"Hey Piccolo what are you planning on doing? Don't you think we should wait until Goku shows up?"

The twins looked at him.

"Yeah I bet our dad could beat him he wouldn't let that stupid monster turn him into a cookie." Goten said.

Piccolo growled as he looked at the condition of the Supreme Kai.

"Darn."

All of a sudden there was a gigantic blast.

They all gasped and held onto the mountain because the after blast would blow them away.

"Whats going on down there?" Krillin yelled.

When the blast stopped a huge crater was left and a bunch of smoke was being blown away by the wind.

Vegeta came out of the smoke with a smirk on his face.

Trunks smiled.

"Dad!"

"I never thought I'd be glad to see him."

Emi smiled.

"If anyone can beat up this monster besides our dad its Mr. Vegeta."

Trunks nodded.

"You've got that right."

The twins, Trunks, and Krillin's attention was turned to Piccolo when he let out a gasp.

Trunks stood up.

"Piccolo whats is it? What did my dad say?"

Krillin looked at him seriously.

"Piccolo?"

Emi and Goten looked at him confused.

Piccolo just kept shaking in fear and anger.

Emi knew it had to be something real bad if it bothered Piccolo.

As they listened in on the conversation Majin Buu grew angry and steam came out of his head.

"Great, now why did Vegeta have to go and get him worked up like that, this is going to be rough."

Trunks smiled.

"Not for my dad he can do anything."

"I hope so." Piccolo mumbled.

Emi picked up what he said and looked at him.

She stood up and laid down beside him.

"Piccolo what do you mean by that?"

He looked at her.

"Its better you don't know right now."

"Why not? It can't be that bad."

He looked back to where Vegeta and Majin Buu were.

"Trust me it is."

She slowly nodded and looked back at the fight.

_**A/N I'm going to skip the whole fighting scene bc I have lots more to write if u want to see the fight look it up on youtube.**_

As the fight raged on it kept on going until Vegeta was wrapped up in Buu's skin.

Buu sat on top of him and began to punch him over and over again in the face.

Trunks gasped.

"No! Dad!"

"Calm down Trunks he'll be fine." Piccolo said.

He glared at him.

"No way! I'm going to save my dad no matter what!"

He powered up to a super saiyan and flew towards Majin Buu.

Piccolo reached out to him.

"Trunks! Come back!"

The twins stood up.

"Were coming with you!"

"Wait up!" Emi yelled.

They both powered up to super saiyans as well and tried to fly off.

Before they could Piccolo grabbed their arms.

"Goten, Emi, I won't let either of you down there."

"Let us go Trunks needs our help." Goten said.

"No you both will just make matters worse."

Emi looked off at Trunks and glared at Piccolo.

"I bet if either of us were Gohan you'd let us go, wouldn't you?"

Piccolo looked at her shocked and loosened his grip a bit.

They knocked his hands off and flew after Trunks.

"Stop!"

They flew past Babbidi making him gasp with shock.

Buu was now standing up and stomping on Vegeta.

He turned around when he heard yelling and got kicked in the face by Trunks.

He got sent through a bunch of mountains and landed far away.

Emi and Goten landed on the ground and grabbed the end of Buu's skin.

"Trunks!"

Trunks turned around and ran over to them.

"Dad."

He bent down and began to roll the skin off of his father.

Emi let go of Buu's skin and helped Trunks roll Vegeta free.

Once Vegeta was free Goten threw Buu's skin onto the ground.

Trunks and Goten kneeled on the right side of Vegeta and Emi kneeled on his left.

Vegeta kept his eyes shut and his mouth opened.

"Dad?"

"Its alright now were here." Goten said.

Trunks began to shake him.

"Come on dad wake up, please wake up! Dad! Dad! Come on wake up!"

He growled in anger and sadness.

"Is he alive?"

Trunks glared at Goten.

"Of course he is!"

"Trunks?" Emi asked worried.

He had tears filling in his eyes.

"My dad is the toughest guy in the whole world!"

"Yeah but...but he got hurt real bad."

He then glared at Emi.

"Hey Emi, Goten, clean out your ears and listen to me, okay?"

"Okay." They said.

Trunks looked at his father.

"My mom told me my dad use to be the prince of every single saiyan."

Emi and Goten gasped.

"He's a...prince?" Emi asked.

"Thats right! He's a prince you guys! A prince! And there's no way a prince could lose to a stupid monster."

Vegeta began to groan in pain.

"He's waking up!" Goten said.

Trunks smiled.

"Thats it dad."

Vegeta looked up at the three of them.

They all were smiling at him.

"T-Trunks...my son."

"Thats me dad."

He helped his father sit up as he clutched his forehead.

The twins and Trunks all stood up.

Vegeta gasped and pushed Trunks behind him.

"Wait! Where's Majin Buu?"

"Don't worry about him I took care of him."

They all looked up when they heard screaming and saw Piccolo cutting Babbidi in half.

"Trunks listen...you need to take good care of your mother."

The three half-saiyans looked at him.

Vegeta looked off into the distance and actually smiled.

"Take care of mom? But...you can do that too right? Why would you say that? Why do you want me to take care of mom?"

"I want you three to leave and get far away from here and as for Buu I'll fight him alone."

"Don't do that." Emi said.

"Emi's right we'll fight with you, you don't want to get killed do you? You've got to let us help you dad, are you two in?"

Goten and Emi smiled.

"I am."

"And so am I."

"See were with you."

"Stop it, its too dangerous for you three I will finish this by myself."

Goten smiled.

"Come on, it'll be easier to beat him with me, Emi, and Trunks."

"We'll gang up on him he'll never knew what hit him."

"Yeah were tough we could even beat that big blob without your help, right guys?" Emi asked.

"Right." They both said.

"We'd do better than you did."

Emi bit her tongue.

Her and the boys covered their mouths.

"Trunks...you are my only son and yet I haven't held you since you were a baby, have I?"

The three half-saiyans dropped their hands from their mouths.

"I guess."

Vegeta looked at him and spread his arm to the side.

"Come here son."

Trunks took a step back.

Vegeta walked toward him and gave him a hug.

Emi and Goten smiled.

Trunks rarely ever got any signs of affection from his father so they were happy for him.

He had a smile on his face.

"Come on dad this is embarrssing cut it out."

They hugged for a while and it made the twins feel awkward.

Goten bit on his thumb nail.

Vegeta smiled down at Trunks.

"Trunks there is something you must know...you've made me proud my son."

Trunks looked up at him shocked.

Vegeta dropped the smile on his face and hit the side of Trunks neck.

He gasped as he dropped out of his super saiyan state and fell onto the ground.

The twins gasped.

Emi ran up to Trunks side and tried to wake him up.

Goten ran up to Vegeta and grabbed his hips as he began to shake him.

"Why'd you do that? Whats wrong with you! Why did you do that to Trunks? Your his dad! Dad's aren't supposed to do bad things to their kids!"

Vegeta bent down and hit Goten in the stomach making him cough up some spit.

He dropped out of his super saiyan state and fell onto his stomach.

Emi gasped and glared at Vegeta.

"What the heck! We were trying to help you and you go and hurt them! Why'd you do that?"

Vegeta looked down at her.

"You are the last female saiyan even if you are a half-breed."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Whats your point?"

"You have to stay safe more than anyone and watch over my son and your idiot brother."

She glared at him.

"My brother isn't an idiot! And why can't you watch over Trunks? He is your son."

He punched her in the stomach as well making her gasp in pain.

She fell to her knees and dropped out of her super saiyan state.

She took one last look at Vegeta before everything faded to black.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Half-Breed Twins**_

_** Chapter 13 **_

* * *

Emi opened her eyes and looked around.

"Your up!"

She rubbed her eyes and looked at Trunks and Goten.

She yawned and scratched the top of her head.

"Yeah wait, where are we?"

"Thats what we were wondering." Trunks said.

"What happened to Mr. Vegeta? You were the last one awake." Goten said.

"Oh right, he told me that I had to stay safe sence I am the last female saiyan and I had to make sure Trunks stays safe."

"I wonder why."

"So he isn't here?"

Trunks and Goten shook their heads.

"But I think we should check this place out." Trunks said.

"Yeah."

Once they found their shoes and put them on they left the room they were in.

They ran down the hall until they found a giant door and opened it up.

"This place is huge."

"It sure is I wonder if they have a buffet."

Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Both you and Goten have two stomachs I swear."

They chuckled and looked around some more.

"It looks like no one is home." Goten said.

They walked around some more until they found the kitchen.

Emi and Goten smiled.

"Jackpot!"

They grabbed all the food they could carry and laid it out on the table.

They all sat down and stuffed their faces with food.

"This is really good."

"Where is everyone? You know, Piccolo, your dad, where are they?" Emi asked.

Trunks looked up from eating his food neatly unlike the twins.

"Goten, Emi, don't either of you know its rude to talk with your mouths full?"

They looked down and frowned.

"We're sorry."

"Its alright."

"Oh there you three are." A voice said.

"Who?"

They saw a man that looked like a genie smiling at them.

"I see you three have found the food."

He grabbed onto Trunks gi making him squirm.

"Let go of me! We didn't do anything wrong! We were just sitting here!"

Goten wasn't paying attention to anything as he ate his food more neatly.

Emi jumped off her chair.

"Let go of him!"

Trunks looked at Goten.

"Goten are you going to help?"

"Hold on Trunks, please be quiet until I finish my meal."

Emi sighed.

"Goten you can eat later right now Trunks needs help."

"Hold on Emi."

She growled and transformed making the table get knocked over.

The genie let go of Trunks and got knocked against the wall.

Trunks powered up as well and they both looked at Goten.

"Lets go."

"Okay."

Goten powered up as well and the twins followed after Trunks.

Before they could leave the genie grabbed onto the boys legs.

"Hold on." The genie said.

"Lose him guys."

Trunks and Goten nodded.

They powered up and flew out of the kitchen.

The genie let go of their legs and the three half-saiyans made faces at him.

Trunks began to punch him but he blocked each punch.

"Hey Goten, Emi, get out of here."

"Right."

As they flew off the genie appeared in front of them.

They gasped and began to punch him.

Emi punched him across the face making him crash to the ground.

Trunks appeared next to them and smiled.

"Nice one."

They smiled.

"You three hold it right there." A voice said.

They turned around to see a smirking Goku.

The twins were smiling and Trunks was just staring at him.

"Its dad!" The twins said.

"Oh boy."

"Those three have a lot of energy Goku." The genie said.

He placed his hands on his hips.

"Well I guess I'll have to get them to work it off, won't I?"

"By teaching them the fusion technique."

"What?"

"Follow me." Goku said.

They all landed on the ground and dropped out of their super saiyan states.

He led them to a room and closed the door.

Emi stood in the middle of the boys and stared at her father.

He gave them all a serious look.

"Dad why do you look so serious?" Goten asked.

"I have to tell you all something and it isn't good news."

"Huh?"

He was silent.

"Gohan and Vegeta are...dead."

They all gasped.

"Your joking right?"

"No, Vegeta sacrificed himself to destroy Buu but he survived and Gohan was killed by Buu."

They all had tears rolling down their faces.

"No that can't be! That could never happen to my dad! No way! No!"

Goten was crying out loud and Emi was trying to hold back her tears.

He clinged onto Emi in a hug and she returned it.

"Our brother is not dead!" Goten yelled.

Goku growled.

"Stop that, we don't have time for this right now we've got a lot of work to do and you'll have to learn some new skills fast, you got it?"

They all held in their sobbing.

Emi broke the hug with Goten and wiped away her tears.

They all kept their eyes shut to block out the tears.

"I know that might seem harsh but theres a chance Babbidi might find this place and you two have to start practicing right away."

They all opened their eyes.

"Two? But theres three of us." Emi said.

"I know that and you'll have to sit this one out."

She clenched her fists.

"Fine."

Emi walked over to the wall and sat down.

Trunks and Goten looked at her.

She brought her knees to her chest and placed her forehead on her knees.

Piccolo looked at Goku.

"What about the hyperbolic time chamber?"

"No that room can only be used twice in a lifetime and we might not know when we have to use it again."

"Alright."

Goku smiled at the boys.

"We'll be just fine and if I'm right about these two they'll be able to master the fusion technique in no time, now lets begin."

They both were staring at the ground and sniffing.

He looked at Piccolo.

"You'll have to learn this pretty quick Piccolo."

"Right."

The boys began to sniff.

Goku growled.

"I said stop that! There will be no more tears from now on! You will have to be tough to stop Majin Buu!"

Trunks looked up at Goku with a Vegeta-like look.

Goten did the same thing except with a serious Goku-look.

Emi glanced up so she could watch her brother and best friend practice.

Goten looked at Emi.

"Why can't Emi do this with us?"

"Only two people can perform the fusion technique and they have to be the same gender."

They all looked at her.

Emi had punched the ground causing a fist crack.

"So I'm just going to sit back and let Gohan and Vegeta's death be in vain?"

"I never said that-"

"You basically meant it! And why didn't you help either of them out? Gohan tells both Goten and I your the strongest being in the universe but you weren't there!"

They all looked at her shocked.

Emi never lost her cool unless someone she loved was being hurt.

Goku stayed silent.

Piccolo looked at him.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What should I say? I wish I was the strongest being in the universe but I'm not and I can't beat Majin Buu but once the boys learn fusion they can beat him."

Trunks crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not learning this fusion unless Emi gets to fight along with us."

"Me either." Goten agreed.

"But you all don't understand when you two do the fusion your power will be increased way beyond your normal power and beyond Emi's." Goku explained.

She walked up to Goku and looked at him seriously.

"Then train me, so far only Gohan has trained me and maybe if I learned some of your moves I could get stronger maybe I could become a super saiyan 2."

"My priorities right now are to teach the boys the fusion technique."

She growled.

Her power began to grow along with her anger.

Goku looked at her shocked.

"I will not sit by and do nothing! You just met me so you know nothing about me! I fight for the ones I love!"

They all gasped as the ground beneath them cracked.

"Calm down Emi."

"Why should I?"

"If you don't you'll destroy the Lookout!"

She looked at the ground and saw the cracks.

She calmed herself down and glared at him.

Goten walked up to her side.

"Emi is really strong when she's angry so that could help us out."

Trunks walked up to her other side.

"And Emi was right whenever any of us are sad she fights for us and were a team, we won't fight without her."

Goku looked at them seriously.

He sighed.

"Fine but I'm telling you this now Emi I am a strict teacher."

"I don't care."

He smiled.

"With your attitude and power you might be able to reach super saiyan 2."

Her eyes widened.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Gohan was the same way when he was your age and he achieved super saiyan 2 so you'll be able to as well."

She nodded.

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"For now go get Krillin to teach you the ways of the Kame Technique and then I will train you after I help the boys and then Piccolo."

"Right."

Maybe, just maybe, they could beat Majin Buu.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Half-Breed Twins **_

_**Chapter 14** _

* * *

Right before Emi left the room she was in with Goku, Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo they all heard something.

It was Babbidi contacting everyone through their minds.

_"Your attention please Earthlings, its me again the great wizard Babbidi along with my friendly counterpart Majin Buu."_

"Babbidi? How is he talking to us?" Goten asked.

Goku shushed him so he could hear.

_"The two of us have been out doing a little bit of sight seeing what a glorious sight we found perfect for Majin Buu to grab a little snack."_

The three half-saiyans growled.

"That monster!" Trunks said.

_"It sounds to die for but what he could really go for is Trunks, Goten, and Emi, I guess we'll have to make due."_

Trunks, Emi, and Goten looked confused.

"Why is that wizard guy talking about us?"

"I don't know but if you close your eyes you can see him too." Goten said.

"Don't do it! Don't close your eyes!" Piccolo yelled.

Trunks and Emi closed their eyes.

They gasped when they saw him.

_"You all know what I want, I'm listening, you still have time to tell me where my little friends are hiding I'll give you until I finish speaking this sentence."_

"He's insane!" Emi said.

_"Too late! It looks like Buu gets to have that little snack! Yes! What should he eat? I think I know what about chocolate?"_

The three half-saiyans gasped when they saw through Babbidi's vision of Buu turning people into chocolate.

"Whats happening?" Trunks yelled.

"No! He's killing inoccent people!" Emi yelled.

"He's really going to eat all those people!" Goten yelled.

They all screamed.

After a while Buu ended up blowing up a city.

Trunks had enough and decided to speak up.

"Babbidi! Majin Buu! Can you hear me this is Trunks."

"And I'm Goten."

"And I'm Emi."

_"So the three of you have decided to find some courage."_

"No! We've decided to find you and you don't want to know what we have in store for that day." Trunks said.

"It won't be pretty."

"Not that you'll know sence you and your fat blob will be dead." Emi said.

Babbidi growled.

_"Don't talk like that about Majin Buu you little girl."_

"You three stop talking to him or he'll find us!" Piccolo said.

They growled but kept their mouths shut.

"_Hello? Where are you brats? Where'd you go? Come out come out wherever you are."_

Goku simply smirked.

"I think its time we got started, what do you all say?"

They nodded.

"Good luck guys."

"Thanks Emi and same to you I hope you reach super saiyan 2."

She nodded.

Trunks simply nodded at her which she returned.

She walked to the door and gave them one last glance before leaving and closing the door behind her.

She sighed silently and walked towards the entrance of the Lookout.

When she got there she saw everyone.

Krillin looked at her and smiled.

"Its Emi!"

They all looked at her.

Everyone gathered around her.

"Its good to see you okay." Bulma said.

"Thanks."

"How are the boys doing?"

"Fine their learning the fusion right now."

"What are you going to do in the mean time?" Krillin asked.

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Your going to train me."

"What? Me?"

"Yeah I want to learn the Kame fighting technique, dad's going to show me his fighting technique, and then Piccolo is going to train me."

"Why?"

"So I can become stronger so I can fight along side with the guys."

"Alright it sounds simple enough."

She smiled.

"Thanks."

He nodded.

Both Krillin and Roshi taught Emi the Kame fighting technique.

And even 18 taught her some of her techniques.

She had a lot of respect for 18 since she was the strongest female fighter besides herself.

Emi also noticed she had gotten much, much more stronger.

She knew she was close to reaching the super saiyan 2 transformation so she decided to try it out.

As everyone was busy doing something she decided to power up to her full power.

She transformed into her super saiyan form and began to scream.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched her.

She stopped screaming and began to growl.

Little shocks of electricity would form around her body and then disappear.

The ground beneath her began to rise up from her aura.

Soon enough, Goku, Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten ran out.

Goku smiled.

"Thats it Emi! Keep on pushing your almost there!"

She growled even more and thought about when she saw Gohan laying on the tournament ring all powerless and pale.

That did it.

She let out a scream almost like Gohan's when he was fighting Cell and he transformed.

Everyone shielded their eyes.

When they were able to look at her everyone was shocked.

Her pony-tail ripped because of her aura and now her hair was standing up straight.

She had a serious expression on her face and had electricity around her body.

She looked at her arms and body and smirked.

"Well...this power feels amazing."

"Emi you have to control that power before it controls you."

She looked at her father and smirked.

"Like it could control me, I may be a child but I still have some self-control."

She floated into the air and began to punch and kick it to test her new strength.

Goten and Trunks looked at her shocked.

"She sure is strong." Goten said.

"Yeah, I wonder if I could become a super saiyan 2."

"You two can figure that out after you master the fusion technique."

They nodded at Goku and walked back into the room they were in before.

Emi cupped her hands.

"Ka...ma...ha...me...HA!"

She let the blast go and was shocked when she sensed the amount of power in the blast.

She smirked and thought of all she could do with her new found power.

She shook the thought off and landed on the Lookout.

She powered down to her normal state.

She grabbed a piece of cloth out of her pocket and put her hair back up.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they sensed Trunks and Goten raise their powerlevels to the peak.

"Whats going on you guys?" Videl asked.

Emi smiled.

"Don't worry Videl its just Trunks and Goten powering up."

"Not surprising, they do take after their fathers." Bulma said.

Krillin and Emi nodded.

"Thats for sure."

Bulma grew annoyed.

Everyone looked at her as she stormed off.

"Uh oh." Emi mumbled.

She walked to the door where the boys were and opened the door.

"Excuse me Goku I don't want you doing anything in here thats going to hurt my son."

She walked inside and stood in front of Goku.

Krillin and Emi walked inside as well.

Krillin ran in front of her.

"Bulma no! Wait!"

"Let me through."

"You can't disturb their training Mrs. Bulma." Emi said.

She looked back at her.

"I certainly can!"

"You can't go!" Krillin protested.

"I am going."

"You can't!"

"I am!"

He looked at Emi and she nodded her head.

"Sorry about this Bulma."

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Krillin! Put me down!"

Trunks blushed as Krillin carried Bulma out of the room.

Emi smiled.

"Sorry about that you guys, carry on with what you were doing."

Goten smiled and chuckled.

"Wow Trunks your mom is almost as overprotective as Emi and mine."

Emi walked out of the room and closed the door.

She looked at Krillin as he stared at Bulma's retreating figure.

"Now I understand why Vegeta married Bulma she is just like him in every way."

Emi chuckled.

She looked at the door and frowned.

"I wish I could train with Trunks and Goten."

Krillin smiled and placed a hand on top of her head.

"You will but after they learn the fusion."

"But what if they are so strong they don't need my help?"

"They'll need your help I know it."

She sighed.

"Maybe."

All of a sudden they heard a certain someones voice in their heads.

_"Attention earthlings, so sorry to bother you once again but I recently acquired some information I couldn't wait to pass along."_

Emi rolled her eyes.

"Why can't this freak just stay out of our minds."

The door opened and Goku was looking at her.

He nodded his head motioning for her to come in.

She did just that and closed her eyes along with the others.

_"You know Trunks I am eager to meet you and if I can't get you to come to me I'll just have to come to where you live."_

Trunks growled as he clenched his fists together.

"No."

_"Its a place called Capsule Corporation its located in West City I hope that your there to see me when I arrive or your friends and family will pay the price."_

They all opened their eyes and Trunks was growling with anger.

"Darn! Somebody told that creep where I live! I can't let him get there if my grandma and grandpa are still at home."

The twins took a step forward.

"Are you going?" Goten asked.

Bulma then ran in.

"I just heard everything! My mother and father are going to be killed!"

"Don't worry about it we can just bring them back with the dragon balls." Goku said.

"And everyone else in the city, what about them?"

"We can bring everyone else back to normal with the second wish."

"Thats impossible, don't forget we've already used our first wish to bring everyone back from the tournament which only leaves us with one wish left." Piccolo said.

"Oh I guess your right there."

"Goku be serious for a minute."

He nodded.

He smiled and got on his knee.

"I've got it, I bet if we ask really nice Shenron will let us wish for two new wishes!"

The twins and Trunks looked at each other confused.

"Would that work?" Piccolo asked.

Goku stood up.

"Sure why not."

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything to ask him."

"Listen, if we let Majin Buu get to West City and destroy it then he'll destroy the dragon radar." Bulma said.

Goku's eyes widened.

"Yeah that is a problem, Trunks listen up, I need you to go to Capsule Corp and bring back the radar."

The three half-saiyans looked at him shocked.

"What?"

"While you do that I'll distract Babbidi and Buu."

"Are you sure about that? Those guys are pretty tough."

Goku smiled.

"Yeah but you let me worry about them I'll be okay now hurry up before they get ahead of you."

He nodded.

"Trunks I need you to promise to come back here if things get too dangerous for you, alright?" Bulma asked.

He smiled.

"I promise."

The twins gave him a smile.

"Fly fast and get back here fast." Goten said.

"Don't get distracted by anything."

He smiled at them and powered up.

He ran out of the room and flew off to West City.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Half-Breed Twins **_

_**Chapter 15** _

* * *

Once Trunks was gone Bulma looked off worried.

Goku walked up to her side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Trunks is a resourceful little guy he'll be alright."

"I know."

"No I mean it! Vegeta isn't the only one of his parents he takes after you know."

Bulma smiled at him.

"Thank you."

Goku walked up to the twins and smiled.

"Goten, Emi, I want you both to stay here and hold down the fort for me, okay?"

"Right." They said.

He rubbed the top of their heads.

"Your a good boy Goten and your a very brave girl Emi."

They smiled.

Goku removed his hands from their heads and looked serious.

He put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

Emi looked at Goten.

"Do you think dad can hold off those two long enough for Trunks?"

Goten smiled.

"I know he can."

After a while they all closed their eyes and focused on the fight.

The twins gasped when they felt Goku's power increase.

"Wow he must be at super saiyan 2." Emi said.

"What are you planning Goku." Piccolo mumbled.

"Wait if Mr. Vegeta couldn't beat Buu as a super saiyan 2 how will dad?" Goten asked.

Emi and Piccolo shrugged their shoulders.

They all closed their eyes and focused on what Babbidi could see.

"Has Goku really found a way to surpass ascended saiyan? Is that even possible?" Piccolo asked.

"Anything is possible Mr. Piccolo."

"Goten is right, no one believed Mr. Vegeta when he said there was a super saiyan transformation."

"That might be true but there should be limits to these transformations."

They all gasped when they felt Goku powering up to the next level.

They opened their eyes when the Lookout began to shake.

"This is unreal! How is he generating this much power?" Piccolo said.

The twins grabbed each others hands.

"You can do it dad." They both said.

The world began to shake from Goku's imense power.

Everything that had to do with electricity exploded down in the city.

After a little while it all stopped.

They all gasped from his powerlevel.

"His power...its amazing." Piccolo said.

Emi looked at Piccolo.

"Do you think its enough to defeat Majin Buu?"

"I'm not sure, Buu acts like a child at times and won't take the battle seriously."

"What does that mean for our dad?" Goten asked.

"He is strong enough not to die but isn't strong enough to defeat Buu."

The twins exchanged looks.

They all closed their eyes and watched.

Piccolo then opened his eyes and smiled.

"Bulma, Trunks has just landed."

"Alright! It'll just take him a second to get the radar from my dad then were home free!"

Emi and Goten smiled and gave each other a high-five.

As they focused back on the fight between Goku and Buu everyone smiled when he was winning.

"I knew it! No one in the world can beat our dad!" Goten said.

"Perhaps."

The twins opened their eyes and looked at Piccolo.

"Huh?"

"Its true Goku has proven to be stronger than any of us imagine but the chances he'll be able to stop Buu by himself are slim."

"Well if Goku can't do it is there anyone who can?" Bulma asked.

"I hope."

The twins looked at them shocked but quickly shut their eyes.

"Get him dad." Emi said.

After a while Bulma, Piccolo, Goten, and Emi decided to wait with the other Z Fighters.

"Keep it up Goku." Krillin said.

"Dad is stronger than ever."

"This is getting dangerous Goku may be more powerful than ever before but the harder he fights the more Majin Buu's strength increases."

After a while everyone was shocked from Goku's speed.

Bulma opened her eyes.

"I can't believe I forgot."

"What did you say Bulma?" Roshi asked.

"I'm saying that Trunks is looking in the wrong place for the radar."

They all looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Sorry but it must have slipped my mind but after we went to look for the dragon balls earlier I left it in the airplane."

"What!" Everyone said.

"Does Trunks know?" Krillin asked.

"What did I just say?"

"Oh yeah I know but in situations like this its real hard for me! I just crumble under pressure."

"We have to get in touch with Trunks, Krillin go find a phone and call him." Roshi said.

"I wouldn't know where to start, I haven't seen a phone up here my entire life."

"Hey I always carry my phone with me." Videl said.

They all smiled.

"Excellent!" Krillin said.

"I know you guys are use to relying on your special powers and all but I suggest you look into technology sometimes, I don't know what I'd do without it."

Krillin walked up to Videl and took the phone.

"Thanks Videl I'm going to call Trunks right now! Now how do you use this thing."

Roshi smiled and stood in front of her.

"What would we have done without you."

He poked her breasts.

Videl growled and slapped him across the face.

Bulma took the phone from Krillin and dialed Capsule Corp.

"Mom is that you?"

_"Hello Bulma, how is this beautiful day treating you?"_

"Uh great mother, listen I need to speak with Trunks now."

"_He's a little busy let me see if I can get him."_

"Fine."

Bulma tapped her foot as she waited for her mother to respond.

_"He says he doesn't have time for a pep talk right now."_

"And I don't have time for his smart mouth! You tell him to get on the phone!"

"_Okiee dokiee."_

Bulma waited.

_"Yes mom?"_

"Trunks the radar is in the airplane."

_"Really? In the airplane?"_

"Yes."

"_Thanks a million mom."_

Bulma hung up the phone.

Emi looked at Goten.

"Hey Goten do you want to spar?"

He smiled.

"Sure thing but I'll win."

"We'll see."

As the two began to spar they didn't realize that Trunks had finally found the radar and was on his way to the Lookout.

They stopped sparring all of a sudden when Goku appeared before them.

"Daddy?" The twins said.

They both smiled and ran towards him.

"Your back! You were great."

Goku smiled and hugged them.

"How are you feeling Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"Fine."

"Trunks found the dragon radar and is on his way here now." Bulma said.

Goku put a look of seriousness on his face.

He let go of the twins.

"Yes, now even if Majin Buu does destroy West City we'll be able to undo all of his damage."

All of a sudden Goku stiffened up.

Emi and Goten looked at him confused.

"Whats the matter dad?" Emi asked.

"Goku what is it your sensing?" Piccolo asked.

"Its Majin Buu he's...he's..."

"He's what?"

"He's killed Babbidi."

They all gasped.

"He killed him?" Krillin said.

"Well this is a surprising turn of events." Piccolo said.

"I had a feeling that he might they didn't really seem to get along."

"What happens now? Majin Buu has no one telling him what to do anymore, theres no denying that Babbidi was the brains of that killer operation."

Bulma smiled.

"Maybe things will turn out happy after all you guys."

"Yeah!" Krillin agreed.

"I'm not so sure the only thing we can do now is hope."

They all gasped when they felt Buu blow up a city.

They looked down from the Lookout and saw him blowing the city up.

"He just blew up that entire city." Krillin said.

"This is bad." Piccolo said.

"I guess its in his nature to cause destruction probably the only thing he's known to do."

"No don't go making excuses for him there's no reason to go demolish planets no matter the personal defects."

"Don't worry Piccolo I'm almost certain we can keep him from wiping out the entire planet."

"How so?"

"Buu seemed very eager when I told him stronger fighters than me would be facing off against him in two days, so that buys us some time but I still feel sorry for those people."

"We can bring them back with the dragon balls though." Krillin said.

"It won't matter if the boys don't learn the fusion technique in two days."

Emi and Goten looked at them.

"Piccolo you are going to have to teach the boys the fusion real soon because my time here on Earth is running out, I have less than an hour."

"Less than an hour!"

"No you must have more than that it hasn't been a full day yet." Piccolo said.

"Why do you have to leave so soon dad?"

"Please don't I like you and so does Emi." Goten said.

She nodded.

Goku smiled at them.

"And I like the both of you as well but it seems super saiyan 3 is a level that can only be handeled in Otherworld."

"Hm?" The twins said.

"So I'll get very, very tired."

"Energy loss isn't anything Dende can't take care of." Piccolo said.

"No I can't for this I have to return to Otherworld."

"Tic tock, tic tock, tic tock." A voice said.

They all turned to the side and saw Baba.

"Goku your time remaining on this planet will be 30 minutes."

"Baba what are you...?! 30 minutes? Is that all the time I have left?" He yelled.

"Leave a message at the tone...beep."

"Trunks had better hurry up there's no time."

"Why not teach it to Emi?" Krillin suggested.

"It doesn't work with the different gender."

"Maybe it will work with Goten and Emi since their twins." Piccolo said.

Goku looked at them.

"It might but I'm not sure."

"Teach it to us dad and when Trunks gets here Emi can help teach it to him." Goten said.

He looked at Emi.

"Would you be willing to try?"

She smiled.

"I'll do anything to stop that blob."

He smiled.

"Alright lets go."

They all walked back to the room they were in before and shut the door.

Piccolo stood behind Goku and observed.

He placed his hands on his hips and showed the fusion dance to them.

Emi and Goten both were shocked from the girly dance.

"I'm a girl and even I have to say that dance is too girly."

"Just try it."

They nodded.

They both took a few steps apart.

Emi stood on the left and Goten stood on the right.

Emi just hoped she could do it right.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Half-Breed Twins**_

_** Chapter 16**_

* * *

After a couple of minutes the twins had the dance down.

Then Goku made them practice making their powerlevels the same.

Goku wiped his forehead.

"Good now once Trunks gets here Goten you perform the dance with him."

He nodded.

"What do I do?"

"You'll help teach it to Trunks as well and if anything ever happens you can take Trunks place."

She nodded.

The door burst open and Krillin looked at them all.

"Heads up you guys, Trunks just flew in."

The twins smiled and ran out.

They saw Bulma squishing Trunks in a death hug.

She set him down and Trunks showed the radar to Goku.

"Object retrieved, is this what you wanted sir?"

"Confirmed, good job solider."

"Thank you sir."

Goku took the radar from him.

Goten smiled and gave Trunks a high-five.

Emi gave him a hug.

He blushed making Goten chuckle.

Trunks glared at him.

Emi broke the hug and smiled.

"Good job Trunks."

"Thanks Emi."

Goku handed the radar to Bulma.

"Great! Now with this we can track down the dragon balls and wish for everything to be brought back to normal."

Trunks smiled.

"When do we get to train for the fusion?"

Goku rubbed the top of his head.

"Actually, Emi and Goten know the fusion."

He looked confused.

"I thought Goten and I were going to do it."

"You both are but we thought that if anything ever happened during battle that Emi could step in for you."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine with me."

Goku looked at Emi.

"Emi I want you to wait out here and train while I teach Trunks the fusion and the boys can practice."

"Okay."

"Why don't you try to master your super saiyan 2 transformation."

She smiled.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot I achieved that."

He ruffled her hair and walked off with Piccolo and the boys.

Emi let out and breath and looked off at the world below.

She stood up straight and clenched her fists together.

She growled as she turned into a super saiyan 1 first.

She let out a scream as her powerlevel skyrocketed.

She let out another scream as her hair stood up straight.

Her muscles buldged out and electricity formed around her body.

A bright light bursted around her body and she was a super saiyan 2.

She smirked and flew into the air and trained.

Everyone looked at her.

"Amazing for a girl her age." Roshi said.

Krillin smiled and put his hands on his hips.

"Well she is Goku's daughter."

"She certainly doesn't act like it at times." Bulma said.

Krillin looked at Bulma.

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes she acts a bit like...Vegeta."

"Thats simple."

Everyone looked at Roshi.

"How?"

"When Goku wasn't here she looked up to both Vegeta and Gohan."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"When Gohan wasn't around she always went to Capsule Corp and hung out with the boys, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well my guess is sometimes they would leave her alone since she is a girl and she'd hang out with Vegeta and she started to look up to him."

"Roshi does have a point." Yamcha said.

They all looked at her.

Emi stopped training and looked at her arms.

She flexed her arm and looked at her muscles.

She smirked at her power.

She floated down onto the Lookout and sensed Buu.

_"I wonder if I could take on Buu."_ She thought.

Krillin walked up to her.

"You sure are strong Emi."

"I know."

"You look a lot like Gohan when your like this."

At the mention of his name she dropped back down to her regular form.

"Thanks."

Krillin raised an eyebrow.

"Want to spar?"

"Nah, I'm going to meditate for a while."

She leaned against a tree and closed her eyes.

After a while she opened her eyes when she felt her father's powerlevel increase.

She stood up and made her way to the area that Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, and her father were in.

He was currently in his super saiyan 2 state.

He let out a scream as his powerlevel increased even more.

She gasped and held onto the ground.

"This next energy has to come from deep inside you have to push hard to find it!"

She opened her eyes up and saw his hair grow longer and his eyebrows disappear.

She gasped from his power.

He looked more serious than ever before.

"When you tap into that you become a super saiyan 3."

"Thats awesome!" The boys said.

Goku fell to his knees and panted like he was dying.

His hair turned back to normal and his eyebrows appeared.

"Goku?"

"Don't worry about me I'm alright."

He stood back up.

"Goku your time is up." A voice said.

He turned around and saw Baba sitting on her floating crystal ball.

"Now?"

"That little stunt you just pulled drained the last grains of sand in your hourglass."

He looked at Piccolo.

"Alright but Piccolo I want both you and Emi to pick up where I left off."

"But Goku-"

He looked at him seriously.

"I'm putting all my trust into you and Emi you both earned it."

Emi looked at her father shocked.

She walked back over to the tree she was leaning against and sat down.

She brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top of her knees.

Goku, the boys, and Piccolo all walked down and told everyone he had to leave.

Emi sat where she was and didn't get up.

"We'll miss you Goku." Bulma said.

"Goku you still think about us when your in Otherworld, don't you buddy?"

"Of course Krillin."

"Goku!"

They all looked to the side and saw ChiChi running towards them.

She ran up to Goku and hugged him.

"Goku how can you say goodbye? After Gohan left me too."

"ChiChi you'll be alright you still have Emi and Goten to look after you."

"What if Majin Buu takes them away from me like Gohan?"

"That won't happen once Goten masters fusion with Trunks he can't possibly lose the fight and Emi just needs to keep training."

ChiChi sniffed.

Goku kissed the top of her head.

Baba grew impatient.

"Hey no more goodbyes your time is up."

Goten reached toward him.

"But..."

"What is it Goten?"

He messed with his thumbs.

ChiChi smiled.

"Aw I know you want one last hug from your father don't you Goten?"

He blushed.

Goku smiled.

"Of course, hey there's nothing to be ashamed of son its okay."

Goku picked him up and hugged him to his chest.

Emi glanced over at them and wiped away a tear.

"Goten are you going to take care of your mom and sister for me?"

He nodded.

"I will."

Goku set him down and rubbed the top of his head.

"I'm proud of you son."

He looked over at Emi.

She quickly looked away.

He looked at Baba.

"Give me a minute Baba."

"Fine but only because your you."

He smiled and nodded.

He walked over to Emi and kneeled down.

She looked away from him and wiped away her tears.

He rubbed her head.

"Whats the matter? Are you not going to say goodbye?"

"If I do then I'll miss you and I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because if I miss you I might cry and I don't want to seem weak."

He chuckled.

"You sound so much like Vegeta."

She sniffed.

Goku picked her up and hugged her.

She buried her face into his chest.

"Its okay to cry in these types of situations Emi no one will judge you."

"Okay."

He set her down beside Goten and kissed the top of both of their heads.

"Emi I want you to help out the boys master the fusion dance, can you do that?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I'm putting a lot of my trust in you."

She wiped her nose.

"I won't fail you."

He smiled.

"You both have made me proud to be your father."

"Goku you can't put this off for much longer." Baba said.

He nodded.

He floated into the air and waved to them all.

"So long everybody!"

As everyone waved to him the twins simply watched him fly away.

Emi wiped away her tears.

Once he was gone she looked at Piccolo.

"Hey Mr. Piccolo?"

"What is it kid?"

"Do you think he'll see Gohan?"

He looked at her.

"Where he is going...yeah."

She smiled.

She knew that the boys would defeat Buu.

No matter what.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Half-Breed Twins**_

_** Chapter 17 **_

* * *

After everyone finished saying goodbye to Goku they all walked around and talked.

Piccolo looked down at Emi.

"I'll be right back you do something with the boys."

She smiled.

"Sure thing."

He then turned around and walked off.

After a couple of minutes the three half-saiyans were sleeping in three seperate beds.

Piccolo growled.

"What do you three think your doing? Get up!"

Trunks and Goten fell off their beds and hit each other on the head.

Emi yawned and sat up just to be faced by an angry looking Piccolo.

She gulped and nervously smiled.

"Hi there."

"I told you to do something with the boys not sleep!"

"Well we were tired and you didn't specifically say not to sleep."

He growled in anger.

He looked at Trunks and Goten.

"I don't want either of you resting again until your both one person, do I make myself clear?"

They yawned.

"Yes."

"Don't expect me to be soft on either of you like Goku was, your in Piccolo's training camp now and we don't rest until we succeed."

Emi raised her hand.

"But dad said I get to teach them the fusion as well."

"Your point? He also said he wants you to train and get stronger."

"But-"

"I don't care! Now either train or help me with the boys!"

She flinched from his loud voice.

"Alright."

He turned to look at the boys and growled.

The two of them had fallen back asleep.

"Thats it, WAKE UP!"

He slapped the both of them across the face.

Goten and Trunks sat up and clutched their cheeks.

"Do you both want to try and sleep again?"

"No thanks were not tired." Trunks said.

"Thats what I call dedication neither of you will succeed with that attitude."

"Whats for breakfast?" Goten asked.

"Breakfast?! Your having the fusion technique for breakfast! Thats what!"

"How did Gohan survive when he was a kid with you?" Emi asked.

He got in her face making her back up.

"He never slacked and did what I said! Thats why he survived!"

She stumbled over her feet and fell onto her back.

"Alright!"

She got up and sat beside Goten.

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now, lets get started shall we."

Trunks raised his hand.

"Piccolo."

"What?"

"Before we start again could you demonstrate the proper way to do the fusion dance for us?"

He blushed.

"Huh?"

"If this is your training camp you need to teach us we've only seen the technique done right once."

"Yeah Trunks is right, how are we supposed to learn the technique if we've only seen it done one time?" Goten asked.

Emi chuckled at Piccolo's face.

He growled.

"Please?" They asked.

"Fine but Emi your helping me."

She stopped chuckling.

"Wait what?"

He smirked.

"You learned the dance from Goku and performed it with Goten so you can help me demonstrate it."

"But-"

"Goku gave his trust to you remember?"

She glared at him.

"Fine."

Goten, Trunks, and Emi all put their gi's back on.

Goten and Trunks sat down on the ground once the beds were removed.

Piccolo growled.

"Are you boys ready?"

"Yeah." They both said.

"You know Piccolo maybe you should get someone taller to help you with this." Emi said.

"You'll do fine now get into position."

She blushed and stood on the left side.

Piccolo put his arms out to the side on the right and nodded at her.

She blushed even more when she saw Goten and Trunks chuckling.

Once they performed the dance Goten couldn't stop laughing.

Emi growled and hit him on top of the head.

"Don't laugh! Now its your turn."

He rubbed the top of his head and stood up with Trunks.

"Emi is right now that the two of you have seen your example its your turn."

They nodded.

As they practiced the fusion dance Emi grew bored.

She looked at Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo."

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"Then go train or do something."

"Alright."

She walked out of the room they were in and saw everyone.

She looked over at Krillin and saw him playing with Marron and 18 was beside him.

She looked over at Videl and saw her talking with ChiChi.

Yamcha was playing cards with Roshi.

She walked over to the edge of the Lookout and looked down.

She smiled.

_"I'll just fly around for a bit I need to stretch my legs a bit."_ She thought.

She jumped off the edge and flew down to the ground.

She gasped when she saw where a city use to be and now is a barren wasteland.

She gulped and flew around some more.

Emi ended up in a city that wasn't harmed, freaking out, and acting normal.

She smiled when she knew at least one city was okay.

Her eyes widened when she sensed something and looked up.

It was Buu!

He smirked evilly and blew up the city.

She dodged his blasts and hid behind a rock on the ground.

She peeked out from behind the rock and saw that the city was now gone.

She looked up where Buu was and noticed he was gone.

She looked all around but didn't see him anywhere.

"What girl doing?" A voice asked.

Her eyes widened as she turned around and came face to face with Buu.

He was simply staring at her.

"B-Buu."

He smiled.

"Girl taste good as candy!"

His atenna pointed towards her and began to blast her.

She dodged his candy blasts making him confused.

"Don't turn people into candy! Its bad!"

"How girl dodge blasts? You only little girl."

"Because I'm a fighter."

He smiled.

"Girl fight Buu?"

She gulped.

"No thanks."

"You want candy?"

"No thanks and you shouldn't blow up cities its wrong."

"What wrong mean?"

She tapped her chin.

"Wrong is doing something bad and what your doing is very, very bad."

"What happen when Buu do something bad?"

"If you ever die you'll go to Hell."

"What Hell?"

"Its where all the bad people go when they die, thats what my brother Gohan told me."

He smiled and reached his hand toward her.

She closed her eyes waiting for a punch or slap.

Instead she felt him placing his hand on top of her head.

She opened her eyes and saw him smiling.

"Buu do good?"

"Uh...sure."

He smiled and clapped his hands together.

She smiled and giggled.

"Buu do good! Buu do good! Buu do good!"

"You sure are funny Buu."

"Girl come to Buu home?"

"Sorry but my mom says never to go to other people's homes."

He frowned.

"Okay Buu go get more candy."

She gasped.

"Wait! Buu remember what I said its wrong."

"What things wrong?"

"When you kill people, turn them into candy, or even blow up cities is wrong."

He smiled.

"Buu no do wrong."

"Good now I have to go Buu you be good."

"Bye bye girl."

She waved to him and flew into the air.

She turned around and watched Buu fly away.

She thought about Buu for a minute.

He acts like a child but is still a killing machine.

"Maybe if people didn't treat him with fear or anger he wouldn't be bad." Emi thought.

She flew back up to the Lookout and heard someone gasp.

Her eyes widened when her mother ran towards her.

ChiChi picked her up and pulled her to her chest.

Emi gagged when she couldn't breathe.

She managed to get out of her mothers grasp and began to cough.

"Emi where were you?"

She stopped coughing and looked at her mother.

"I just flew around for a bit."

"While Majin Buu is down there?"

"I guess."

"Don't do it again I don't want my baby girl to die."

"Okay mom."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why did you leave anyway?"

"I got really bored so I decided to stretch my legs."

Krillin smiled and kneeled down.

"Why don't you and I spar for a bit."

She smiled.

"Yeah!"

He stood up.

"But take it easy on me."

She nodded and slipped into her fighting stance.

Krillin did the same thing.

Emi's childish grin faded away and was replaced by a more serious expression.

Krillin gulped.

Hopefully she'd go very easy on him.

The entire time Krillin and Emi sparred she couldn't keep her mind off of Majin Buu.

Maybe they didn't need to fight him.

Maybe all they needed to do is teach him to be good.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Half-Breed Twins **_

_**Chapter 18 **_

* * *

Krillin and Emi kept sparring until Piccolo interrupted them.

Emi floated to the ground and let out a breath.

She wiped her forehead and looked at Trunks and Goten.

They were standing next to each other with serious looks on their faces.

"Oh dear, what will we call our new son Bulma?" ChiChi asked.

"Huh?"

ChiChi tapped her chin.

"Lets see, Goten and Trunks what about Trunkten?"

"Hey why are you racking your brain, the fusion technique is only temporary it only lasts 30 minutes or so."

"True but a name would be nice."

Emi stood beside Piccolo and crossed her arms over her chest.

Goten and Trunks began to raise their powerlevels making their hair begin to move.

"Hey Trunks hold your power back a bit." Piccolo said.

"I can try...there."

"Yes thats perfect your powerlevels are exactly the same."

"Whenever you guys are ready." Emi said.

They both stood up straight and looked at each other.

Goten nodded his head at Trunks.

They put their arms to the side and performed the dance.

Both Emi and Piccolo noticed that Trunks pointed his index fingers out.

When they both fused into one person everyone gasped.

Goten and Trunks had fused into a very overweight boy.

Emi put her hand over her mouth to stop her laughter.

"Is he supposed to look like that?" Krillin asked.

"I guess so." Yamcha said.

"Hey I think I get it he's supposed to look like that he's built like Majin Buu."

The fused boy began to punch the air to test his strength.

He then started to jog but stopped after a little while.

They all stared at him confused.

That was until he bent over and started to pant.

They all fell over anime style.

"I think I know what the problem is."

He looked at Piccolo.

"Huh?"

"Yeah we goofed."

He stood up straight.

"Uh?"

"Its the form, Trunks made a slight error he did this."

Piccolo showed the pose that Trunks messed up on.

"He shouldn't have extended his fingers he should have done this." Emi said.

She made the same pose as Piccolo but kept her hands clenched.

"Got it? Good now go ahead and seperate so we can get it right."

"But I don't know how." He said.

Piccolo growled.

"I see Goku never showed us that part, I guess we have no choice but to wait until you both seperate."

Piccolo walked away.

All the Z Fighters surrounded him.

Krillin walked up to him.

"Strange, your neither Trunks nor Goten are you."

"You even have your own set of clothes." Roshi said.

Yamcha bent down.

"Hey little buddy, do you have a name?"

"Gotenks."

ChiChi smiled.

"Wow! He does have his own name!"

After a while Emi grew bored.

_"I hope the 30 minutes are almost up."_ She thought.

"I'm hungry I just want to eat and take a nap."

"He talks like Yajirobi daddy." Marron said.

All of a sudden Gotenks began to glow.

Roshi gasped and fell to the ground.

Gotenks then seperated back into Trunks and Goten.

They looked at their body and then each other.

"Did we do it?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know."

Yamcha smiled.

"Guys you did it! You fused."

"Don't either of you remember anything?" Emi asked.

"No."

"Well congratulations you did it." Videl said.

"Yes bravo, well done." Mr. Popo said.

Piccolo walked up to them.

"Look we don't have time for idol talk you two we've got a mission to accomplish, got it?"

"Right." They said.

They both got back into position and everyone spread out.

"Good, lets go."

They did the dance again but when their fingers touched they messed it up.

Emi covered her eyes when the gigantic flash went off.

When it was gone she uncovered her eyes and bursted out laughing.

Gotenks was now as skinny as a bone.

"Oh no! I can't love that!" ChiChi said.

"Why not? He's my age." Roshi said.

"No I think he's older, way older."

"His ribs are showing we need to beef him up or something." Yamcha said.

Emi stopped laughing when she got a glare from her mother.

"There will be no beefing up! We will wait 30 minutes and try again!"

Gotenks began to cough and hunched over.

"If he lives that long." Emi mumbled.

Once the 30 minutes were up the boys got into position, again.

"Boys are you ready?"

They both nodded.

When they did the fusion dance again this time they finally got it.

Emi smiled.

Everyone gasped when a light even brighter than before flashed.

"Yes! Your doing it! Just stick with it!"

When the light disappeared Piccolo gasped.

"Woah it worked!" Emi and Piccolo said.

Gotenks now looked like he could defeat Majin Buu.

"Wow, feel that? What power, he's the one no doubt about it." Roshi said.

Gotenks smirked.

"Wow he's a cutie." Videl said.

"I think he favors Trunks a little bit, what do you think ChiChi?"

"The nose yes the eyes no."

"He's got amazing energy does it matter who he looks like?"

"Excellent in 30 minutes we'll try the fusion again only this time you'll be super saiyans."

Gotenks smirked and shook his finger.

"Uh uh uh, were not doing this as super saiyans."

"What?"

"Theres no need for it were strong enough as it is."

Piccolo growled.

"You little...! How dare you! This is a team effort, got it? Thats a call that we all have to agree on and I don't agree."

He began to pick the inside of his ear with his finger.

He stopped and smirked at Piccolo and pointed at him.

"Look I know your scared but Buu is nothing I will bring him back, dead."

"Gotenks not even dad was strong enough to defeat Buu as a super saiyan 3 what makes you think you can beat him?" Emi asked.

"I'm even stronger than him so just sit back and relax sister I'll bring back Buu's head for you."

She growled.

Gotenks floated into the air.

"See you later."

He turned around and flew off.

Emi tried to go after him but Piccolo grabbed her arm.

She glared at him.

"Piccolo let go! He needs help!"

"He's strong enough not to get himself killed."

She ripped her arm from his grasp and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine but he does have Trunks personality."

She sat on the ground and waited.

After a while Gotenks came back all beat up.

"Wow he's still alive." Krillin said.

"Did you do it Gotenks?"

"Did you beat Majin Buu?" Bulma asked.

He turned around and rubbed the back of his head.

"Not exactly, he's a little tougher than I thought."

Piccolo walked forward.

"So your back, serves you right! You fool! You could have blown our only chance to win! From now on we do things my way! Until you beat Buu you'll be training!"

He frowned.

Emi stood up.

"You both deserve it for flying off like that."

He nodded.

All of a sudden Gotenks began to glow.

He then seperated back into Goten and Trunks.

Goten looked at Emi and nervously smiled.

"Hi Emi."

She growled.

"You guys almost got yourselves killed."

"Hey you almost got yourself killed at the tournament." Trunks said.

They both got in each others faces.

"At least I didn't run off and fight Buu!"

"Well at least I get to _fight_ Buu!"

"Stop it you two." Piccolo said.

Goten smiled.

"They love each other don't you guys?"

Trunks and Emi glared at him.

"No we do not!" They yelled.

He yelped and hid behind Piccolo.

Trunks and Emi went back to glaring at each other.

ChiChi smiled.

"Aw they will be just like Goku and I, being friends as children and then getting married as adults."

They looked at ChiChi.

"Married?"

They stuck their tongues out.

Bulma smiled.

"I agree with ChiChi you two are perfect for each other."

Emi crossed her arms over her chest.

"This is not some dating show Trunks and Goten need to fuse again!" Piccolo said.

"Right." Goten and Trunks said.

Emi stood beside Piccolo.

She watched as the boys took their positions again.

Hopefully they wouldn't be so stupid and try to fight Majin Buu again.

But knowing them they would.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Half-Breed Twins**_

_** Chapter 19 **_

* * *

Emi stood beside Piccolo.

"Now its time for you both to do the technique as super saiyans."

"Right." They both said.

"And once you fuse don't let your ambitions get to you, you both remember what happened last time don't you?"

They both rubbed the back of their heads and laughed.

"Not too smart, huh?" Goten said.

"Not at all now do it."

They nodded.

Trunks and Goten both transformed into super saiyans and stood in the first position.

They both performed the dance.

A light and wind blinded them all.

Emi held onto Piccolo's pants so she wouldn't get blown away.

When the light died down everyone gasped.

Emi let go of Piccolo's pants.

Gotenks was now a super saiyan.

Emi smiled from his new strength.

Gotenks smirked.

"Woah! That is amazing." Yamcha said.

"Yeah! And on their first try too." Krillin said.

Piccolo stepped forward.

"Yes, this is an impressive transformation but I'm very curious about your control."

Gotenks shook his finger.

"Not so fast."

"Huh?"

"Its dangerous showing off in a place like this."

Piccolo growled.

"Whats that?"

"We don't want to blow everything up do we, better find some place else."

"No! Gotenks!"

He powered up and flew off the Lookout.

Piccolo powered up as well and flew off after them.

Emi bit her lip.

She knew that Piccolo was nowhere near Gotenks strength and wouldn't be able to catch him.

She powered up to a super saiyan.

"Emi!"

She gulped and turned around.

ChiChi was looking at her with a scolding expression.

"Yes mom?"

"Where do you think your going?"

"After Gotenks."

"Piccolo will catch him."

"But Piccolo isn't a super saiyan I'm the only one that can catch him!"

"I don't care I don't want my daughter getting hurt."

She looked to the ground and clenched her fists.

"But you'd let Gohan and Goten wouldn't you."

"What do you mean?"

"You'd let them go off and fight but not me."

ChiChi just stared at her.

Emi screamed and turned into an ascended saiyan.

She turned around and glanced at her.

"I'll be back and I'll bring the boys."

She jumped off the lookout and took off after Gotenks.

She saw Piccolo up ahead and stopped beside him.

"Emi go ahead after them I'll catch up."

She nodded.

She sensed them out and sped up.

When she finally saw him she appeared in front of him.

Gotenks smirked.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to stop you from doing something stupid."

"Like what?"

"I won't give you any ideas lets just head back to the Lookout."

"How about you go on to the Lookout and I'll be there after I beat Buu."

"But you-"

He powered up and flew right past her.

"Barely have enough time left." Emi finished.

She growled and flew after him.

He landed on top of a rock right behind Buu's home.

Emi gasped and landed behind him.

"Gotenks no!" She whispered.

He chuckled.

"Hey Majin Buu! Get out here! I came back for a rematch."

Emi nearly fell over when Gotenks turned back into Trunks and Goten.

They both blinked and looked at each other.

She growled and glared at them.

"Who out there disturb Buu's reading time!?"

They gasped.

Goten and Trunks both grabbed one of Emi's arms and flew away as fast as they could.

They flew all the way back to the Lookout holding her and let her down.

She smacked the both of them on the head.

Goten and Trunks clutched their heads in pain.

"What was that for?" Trunks asked.

"For being an idiot and trying to fight Buu when you barely had any time left!"

"Don't just blame me Goten was part of him as well."

"Hey!" Goten said.

She let out a breath and dropped back down to her normal form.

Piccolo marched up to them.

"What were you two doing?!"

They jumped a little.

"Just flying around." Trunks said.

Piccolo growled.

"Whatever, now rest so you both can try the fusion again."

They nodded.

They dropped out of their super saiyan forms.

After a while Emi was meditating as ChiChi and Bulma pampered the boys.

"Trunks your all sweaty."

Emi's face began to scrunch up.

"Goten your burning up here have a drink."

Her eyes opened up.

She couldn't concentrate with all the talking.

"Trunks! Goten! Play time is over its time to get back to work!"

"Uh excuse me we just got back can we please take a rest now Piccolo?" Goten asked.

"Your too uptight! Just leave it to us! Were strong enough to beat that guy already!"

"Why you little...! I fought with both of your fathers in combat! You two don't have a clue what the smallest bit of power is between losing and winning!"

The three half-saiyans looked at him shocked.

ChiChi and Bulma walked up to him.

"I think your forgetting something, Goten and Trunks are boys not slaves you understand?"

"They need to train!"

"No! They need to rest!" Bulma yelled.

"Thats right! Goku and Gohan take naps its only proper for children!"

"Yeah! Whats all the training going to do if their worn out when the fight comes?"

Piccolo gulped.

"Alright! Fine! Perhaps it would be better Trunks and Goten we will resume our training after you take a nap."

They smiled.

"Right." Goten said.

They both looked at each other.

"I get the big, lumpy pillow!"

Goten and Trunks turned around and ran away.

"Hey! Not so fast Goten, you need to take a bath first your all sweaty from the last fight you were in."

"Okay mom."

"Hey you too Trunks! Get yourself clean."

"I will mom!"

Dende looked at Piccolo.

"Most unusual."

"Never train children when their mothers are around its always trouble."

Emi raised an eyebrow.

ChiChi and Bulma looked at each other.

"What are we supposed to do in the mean time?"

ChiChi shrugged her shoulders.

Her attention was drawn to Emi.

She smiled.

"Why don't we play with Emi?"

"Sure its surely going to be a change to watch over a little girl than a little boy."

As Emi was listening to Piccolo she felt like someone was watching her.

She turned her head to the front and gulped.

Her mother and Bulma were smiling at her.

"Oh Emi."

"Yes mom?"

"Come here."

"I'd rather not."

ChiChi growled.

"Get over here this instant."

She nodded.

She walked over to her mother and looked at her.

"You needed me."

"Why don't we play?"

"I'd rather train."

Bulma sniffed the air and gagged.

"You sure do need a bath you smell as bad as the boys."

Emi lifted her arm up and smelled her armpit.

"I don't smell that bad."

"Thats it, your getting a bath right now."

She gulped.

When she tried to make a run for it ChiChi grabbed her by her sash.

Emi kicked her legs around and moved her arms around.

ChiChi carried her to the bathroom with Bulma by her side and closed the door.

Piccolo and Dende looked shocked.

"No wonder Goku is afraid of ChiChi." Dende said.

"Imagine how much their children are afraid of her."

"I'm glad I'm not them."

Piccolo nodded with agreement.

Emi growled from inside the bathroom as she sat inside the tub, naked, with bubbles floating around her.

Bulma and ChiChi smiled.

"Don't you just feel clean already?"

"No."

Bulma squirted some shampoo into her hands and rubbed it on top of Emi's head.

She growled.

Once they both finished washing her she was wearing a cleaner version of her gi.

Emi stormed out of the bathroom and gasped when the Lookout began to shake.

She managed to walk over to Piccolo.

"W-Whats going on?"

"Its Buu!"

She held onto Piccolo's pants and looked down below.

She gulped and hid behind him.

Once the shaking was done Emi let go of Piccolo's pants.

"Wow this is outstanding! This new power."

Krillin walked up to them.

"Did you all feel that? What just happened?"

"Majin Buu transformed."

Emi and Krillin looked at Piccolo confused.

"Huh?"

"Yes, he has brought his power to a level I can't even measure not only that the dark side has won the battle he's become almost pure evil."

Emi shivered with fear.

"He couldn't be that bad, we can still beat him can't we?"

"Yeah! Even dad said Majin Buu doesn't stand a chance against fusion!"

Piccolo and Dende ignored her.

She frowned.

After a while Piccolo began to freak out.

Emi raised an eyebrow.

She looked around and noticed all the Z Fighters were freaking out as well.

"Whats going on you guys?"

"Emi you must get away now."

She looked at Piccolo.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Why should I?"

He growled.

"Because Majin Buu is almost here!"

She gulped.

"What? You've got to be kidding."

Before Piccolo could answer they all looked above and there was floating the new Majin Buu.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Half-Breed Twins**_

_** Chapter 20 **_

* * *

Emi stared at Buu with fear.

He was much different from when she saw him last.

He wasn't fat and had a childish grin on his face.

He was skinny and had an evil smirk on his face instead.

He began to chuckle evilly.

Piccolo pushed Emi back making her stumble.

Yamcha grabbed onto her and tried to pull her out of sight.

Emi got out of his grip and kept staring at Majin Buu.

"Emi you have to leave now."

"No way."

Buu landed on the Lookout and chuckled evilly.

Krillin gulped.

"I-I liked the first one better, what happened?"

"Well, he transformed obviously." Piccolo said.

"I found you...finally."

Buu's smirk turned into a frown.

He began to raise his powerlevel which made the Z Gang tremble with fear.

"Incredible."

"Don't encourage him, please." Yamcha begged.

He stopped raising his powerlevel and cracked his neck.

"Produce...PRODUCE!" Buu yelled.

He raised his powerlevel even more.

Emi shut her eyes and held onto Yamcha's pants.

"Whats he talking about? Produce? Produce what." Yamcha asked.

"I don't know ask him." Krillin said.

"Are you crazy? You ask him."

"Your the one who wants to know."

Piccolo decided to speak up.

"What? What is it you want us to produce? Tell us."

He stopped raising his powerlevel and looked at Piccolo.

"I was promised a good fight, produce the challanger which one of you is it?"

Everyone jumped a little and took a step back.

Emi gulped.

"Oh no."

"Don't be shy come forward, the time has arrived."

He looked at Emi.

"Are you the one?"

Her eyes widened.

"Uh...me?"

He nodded.

"Yes."

She looked at Piccolo.

"Um...Piccolo where is his challanger at?"

He growled.

All of a sudden Bulma, Videl, ChiChi, and Ox King ran out into sight.

They all looked at Buu and gasped.

Buu grew impatient.

"The one that promised he isn't here right now, where is he?" Buu asked.

"He's not here; alright he's here but he can't fight right now please he's taking a nap."

Emi rolled her eyes.

"That sure sounds heroic." She thought.

Buu looked at Piccolo confused.

"Wake him up."

"He just went to sleep let him rest a little more I beg you."

"Hm..."

"Look Buu, he could fight you but wouldn't you rather fight him at his maximum power?"

Buu thought about it.

"Waiting's no fun I hate to wait!"

"But the promise was made for two days we still have one."

"Well thats true but I'm here now, produce."

"I'm not scared of that fiend! If he wants to fight I'll give him a fight!" ChiChi yelled.

Emi bit her lip.

Sometimes her mother just needed to stay quiet.

"Do it now produce."

"Please! Just one more day he'll be at his best tomorrow I promise! Think about it this might be your only chance to test your true strength."

"Hm..."

"There are still plenty of people on Earth you can kill for your amusement before this fight."

They all gasped.

"What! Piccolo!"

"Quiet Dende."

"Piccolo you can't let him kill inoccent people!"

He turned around.

"Emi be quiet."

She growled.

"But he'll be taking everyones lives."

She tried walking forward but Yamcha picked her up.

She kicked her legs and moved her arms around but he wouldn't let go.

Buu smirked.

He turned around and began to walk.

He looked down to the ground below at people living their normal lives.

Emi finally got out of Yamcha's grasp but Piccolo grabbed her by her leg.

"Let go!"

"Emi this is our only chance and we can wish them back anyway."

She frowned but nodded.

He set her on the ground and she watched Buu keep walking.

Piccolo walked over to Krillin and whispered something to him.

Krillin turned around and ran inside the Lookout.

All of a sudden they all heard someone yell.

They all turned their heads to the side and saw ChiChi running towards Buu with a broom.

Buu looked at her.

Emi gasped.

"Mommy!"

She fazed out of sight and appeared in front of her.

ChiChi gasped and fell onto her butt.

Emi picked up the broom and threw it over to Mr. Popo.

"Mom are you okay?"

She had tears in her eyes.

She picked up Emi and hugged her.

"No I'm not I don't want my son fighting that monster."

Emi frowned and hugged her mother back.

She looked over at Buu.

He turned back around and started to walk again.

Emi broke the hug and grabbed her mothers hand.

She walked her over to the Ox King and ran over to Piccolo's side.

Buu walked around the entire Lookout and stopped in front of Piccolo.

He looked at him and smirked.

"Time to kill."

He stood in front of Piccolo and Emi and simply stared at them.

Emi took a fighting stance when Buu raised his arm into the air.

He formed a pink blast and blasted several ki blast below the Lookout.

"Stay still everyone! Don't move!" Piccolo yelled.

Emi gasped from the overwhelming power from so close up.

She grabbed onto Piccolo's pants so she wouldn't get blown away.

He put a hand on top of her head and clenched his teeth together.

After what seemed like eternity, Buu finally stopped.

Emi growled in anger.

Piccolo fell to his knee and Emi grabbed him so he wouldn't fall.

"What have I done, I won't fail you all I'll wish you all back."

He glared up at Buu.

Buu smirked.

"Human extention attack, how do you like it? Now where's the strong one?"

Piccolo stood up.

"I see, we just need a short time to prepare him he'll be ready in one hour if thats okay."

Buu simply looked at him.

Emi decided to help.

"Please Buu."

He looked at Emi and then back up to Piccolo with a frown.

"Whats an hour? How long is it?"

Piccolo opened his arms and a giant sand timer appeared.

He set it on the ground.

"When all the sand has fallen to the bottom one hour will be up."

Buu walked towards it and kneeled down.

He growled.

"No way!"

He stood back up.

"Why not? Whats an hour? Its no big deal unless your scared, is that it Buu?" Videl said.

He looked over at her.

"Loud mouthed girl you should die."

He held up his hand.

Videl got in a fighting stance.

Piccolo pointed back at Videl.

"Wait! That girl is Mr. Satan's daughter!"

Buu looked shocked.

Emi raised an eyebrow.

"_Buu is afraid of the phony Hercule Satan_?" She thought.

"One hour! She's asking! Not us, her!"

Buu growled.

"Its true her scent is like his."

"Scent?" Emi mumbled.

Buu looked at Piccolo.

"Very well I will wait one hour then I'll kill you all."

Piccolo nodded.

He kneeled back down and watched the sand in the sand timer.

After a while Emi was leaning against a tree and watching Buu.

Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo all walked away and she decided to watch Buu.

Just in case he got any ideas.

She was drifting off to sleep when she heard someone's footsteps pass by her.

She looked up and saw her mother standing beside Buu.

Emi gasped when ChiChi slapped Buu in the face.

"You monster! Do you even care that you killed my oldest son? You look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Buu's looked at her.

"Do you like eggs?"

ChiChi looked confused.

"Huh?"

Buu turned his head towards ChiChi and used his atenna to blast her.

Emi quickly stood up.

When the smoke disappeared an egg took ChiChi's place.

Buu stood up and stepped on her.

Her eye's widened in anger and sadness.

"NO!"

Yamcha, 18, and Ox King ran over to her and held her back.

She had tears running down her face.

"Emi you have to calm down." Ox King said.

"But mom was all I had left."

"You still have Goten and Trunks."

She glared at Buu.

The three adults set her down.

She landed on her hands and knees and growled.

"I swear I will kill him."

Emi stood up and walked out of sight.

Time passed by and Emi was training.

She stopped training and wiped her forehead.

She gasped when she felt Buu's powerlevel increase.

She ran over so she could see him and saw him yelling.

"No! No more waiting!"

She held onto one of the pillars so she wouldn't get blown away.

"The hour isn't up yet! You won't have a challange yet!"

Buu extended his arm and blasted the ground in front of Piccolo.

It went right through the entire Lookout.

Emi gulped.

Buu shook his finger.

"I'm done, I'm done waiting I'm fighting COME OUT! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

He raised his powerlevel even more making the tiles of the Lookout break.

Emi flew into the air and watched the entire Lookout shake like an earthquake was happening.

She lowered herself to the ground and saw Roshi, Krillin, Dende, and Mr. Popo.

She landed beside Krillin and watched Piccolo land on the ground.

"Okay I'll take you to him lets go."

Buu smirked and walked toward Piccolo.

Emi watched as Buu disappeared with Piccolo leading the way.

She gulped.

_"Please beat him guys, were all counting on you_." She thought.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Half-Breed Twins **_

_**Chapter 21 **_

* * *

Emi, Krillin, Roshi, Dende, and Mr. Popo watched Piccolo lead Buu to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Looks like Piccolo is leading Buu to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but I bet the boys will be shocked to see Buu arriving early." Krillin said.

The others climbed up the stairs and watched them walk away.

"Thats weird I wonder why Piccolo isn't bringing Trunks and Goten out." Yamcha said.

"You think Buu will fight them inside the chamber?"

"If they do fight Buu inside the chamber and if they destroy the exit they'll be trapped inside forever." Dende said.

Bulma screamed but Yamcha quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

Emi frowned.

"So I could lose my brother and best friend forever?"

Dende sadly looked at her.

"I'm sorry Emi."

She quickly smiled.

"Its fine because I know they can and will beat him and won't be trapped in there."

Videl smiled.

"Emi is right."

Bulma uncovered Yamcha's hand from her mouth.

"But we can't wish them back from another dimension, can we?"

"The dragon balls are not powered by the limits of different dimensions we can wish them back as long as their not killed." Dende said.

"Hm...well it seems like Piccolo has cooked up one mean strategy." Roshi said.

Roshi smiled as he rubbed Bulma's butt.

Bulma growled and glared at him.

Emi laughed when Bulma slapped Roshi across the face and he hit the ground.

"PERVERT!"

"Sheesh no one has any respect for their elders anymore."

As they kept walking the Z Gang followed after them.

Emi poked Krillin's arm.

He looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Do you think its a smart idea to follow them? I mean Buu might get angry and turn us into chocolate."

"I doubt it now come on."

When they finished climbing the stairs they hid behind a wall.

Bulma growled.

Roshi was staring at her breasts.

"Roshi your facing the wrong way!"

She grabbed his head and turned it around.

"Thanks for the directional help honey."

Emi stuck her head through a plant as her, Dende, Krillin, and Yamcha watched them walk.

"Don't you think Piccolo is taking the long way to the room?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes, he's missed three turns that would get him there in a snap."

"I bet he's stalling to give them more time, I mean one minute is worth six hours in the chamber the longer he takes the better." Krillin said.

Emi gasped when the plant she was standing on fell over.

Krillin caught it before it fell and set it back up.

He looked at Emi.

She smiled.

He rolled his eyes and they all kept following after them.

Buu grew impatient.

"Where are they?"

He raised his powerlevel making the Z Gang fly back and hit the wall except for Emi.

She turned around and cocked her head to the side.

"Its not far now."

Emi giggled at Roshi.

His face was buried in Bulma's breast.

She growled and punched him across the face.

"Pervy old man."

Emi turned around and didn't see either Piccolo or Buu.

"Um guys, we lost them."

Krillin stood up and rubbed his head.

"Thats alright Emi its not like were going to get to see the fight anyway."

She pouted.

"But I want to see Gotenks defeat him."

"Once they do Trunks and Goten will tell you all about it now why don't we get you something to eat."

"No thanks I want to train."

She turned around and walked off.

Krillin raised an eyebrow.

"Wow she sure is different from Goten, Goku, and Gohan none of them would ever pass up food."

Bulma put her hands on her hips.

"Well she is a girl."

Krillin scratched his head.

After a while everyone gasped when they heard an explosion.

They all gathered where the stairs lead to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"What was that blast about?" Krillin asked.

"Theres trouble the door has disappeared." Mr. Popo said.

Emi gasped.

"Does that mean Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo are trapped in there forever?"

"Yes it does but all we need to do is gather the dragon balls and wish them out." Dende said.

She nodded.

As they all were talking they heard some sort of scream.

They all ran out and saw something floating in the air.

"What is that...that thing?" Bulma asked.

Roshi gasped.

"Its him! He's back!"

It landed on the ground and formed into a giant pink blob.

"Gross." Videl said.

Majin Buu's head formed first and then his whole body did.

"What do we do now?" Yamcha said.

Emi growled.

"You big bully! What have you done with Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo?" She yelled.

"No more talk I've heard enough of that lets just eat...how about chocolate?"

Emi got in a fighting stance.

"No thanks."

Buu stepped forward and licked his lips.

"What kind should it be this time? Milk chocolate filled with cherries? No how about dark chocolate."

Marron clung to 18.

"I'm scared mommy."

Krillin growled and got in his fighting stance in front of 18 and Marron.

"Which person should I eat first?"

"Mommy, daddy make him go away." Marron said.

Buu stepped forward.

"Krillin!" 18 yelled.

Everyone gasped when Krillin launched himself towards Buu.

"No!" Emi yelled.

18 picked up Marron and ran away.

"Follow me."

Emi stood her ground.

Krillin tried to punch Buu but he disappeared.

He appeared behind him and turned Krillin into chocolate.

He landed on the ground and picked up the chocolate.

Emi watched in horror as Majin Buu ate Krillin.

_"Oh no Krillin but we can wish him back as long as Dende...where is Dende?"_ Emi thought.

She closed her eyes and sensed out him.

Buu smirked at her.

She fazed out of sight before he could blast her and appeared with Mr. Popo and Dende.

She grabbed his arm.

"Dende we've got to get you out of here."

Buu picked up two chocolate bars and ate them.

He smirked.

"Still so hungry, EVERYONE FEED ME NOW!"

He blasted his chocolate beam all over the Lookout blasting everyone.

Emi picked up Dende and dodged every single blast.

She set Dende down and looked at Mr. Popo who was now chocolate.

"I'm sorry Mr. Popo."

She picked him up but he was pulled out of her hands.

Buu was bringing all the chocolate to himself.

Emi clenched her fists together when she watched Buu eat them all.

"Calm down Emi we can wish them back."

They both gasped when a hole appeared out of thin air.

And then a now super saiyan 3 Gotenks and Piccolo jumped through.

Emi smiled.

"Yes! They both are alive!"

Dende covered her mouth.

"Keep it down."

"Sorry."

Gotenks smirked.

"Hello there Majin Buu, I bet you didn't expect to see us again."

Buu stood up and turned around.

"You finally did it but you look a little different."

"Thats right, not only am I freaky looking I'm stronger, I'm faster, and I'm ready for action."

Piccolo looked around the Lookout and growled from what it looked like.

"Look at this place its completely ruined again! Where is everyone? What have you done to them?"

He pat his stomach.

"They all are in me."

Piccolo gasped.

"What! You mean you ate them?" Gotenks asked.

"Yes and everyone was tasty."

He burped.

"And my mom and Emi? Them too?"

Emi raised an eyebrow.

_"They think I'm dead?"_ She thought.

He chuckled and pat his stomach.

"Everyone."

Piccolo growled.

Gotenks powerlevel began to raise with anger.

The Lookout began to shake from his amazing power.

"Buu! You'll pay for each one!"

As they began the battle Emi noticed the Lookout was getting even more destroyed.

"We better get out of here."

She picked up Dende and flew to the ground.

They both continued to watch the fight from there.

As the battle ragged on Gotenks was sent into a mountain.

When he stood back up Gotenks wasn't himself anymore.

He was Goten and Trunks.

"Your dead!" They both said.

They examined their bodies and screamed.

Emi gasped.

"Oh no! They'll die!"

"Emi you need to stay hidden."

"No I don't you do if you die then we can say goodbye to the dragon balls."

She picked him up and hid him in a barren wasteland.

"I can fly you know."

"I know this but please just stay here."

He sighed.

"Alright but stay safe."

She smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

She flew back to the fight and saw Majin Buu asleep.

She landed on the ground and the boys and Piccolo looked at her shocked.

"Your not dead?" Goten asked.

"Why would I be?"

"Because Majin Buu blasted everyone with that chocolate beam." Trunks said.

"Yeah well I dodged it and survived so here I am."

Goten smiled and hugged her.

She broke the hug and looked over at Buu.

"Why is he sleeping?"

The boys shrugged their shoulders.

"We were talking about getting him some candy to apoligize and he fell asleep."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Apoligize? Why?"

"It might work and the candy is a peace offering." Trunks said.

Emi smiled.

"It sounds like a good plan."

Piccolo growled.

"We are not doing that."

Emi looked at Buu.

"Do you think he's faking?"

"Lets go see." Goten said.

The twins and Trunks ran past Piccolo making him gasp.

Piccolo growled.

"We'll be right back!" Emi said.

"Are you all nuts? What in the world do you three think your doing?"

"Were seeing if he's really asleep." Goten said.

"Shut up stupid." Trunks said.

When they reached Buu they examined him.

Trunks and Emi poked his body and was confused on why he felt like bubblegum.

Goten saw his attenna and smiled.

As he reached for it Piccolo gasped.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Half-Breed Twins **_

_**Chapter 22 **_

* * *

Goten bit his tongue in determination.

He stood on his toes but couldn't reach Buu's attenna.

"Trunks, Emi give me a boost."

Piccolo gasped.

"No! No! No boost! No boost! Are you three insane?"

The three of them looked at Piccolo.

"Huh?"

"We finally get a chance to buy a little extra time and you three want to wake him UP!"

He gasped and covered his mouth.

The three of them put their index fingers to their lips.

"Shhh..."

"You three are making me crazy! Listen up, we can use this time to prepare for the next fusion don't you get it? Its our only chance! Now come on."

"Okay." Trunks said.

"Yes sir." The twins said.

They all glanced at Buu and walked towards Piccolo.

Piccolo uncovered his mouth.

"I'm getting too old for this."

The three half-saiyans and Piccolo all gasped when they felt a huge powerlevel.

Buu woke up from his sleep when he felt it as well.

"Wow that power is amazing." Emi said.

"Its mind-boggling." Piccolo said.

"Its a person." Trunks said.

"Yeah! Someones coming!"

Buu stood up.

"But who is it? I've never experienced a power like this its outrageously strong, it could be a new enemy you three stay close."

The twins and Trunks got in a fighting stance.

Buu growled when the person began to get even closer.

"What! I don't believe it, its Goku!"

The three half-saiyans looked shocked.

Goten and Emi smiled.

"No its our brother you guys!" Goten said.

"Gohan!"

"Are you two positive?" Trunks asked.

"We'd know our big brother from a mile away."

"Gohan." Piccolo said.

Gohan landed on the ground in front of Buu.

He turned to look at them all and smiled.

"Hey guys, whats happening?"

Trunks looked shocked.

"Hey there Gohan."

Emi and Goten smiled even more.

"Hiya Gohan." Goten said.

"Hi Gohan whats up? We all thought you were dead." Emi said.

"I would have been if it weren't for the help of the Supreme Kai but thats all in the past I think its time to focus on the here and now."

He looked at Buu.

"Wow your awesome Gohan." Emi said.

Buu growled and glared at Gohan.

"Where are the others?"

"Dead, he killed them all." Trunks said.

"Huh? What about Dende is he alright?"

"Yeah he's perfectly safe."

Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo looked at her.

"He is?"

"Yep I saved him."

"Then where is he?" Piccolo asked.

"I dropped him off in a barren wasteland."

Piccolo rubbed his forehead.

"But he did kill mom, Videl, everyone." Goten said.

Gohan growled.

Buu smirked.

"And they were good I turned them all into chocolate and gobbled them up."

Gohan clenched his teeth together.

He calmed himself down and walked toward Buu until he was standing directly in front of him.

They both smirked at each other.

Buu chuckled.

"So hot-shot you want to fight with Majin Buu?"

"Fight you? No I want to kill you."

The three half-saiyans shivered from Gohan.

Never before has he been so serious or deadly.

Buu looked at Gohan and then began to burst out laughing.

"I reconigze you now your one of the others that I've beaten before, so you want some more? Okay but this is going to be the last time."

Goten looked at Emi and Trunks.

"This is bad guys we can't just sit here, we have to help him."

"But how? Its too soon to do the fusion again."

"Its worth a try Trunks I know I won't watch Gohan get killed and neither will Emi he's our brother and we love him."

Tears formed in his eyes.

"Goten I...hey lets try the fusion anyway."

"Yeah thanks Trunks."

Emi stood still as she watched Gohan.

She looked at the boys.

"There's no need to do fusion you guys."

They both looked confused.

"Why not?"

"Can't you sense it? Gohan is much more powerful now he can take care of himself just watch."

They both looked at Gohan.

He took a step forward and Buu took one backwards.

He growled and let out a scream.

Gohan did the same thing and shocked Majin Buu and everyone around him.

As the battle ragged on they all were shocked from how much Gohan had improved since the last time they saw him.

He was easily kicking Majin Buu's butt.

But sadly Buu was hiding his true strength.

They both were evenly matched at their true strength.

Gohan even told them all how he got so strong.

After the twins kept begging him to tell them of course.

Emi looked around and saw a destroyed town.

She frowned.

"I can't believe all the people on Earth lost their lives because of Buu."

Gohan pat the top of her head.

"Don't get so down we'll just wish them back with the dragon balls but where is the dragon radar?"

Trunks looked at Piccolo.

"I gave it to you, right?"

"Yeah but I left them in my other pants pocket."

The three half-saiyans looked at Piccolo's pants.

"You changed your pants? When?"

"That doesn't matter right now."

"We should track down Dende before Buu does." Gohan said.

Piccolo looked at Emi.

"Now where did you leave him?"

Emi tapped her chin.

She then smiled.

"I don't remember."

They all fell over anime style.

"How can you not remember?!" Piccolo yelled.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Its fine Piccolo we'll just sense him out."

He nodded.

They all closed their eyes and concentrated on Dende.

They all smiled when they locked onto him.

"He's in that direction lets go!" Piccolo said.

They all took off in the direction of Dende.

All of a sudden they stopped flying.

Emi, Trunks, and Goten looked to the ground and saw Hercule with a puppy.

Emi rolled her eyes.

"Oh its just him, were not going to help him right?"

"Emi is right he's a cheater and he lies a lot too." Trunks said.

Piccolo smiled.

"Yes, I think he's paid his dues deep down he's a decent guy I've been keeping tabs on the guy lately."

Piccolo flew down to the ground towards Hercule with Goten beside him.

Piccolo grabbed onto Hercule and Goten picked up the puppy.

"No angel of death I take it back!"

"Idiot." Emi mumbled.

Hercule stopped squirming around and opened his eyes.

He looked over at Gohan.

"Hey its you, Videl's friend."

Gohan smiled.

"Hey there Mr. S."

"Uh...hi thanks for the lift."

"There's still one thing I can't quite understand." Piccolo said.

"Whats that?"

"How Dende and Emi survived, Buu had enough time to hunt them down."

Emi looked over at Piccolo.

"Huh?"

"When Buu gave us the slip it took us a while to catch up with him again so even if the two of them got away it seems Buu would have found them."

"I see, but you guys were fighting in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber weren't you?"

"Yeah."

"So a good while passed before you got out but on the outside that same amount of time would have been like a couple of minutes, would it not?"

Piccolo and the others came to a stop.

"Yes thats it, its obvious why didn't I think of that myself I'm such a fool."

He let go of Hercule making him scream.

Emi yawned.

"Aren't you going to help him Emi?" Goten asked.

"Nope."

"I'll get him."

Trunks flew down and caught him by his foot.

"Sorry, Piccolo got carried away."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it."

Dende came out of sight and waved his arms.

Trunks smiled.

"Oh wow! There he is!"

He let go of Hercule by accident.

"Guys I found Dende!"

They all smiled and flew to the ground.

Piccolo put his hands on his shoulders.

"Dende your alright."

"Yep I sure am Emi made sure of that."

Emi smiled and gave him a peace sign.

Goten put the puppy on the ground and Trunks was looking at the hurt Hercule.

Piccolo smiled.

"That was a very brave move you both should be proud."

Emi rubbed the back of her head with a smile on her face.

"Thanks."

"But how did you avoid the chocolate beams? No one else could."

She messed with her fingers.

"Well when I left the Lookout while you guys were practicing the fusion dance I kind of had a run in with Buu."

"What? Why didn't you tell us?"

"It wasn't a big deal and besides it was the fat Buu but anyway he blasted me with the chocolate beam and it moves in the same direction so..."

"So you remembered it and easily dodged it." Piccolo finished.

"Yep."

Piccolo sighed.

"Kids these days."

They all laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Half-Breed Twins **_

_**Chapter 23 **_

* * *

Piccolo pat the top of Dende's head.

"Your a fine guardian Dende."

"Thanks."

Hercule was laying on his stomach on the ground beside Trunks.

"Is that scrawny, green, gnome, boy some kind of body guard or something?"

Trunks looked at him.

"You idiot! He's no bodyguard! He's guardian of the Earth."

"Really? I'll be darned."

Dende looked at Gohan.

"So where is the dragon radar?"

"Piccolo's other pants."

They all laughed.

Emi looked back at Hercule.

She walked up to Piccolo and pulled on his cape.

"What is it Emi?"

"Shouldn't we tell Hercule that Videl is dead?"

"WHAT! My sweet little Videl is dead?"

She jumped a little.

"I guess I spoke too loud."

"My poor Videl, how could Buu do that to her darn him! He was my friend."

He began to cry.

"Some hero he is." Emi mumbled.

Hercule stopped crying and got in Gohan's face.

"Whats wrong with you? Why didn't you protect my little girl, huh? What kind of boyfriend are you, huh pal?"

He grabbed the front of Gohan's shirt and shook him.

"I wasn't there."

Goten smiled.

"Don't worry sir she'll come back to life."

He looked over at Goten and got in front of him.

He grabbed Goten's shoulders and shook him very fast.

"What are you talking about? How are you going to bring her back to life? Don't kid around! This is my daughter were talking about!"

"I'm...not...joking!"

Emi giggled.

"You sound funny Goten."

They all gasped when they felt Buu.

"Buu! He's coming back!" Trunks yelled.

"That didn't take long."

Hercule stopped shaking Goten.

"What? Majin Buu is here?"

"Its him but why? Surely he doesn't want to fight Gohan, unless he's managed to approve in the last hour." Piccolo said.

Gohan stood back up.

"Alright I'm going to go see what he's up to, don't get sucked into the fight you guys stay here."

He powered up and flew off.

The three half-saiyans stood in front of Piccolo, Dende, and Hercule.

Buu landed on a rock in front of Gohan.

"Hey! Majin Buu! How dare you hurt my daughter! Whats wrong with you? You promised not to kill anymore, remember?"

Buu chuckled.

"Wake up! The Buu you made friends with is gone." Piccolo said.

Hercule frowned and then held the puppy out.

"You remember Bee don't you? This is the puppy you saved."

Buu laughed.

"Alright you gave it a try now back off let Gohan handle it."

Hercule growled and then stopped.

He looked at Bee and began to pet him.

"We better be quiet Bee."

Gohan and Buu kept staring at each other.

"I bet he's bluffing you guys I say that he's going to run away again." Trunks said.

Buu looked at the boys and smirked.

"Come on then! Little worms! I want to fight you now!"

Emi raised an eyebrow.

_"Why would he want to fight Gotenks?"_ She thought.

Everyone gasped.

"No way, that is not going to happen your fighting me Buu, got it?"

He laughed.

"I have a score to settle with them first and then I'll take care of you! Stupid boy!"

"Sorry pal but your not the one making the rules around here if you want to fight someone then I'm your man."

Buu smirked.

"What happened boys? Don't tell me your scared to fight Buu."

They both growled.

"Guys don't do it."

"You both were brave before but now that your friend showed up your both attacking like cowards, come on!"

Goten and Trunks growled with anger.

"Its obviously a trap don't fall for it."

Buu chuckled and then smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry but I must have misjudged you two."

"Whats he saying?" Trunks said.

"I think he's trying to say were weak."

Trunks smirked.

"Then I guess he doesn't remember us kicking his butt; I wouldn't say were down for the count just yet we just thought Gohan deserved a shot."

"Ah I see for a moment I thought you two were hiding behind him now why don't you do your little dance so we can get started." Buu said.

"Fine!" They both said.

"I'm ready, with Gohan on our side there's no way we'll get beat."

"Yeah! And I'm sick and tired of hearing this pink guy running his big stupid mouth." Trunks said.

"Goten, Trunks, hold your ground for a moment I'm sensing some kind of...deception." Piccolo said.

"Come on Piccolo you've got to be kidding he's not smart enough for something like that he can't even spell deception."

"Lets go!" Goten said.

"No!"

Goten and Trunks jumped into the air.

"Hey you can't spell that word either."

"Shut up." Trunks said.

They landed in front of Gohan.

"There! You'll get what you've asked for Majin Buu."

"No Trunks you two stay back I'm dealing with this myself." Gohan said.

"But...ah come on! Were really good."

"This stinks we can't just sit here and watch I want to fight!"

"Yeah! Don't worry about a thing Gohan you haven't seen me and Trunks in action yet, when we do fusion were unbeatable."

"Were super strong."

"Watch this okay."

"Now are you ready Goten?"

"Yeah and this time we should start off as super saiyan 3."

Trunks nodded.

Once they performed the dance Gotenks was back and was a super saiyan 3.

"Sorry you were missing me ugly but now I'm back and stronger than ever."

Hercule looked confused.

"Now thats weird first there were two of them and now there's one."

Emi rolled her eyes.

"Thats why its called fusion."

Bee began to pull at Hercule's pant leg.

Emi, Hercule, and Dende all looked at him.

"Look I'm pretty hungry too but right now there's this fight and I'm trying to figure out this other thing all at once."

Bee frowned and barked.

Emi kneeled down and rubbed the top of his head.

"Whats the matter little guy?"

Bee barked some more and ran away.

She stood up and followed after him.

He brought her over to Piccolo where she saw something pink moving towards him.

She gasped.

"Piccolo! Look out behind you!"

He turned around and gasped.

The pink substance covered him.

And it did the same thing to Gotenks.

She ran over to Piccolo and tried to pull it off but it slipped through her fingers.

Once you couldn't see Gotenks or Piccolo anymore it stuck itself on Buu's body.

They all gasped when he transformed and was now wearing the fusion jacket.

Emi sniffed.

"H-He took my brother, best friend, and Mr. Piccolo."

She growled.

"Emi we can wish them back." Dende said.

"I don't care he needs to die for taking everyone I love!"

Buu smirked.

"I suppose the sudden loss of your friends and family has left you speechless Gohan, hurry and drain your tears so we can fight."

Buu lowered himself down to the ground in front of Gohan.

"How could you do that to them? They've been fair in this fight since the beginning."

"I'm not interested in fairs I'm interested in the extentions of every living creature on this planet."

Gohan smirked.

"Well you know with Piccolo's knowledge you know that you only have 30 minutes before your amazing power wears off."

"I've known this since the beginning but I wanted the best and I won't need 30 minutes to kill you."

"You wanted the best? Well you just absorbed the wrong super saiyan, buddy."

"I would have absorbed you but who would I have used as a punching bag? I guess I could use your other sibling over there she seems eager to fight."

He pointed over to Emi.

Gohan looked at her and noticed the glare on her face.

He turned around and glared at Buu.

"Don't you dare touch her."

"Try to stop me."

Gohan growled and launched himself towards Buu.

Hercule scratched his head.

"So what happened to those two?"

Emi glared at him.

"They got absorbed and Buu is using their power against my older brother!"

Hercule gulped.

"Okay."

As the battle started Emi forced herself not to interfere.

When she tried to Gohan yelled at her to stay put.

And she did just so she wouldn't get in her brothers way.

She growled as she watched Buu pound on him and toy with him.

"This isn't fair! Gohan is going to die!"

Dende smiled.

"Don't worry about it Emi I can heal him if he gets too injured."

"Really?"

"Yeah some namekians can heal and thats what I do."

She smiled.

"Awesome! Your the best Dende."

She looked over at the fight when she heard some mountains break.

Buu was pushing Gohan through tons of mountains with his hand on his face.

Emi gulped nervously.

"I hold the greatest powers in the universe! And I'll use them all to kill you!"

He let go of Gohan and brought his arm back.

He jumped into the air and took in a deep breath.

Emi gasped when she saw him form a ghost version of himself.

"Gohan! Don't let it touch you!"

He nodded.

Hercule screamed.

"Did you see that? Buu just created some mini Buu! What is that?"

He looked at Dende.

"How do you expect me to know?"

"Its an attack of Gotenks and if that ghost touches anything it blows up like a bomb but even worse." Emi said.

Dende and Hercule nodded.

Buu nodded his head and his ghost attacked.

Gohan dodged it but it was too much.

Emi's eyes widened in fear.

A huge explosion appeared when Gohan hit it.

She covered her eyes and waited until the blast died down.

When it did Gohan landed on the ground and didn't move.

"You can thank Gotenks for that technique and its kind of sad I almost feel guilty."

Emi growled.

"Gohan!"

Dende grabbed her arm.

"You have to stay back Emi."

"No I can't! He took away everyone! I won't let him take away Gohan!"

She knocked off his hand and powered up.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Half-Breed Twins**_

_** Chapter 24**_

* * *

Before Emi could fly over to Gohan a voice came into her head.

_"Emi stay where you are."_

"Gohan is that you?" She asked.

Hercule looked around.

He leaned over to Dende.

"Is she talking to herself?"

"No, I think Gohan is talking to her through her mind."

"Weird."

"_Yes and I don't want you getting hurt so stay with Dende and Hercule."_

"But-"

"_No buts now stay there."_

She looked to the ground and let her power drop back to normal.

She clenched her fists in anger.

Buu grabbed Gohan by his throat and lifted him up.

"The whole world is depending on you, your the savior and your three breaths away from the end."

Hercule looked around.

He gasped.

"Oh no! Bee! Where are you?"

Emi looked up and gasped.

"I found him! He's over there!"

Hercule ran over to her side and screamed.

Bee was running up towards Buu and Gohan.

Gohan kept struggling against Buu but he couldn't get his hand off of his neck.

He stopped struggling and his arm fell limp to his side.

Buu chuckled and made his hand begin to glow.

"Goodnight Gohan."

Emi gasped.

Buu turned around when he heard barking.

He extended his arm at Bee.

Hercule launched himself towards Buu and tried to hurt him but nothing happened.

Emi slapped her forehead.

"Is he trying to get killed?"

"Well he's about to in a second."

She looked up and growled.

Hercule was hugging Bee to his chest and shaking in fear.

Buu made his finger glow and pointed it at Hercule.

Gohan opened his eyes and kneed Buu in the face.

He let go of Gohan and stood on a rock.

Emi flew over to Hercule and dragged him back to where they were hiding.

Gohan attacked Buu but he ended up getting trapped in Gotenks galatic donut technique.

Buu chuckled.

"Another Gotenks move right out of the hat, so how does it feel Gohan to be trapped in your baby brother's move?"

Emi gasped.

"Let him go!"

Buu looked down at her and smirked.

"Don't worry Emi he'll be in a better place soon enough."

He cupped his hands.

"No!"

"Ka..ma...ha...me...HA!"

Before the blast could hit Gohan he broke out of the galatic donut and moved out of the way.

Buu chuckled.

As the battle continued Buu was winning.

Even Tien came to help but it was no use.

Buu was holding a blast above his head powerful enough to take out the entire Earth and everyone on it.

Emi shut her eyes and hugged Dende in fear.

He frowned and returned the hug.

All of a sudden before Buu could throw his blast someone appeared and cut him in half.

Emi let go of Dende and opened her eyes.

She looked up and smiled.

"Daddy!"

"Dad what are you doing here?"

Emi ran over to Gohan's side and smiled.

"Who cares daddy is back!"

Buu looked at Goku.

"Your Goku where did you come from? Your smarter than the others to try a sneak attack but that won't save you, not from me and I will absorb you soon enough."

Goku smiled.

"I don't think so Buu and for your information I have something that will make you pay for every crime you've committed."

Buu turned around.

"Do I have to prove myself once again."

"Huh?"

The lower part of Buu, which was behind Tien, stood up and kicked him.

Emi gasped.

His lower part flew up to him and re-attached itself.

Emi ran over to Tien and shook him.

"Hey are you alright?"

When he didn't say anything Emi shook him some more.

"Hey catch!"

She turned around and saw her father throwing something to Gohan.

It landed on the ground making Goku gasp.

"Hurry up and get it Gohan!"

"Uh...okay."

"Go and pick it up and put it on your right ear! Then we'll combine bodies and defeat Majin Buu!"

Gohan got on his hands and knees and searched for it.

Emi picked up Tien and ran over to where Dende and Hercule were.

"Can you heal him Dende?"

"Sure."

Dende put his hands over Tien and made him glow.

When he was finished Tien stood back up.

"Thanks I really appreciate it."

Emi smiled.

"No problem you helped out my big brother so I owed you one."

"So your Goku's daughter?"

"Yep."

He smiled.

"Your a very strong girl."

"Thanks."

"I better be on my way I'm no good here."

"Alright I hope to see you again some day."

He gave her a peace sign and flew off.

She turned around and watched her father fight Buu as a super saiyan 3.

As the battle ragged on Buu would attack Goku and then sometimes blast Gohan.

When Gohan finally found the earing Goku told him not to put it on.

Majin Buu outfit had changed from wearing the fusion jacket to wearing Piccolo's cape.

As Buu was talking to Goku no one noticed the pink substance making it's way to Gohan.

Emi and Goku gasped when it covered itself all over him and attached itself to Buu's body.

He transformed again but was wearing the top part of the gi Gohan was wearing.

Emi growled.

"He took away Gohan!"

Buu smirked.

"I have way more power than I did before and the only problem now is just you, right dad?"

"Oh no who am I going to fuse with now?"

"What are you going to do now Goku? Both of your sons are part of me now and all thats missing is your daughter."

Goku turned around and saw Emi.

He sighed.

"Well I guess Emi is the best choice."

He turned around.

"Hey! Emi!"

She looked up.

"Huh?"

"Put this on!"

When Goku was about to throw it he stopped.

Emi gasped.

Dende looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Someone's energy but that's impossible."

"Who is it?"

She smiled.

"Mr. Vegeta!"

"Vegeta but I thought he died."

"Me too but he's back somehow."

As Goku looked around Buu grew impatient.

He rushed towards Goku to hit him but before he did Goku disappeared.

Buu landed on the ground and looked around.

"Coward where are you hiding?"

Buu locked onto his energy and blasted off.

Emi was about to follow him but Dende stopped her.

"You can't go."

"Why not?"

"You'll get in the way but if you are going I'll go with you."

She smiled and nodded.

Hercule looked at Dende.

"Hey buddy do you know what that earing thing was?"

"Sorry but we have to go and try to improve this situation."

Hercule grabbed Dende by the back of his shirt.

"Hey! I saved your life remember? You owe me."

Emi raised an eyebrow.

Dende looked at her.

"Don't ask."

"Right."

"But how are we supposed to get to them? We don't know where they are." Hercule said.

Emi smiled.

"Thats what you think I can sense their energy and we both can fly."

"But what about me? I can't."

She looked at Dende.

"Can't we leave him here?"

"No now lets go."

She growled.

She stood in front of Hercule and kneeled down.

He looked at her confused.

"Get on my back."

"But I'll crush you."

"I'm stronger than I look."

"Alright."

He slowly got on her back like she was giving him a piggy-back ride.

He put Bee in his shirt.

Emi took off into the air and followed beside Dende.

Hercule screamed and covered Emi's eyes.

"Hercule! Stop it! I can't see!"

He screamed even more when she was heading towards a mountain.

Emi bit his hand making him remove them.

She screamed as well but moved out of the way.

She glared at him.

"Sorry."

"Just stay still."

He nodded.

And with that they were off.

But at a very slow pace.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Half-Breed Twins **_

_**Chapter 25 **_

* * *

As they kept on flying Emi grew annoyed with Hercule.

"Hey where are we going exactly?"

"Please just be patient." Dende asked.

All of a sudden everything began to rumble.

"What! Where is that rumbling noise coming from?"

Emi smiled.

"Probably my dad and Mr. Vegeta."

"Or the sound of Goku fighting with Majin Buu."

Hercule gasped and tightened his hold he had around Emi's neck.

She coughed a little.

"Yikes! Were not going over there are we? Say were not."

"We have too my dad might need our help."

"Oh come on he's Goku and he's defeated King Piccolo he'll be fine."

"Majin Buu is way different from King Piccolo." Dende said.

Hercule gulped.

"How much different?"

"A lot." Emi said.

After a while of flying Dende looked around.

"Emi set Hercule down right here."

She nodded.

"Uh but-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when Emi let him go.

She landed on the ground beside Dende and looked around.

All of a sudden Hercule started to scream.

She looked at him.

"Quiet Hercule! We don't want Buu to know were here."

Hercule stopped screaming and nodded.

Emi and Dende ran off with Hercule following closely behind.

They stopped walking and climbing when they saw a new fighter.

Emi cocked her head to the side.

"Who is he?"

Hercule stood beside Emi.

"He looks a lot like that Goku guy but a little different."

"Thats Goku alright but he fused with Vegeta."

Emi smiled.

"Awesome! If Goten and Trunks were super strong imagine how strong my dad and Vegeta are! There's still hope."

"What do you mean by that?" Hercule asked.

"She means with those two fused together the Earth has a very good chance of survivial."

"Is that right."

Emi smiled.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw the new fighter wearing earings.

She shrugged her shoulders.

Bee got out of Hercule's grasp and moved closer.

Hercule got up and followed after him.

He turned blue in the face and turned around.

"M-Mr. Guardian, little girl."

They both got up and walked over to his side.

They gasped when they saw Buu holding an extremely large blast over his head.

"How did Buu create such a giant energy ball?"

"He could split the Earth in two with that power." Emi said.

"I hope that guy can destroy it." Hercule said.

Emi nodded in agreement.

Buu threw the energy ball at Vegito but he didn't move an inch.

Emi gasped when she thought it engulfed him.

Hercule grabbed onto her so she wouldn't fly off.

Vegito put his hands on the energy ball and launched it right back at Buu.

Emi smiled.

"Way to go!"

"Emi be quiet." Dende said.

She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Sorry."

They all gasped from the blast of the energy ball when it blew up.

Hercule was holding onto a rock and was blown away.

"Mr. Satan!" Dende said.

When the blast was gone Bee, Emi, and Dende looked for Hercule.

Bee began to bark when he found his shoe.

Dende picked it up.

"Is he gone boy?"

Bee began to bark at a crater right next to his shoe.

They all looked inside.

"He's down there?" Emi said.

"HELLO! CAN YOU HEAR ME MR. SATAN? MR. SATAN!"

Emi turned around when she felt someone's powerlevel.

She turned around and saw a pile of rocks.

All of the rocks moved out of the way and Hercule stood there.

"I found him Dende."

Dende turned around and smiled.

"Your alive!"

"Yeah I am that was pretty close."

He sat on the ground.

Bee ran over to him and sat in his lap.

Emi grabbed his shoe and handed it to him.

"How did you survive that attack?" Dende asked.

Hercule laughed.

"Did you forget who you were talking to? I'm Mr. Satan the greatest martial arts champion that ever lived."

Emi rolled her eyes.

"Sure."

"So what happened to Majin Buu?"

Dende and Emi turned around and pointed into the air.

"Majin Buu and...Vegito...are fighting up there."

"Vegito?"

Emi smiled.

"Yeah! Because Vegeta calls my daddy Kakkarot so if you combine Vegeta and Kakkarot you get...Vegito!"

"Kakkarot? As in a carrot?"

"No thats his alien name."

Hercule scratched his head.

"Sure okay."

Dende chuckled.

As the battle ragged on Emi grew confused.

She knew it had to be way past 30 minutes but the fusion never wore off.

She looked at Dende.

"Hey Dende whats going on? Its way past 30 minutes and they aren't seperating."

"I was having the same thoughts but my guess is it has to do with those earings."

"They look like the ones that my dad was trying to get Gohan and then me to wear."

"I think they might be the potara earings."

"What are those?"

"I heard about it from Mr. Popo once its a type of fusion."

"A type of fusion?"

He nodded.

"Instead of doing the fusion dance where you only stay combined for 30 minutes the potara earings keep you fused together, forever."

Emi's eyes widened.

"Forever! You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm sorry Emi."

"That means that is my new daddy?"

She looked up at Vegito as he fought with Buu as a piece of candy.

"Yes but look on the bright side you, Goten, and Trunks get to be related."

Emi smiled.

"Yeah! I bet they'll flip when I tell them this."

Dende smiled and focused back on the fight.

As the battle continued Vegito decided to give Buu to the count of ten to say his prayers.

Emi growled.

"Why is he wasting his time? He should kill Buu now!"

"Well think about it Emi he does have Vegeta's attitude and personality and Vegeta does like to show off."

She nodded.

"But he wouldn't be this foolish."

"What do you mean?"

"Buu is up to something and he knows it."

Dende looked at her confused and back to the fight.

When Vegito was on eight Emi saw something floating behind him.

She gasped when she realized what it was.

"Vegito! Behind you!"

He turned around and gasped.

"Drat!"

Emi's eyes widened when it closed all around him.

Buu laughed evilly as he let it attach to his skin.

She growled.

"No...no...they can't be gone! They can't be!"

"Emi calm down we can wish them back."

She wiped her eyes.

Hercule smiled.

"Don't be sad kiddo."

"Why shouldn't I be? Buu has taken my entire family."

"Well your not the only one who lost someone I lost my baby girl Videl."

Emi looked at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Its alright I've got Bee."

Emi smiled.

"You know for a liar you aren't that bad of a guy."

"Well thanks...liar?"

"Yeah you lied about the Cell Games."

Hercule gulped.

"How do you know about that?"

"Because my brother, Gohan, was the one who defeated Cell."

Hercule's jaw dropped.

"You mean my sweet Videl's boyfriend was the one who killed Cell?"

"Yep."

He laughed.

"Well I don't have to worry about her getting hurt."

Emi looked at Dende.

"We should follow after Buu."

Emi nodded.

Before they could fly off a bunch of blasts were sent all over.

They all screamed.

Emi formed an energy shield around the three of them.

When it was finally over Hercule fell to the ground.

"I could have been killed."

"Mr. Satan are you okay?" Dende asked.

He stood up and lifted Dende up by his shirt.

"Okay? Just what is there to be okay about?"

"Well it seems that Vegito was going to win there for a while but now the future of the Earth is in the hands of Majin Buu."

"What are you talking about? Your supposed to be the guardian of the Earth! So do something! Use that power of yours to beat him!"

"Sorry! I would if I could but its beyond my power to do that now put me down!"

Hercule let him go.

"I'm sorry Dende I'm losing my head."

"Its fine Hercule."

Emi looked to the ground.

She knew she should be trying to defeat Buu but how could she?

She was only a little girl.

And she was the only hope the Earth had left.

But she wasn't that strong.

She was nowhere near Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, or even her fathers power.

She frowned.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Half-Breed Twins **_

_**Chapter 26 **_

* * *

All of a sudden Bee began to bark.

They all looked up and saw Buu headed their way.

Hercule and Dende gasped.

"Hit the deck!"

Emi yelped when Hercule grabbed her and jumped into a bush with Bee and Dende.

Buu smirked.

"What a beautiful place to destroy!"

Hercule shook with fear.

Emi looked at him.

"Stop it."

He nodded.

When they all knew Buu was gone they jumped out of the bush.

"What should we do now?"

Emi looked at Buu's figure as he flew away.

"Were going after Buu."

Hercule looked at her.

"Are you insane! He'll kill us!"

She smiled.

"Hercule everyone else is dead the three of us are the only ones left we have to do something."

"Were just an amazing good looking man, a guardian, a little girl, and a dog."

She cracked her knuckles.

"Lets just say I'm a special little girl and I'm most certainly my father's daughter."

Hercule leaned over to Dende.

"Who is her father?"

"Goku."

He smiled.

"In that case you go right ahead and kill him."

"I'm not strong enough just yet."

"You'll do fine."

"I need to wait for the right moment to strike and thats when he's weaker than he is now."

"Well we better go after him before we lose him." Dende said.

She nodded.

She picked up Hercule and flew off after Buu with Dende right behind her.

As they kept following Buu he stopped and clutched his stomach.

He swung his legs around and landed on the ground.

He used his attenna to turn a rock into a WC bathroom.

"Yes! Thank goodness!"

He opened the door and ran inside closing it behind him.

The three of them peeked over a rock and looked at it.

"I could use one of those myself." Hercule said.

"An evacuation station." Dende mumbled.

Hercule smirked.

"Hey this is the perfect time!"

He leaped over the rock.

Dende reached out for him.

"Time? For what?"

He looked back at them.

"What we've got right here is a golden opportunity."

He turned back around and walked towards it.

Emi sighed and leaped over the rock with Dende and Bee beside her.

"Wait! Hey! He'll kill you!"

Dende grabbed onto him.

"I don't have to use the bathroom I'm going to go in there and kick his pink butt."

"That isn't such a good idea Hercule." Emi said.

They all stopped walking when they heard something inside the bathroom.

They all covered their noses when a horrible stentch came from the bathroom.

"He dropped the bomb." Hercule said.

Emi gagged and fell onto the ground with Hercule and Dende.

When the smell faded away a bit Dende picked up Emi and hid behind a rock.

The door to the bathroom opened up and Buu walked out and fixed his pants.

"I'm glad thats over those guys were a pain in the rear who would of thought there would be such strong guys like that."

He took off into the air and landed on top of a cliff.

He smirked and made poses.

"Who's the most powerful being in the universe? Me! Majin Buu! Thats who!"

He began to laugh.

Emi covered her ears.

"That laugh of his is getting on my nerves."

Buu stood on top of the cliff just standing there doing nothing.

Hercule stood up and looked around.

"Where is he? That toxic gas won't finish me."

He began to punch and kick the air.

He stopped when he saw Buu and hid.

As Dende and Emi kept watching Buu his stomach made a funny noise.

"I better get a bite no sense destroying the world on an empty planet."

He took off into the air and flew off.

Hercule popped out of his hiding place and smiled.

"Look at him go! Taking off like a coward trying to escape from the mighty Mr. Satan!"

He started to laugh but stopped when he saw Dende and Emi's expressions.

They both shook their heads.

"Stop wasting time, lets track him down." Dende said.

"Say what? Look! I don't want to fight him!"

"Well thats good because no sane person would but were going to do it anyway."

"T-T-Tell m-m-me h-h-how." Hercule studdered.

"Well he said he was going to get something to eat, right? Well I'm sure he'll let his guard down while he's eating and then we've got him."

All of a sudden Emi's stomach growled.

Dende and Hercule looked at her.

She smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry I guess I'm hungry too."

"There's no time to eat Emi."

She pouted.

"But I haven't eaten since I woke up on the Lookout!"

"We'll get you something to eat later."

She frowned but nodded.

Emi picked up Bee and Dende picked up Hercule.

Hercule stopped Dende.

"Wait why are we going so soon? We should make a plan first."

Emi smiled.

"We'll wing it."

"Now lets go." Dende said.

Hercule yelled when Dende grabbed him by the back of his shirt and flew off.

They kept flying after Buu until he found a city.

He walked into a cake shop and laughed happily from all the sweets.

Emi drooled when she saw all the sweets.

Hercule looked at her.

"Your really hungry aren't you?"

"Yeah my entire family loves to eat as much as we love to fight."

"Wow."

She nodded.

Once Buu finished eating he took off into the air again.

But when the others took off after him they were shocked from what happened.

Buu transformed back into his form before he absorbed Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks.

Emi smiled.

"Yes! He's even weaker now!"

"But your still no match for him."

She looked at Dende.

"Why do you think he changed back anyway?"

"I'm not sure."

Buu landed on top of a cliff and stood there.

Emi, Hercule, Dende, and Bee simply watched him.

As they kept watching him he started to scream and steam came out of his head.

"Whats going on?" Hercule asked.

"Buu is getting angry about something but what is it!"

As they watched Buu freak out some more they all gasped when they saw Vegeta and Goku suddenly appear.

Emi smiled.

"They both are okay!"

Then Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and Gohan appeared as well.

Vegeta caught Piccolo and Trunks and Goku caught Goten and Gohan.

They flew over to the ground and set them down.

Emi flew over to them.

"Daddy! Mr. Vegeta!"

They turned around.

Goku smiled and hugged Emi.

"Hey Emi, are you okay?"

"Yeah! But how did you guys get out of Buu? He absorbed you both."

"We worked together and got the boys out."

She looked at the unconcious boys and smiled.

She looked up at Vegeta.

"Its good to have you back Mr. Vegeta."

"Whatever but right now we should focus on Buu."

Goku let go of Emi.

The three of them floated up to Buu where he was still freaking out.

Buu transformed into a child version of himself.

Vegeta chuckled.

"He's totally puny and you were so worried."

"Ha, you weren't worried huh? You had white knuckles and you know it."

Emi looked at Buu confused.

"Its hard to tell if he's stronger now or weaker." Vegeta said.

Buu stood still where he was with a serious expression on his face.

It then turned into a smirk.

He began to scream so loud it made the entire Earth shake.

Emi covered her ears.

"Now he's even louder than before!" She yelled.

Lightning errupted from his screaming and hit the ground.

Tornado's formed in the water and buildings broke in cities.

"Will someone shut him up!" Vegeta yelled.

He stopped screaming and stood up straight.

He extended his arm and blasted an energy ball at the ground.

Vegeta extended his arms and blasted an energy wave at the energy ball making it miss the ground.

"Woah! He's mad! That blast had enough power to destroy the entire planet! Nice shot man."

Vegeta glared at Buu.

"What a fool, does he want to die too?"

"He was probably planning on getting blown to bits and reforming again."

"Hey Buu! Its your business if you want to blow up the Earth but fight us first you little coward!"

Buu turned his head around and hissed at them.

Vegeta chuckled.

"Gifted speaker."

Buu turned around to face them fully and chuckled evilly.

He raised his arm into the air and formed a huge energy ball.

"No, no that can't be meant for us its way too much energy its enough to blow up the planet ten times!"

"Daddy can you or Mr. Vegeta stop that?"

"I wish we could Emi."

She gulped.

Was this the end?

Or was some miracle going to happen.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Half-Breed Twins **_

_**Chapter 27 **_

* * *

Emi, Vegeta, and Goku stared at Buu's energy ball with fear.

Goku reached his hands out towards Buu.

"Why are you doing this? There will be nothing left! Please Buu!" Goku yelled.

Buu smiled evilly.

He launched his energy ball at them.

Goku looked down at the boys.

"The boys, Piccolo...Vegeta we'll grab the boys and use instant transmission."

"Yes!"

They powered up and flew off.

Emi powered up to a super saiyan and flew behind Vegeta.

Goku looked to the ground and saw Hercule and Dende.

He growled and flew down towards them.

He grabbed both of them and flew beside Vegeta.

Goku put two fingers to his forehead and tried to concentrate.

Emi turned around and yelped when she saw the energy ball so close to them.

All of a sudden Kibitokai appeared in front of them.

He reached his hand towards Goku and he grabbed hold.

"Vegeta, Emi are you both on?"

Vegeta grabbed the back of Goku's gi and grabbed Emi's wrist.

"Go."

They all looked at the boys and Piccolo one last time before they disappeared.

They re-appeared on another planet.

Emi fell onto her head and then Hercule landed on top of her.

Her eyes widened and she pushed him off.

She clutched her head in pain and looked around.

"Your all alive!" Someone yelled with glee.

Emi looked to the side and gagged.

A wrinkly old man was smiling.

Goku growled.

"Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, I let all of them down."

Hercule looked up.

"Where am I? Oh, I died didn't I."

Vegeta growled and walked up to Goku.

He grabbed him by the front of his gi.

"And what do we have here? Idiot! How could you! You saved the namek boy and that big moron instead of your own sons! Have you lost your mind?"

Goku didn't respond he only looked to the side.

Dende walked up behind Vegeta.

"Vegeta I'm sorry."

He glanced at Dende and then growled at Goku.

He threw him to the ground and turned around.

"I can't believe the Earth is gone." Hercule stood up.

"The Earth is gone you say? Who are you trying to fool? What do you think this is, huh? Put that in your diaper old man."

The Old Kai glared at Hercule.

Dende ran up to him.

"Please you don't know what your saying! That's no normal old man he's a Kai."

Hercule looked at him.

"Does look a little strange, a Kai whats that? Some sort of purple leprechaun?"

"No! The Kai's look over the entire universe! Each Kai protects one of the quadrants but these two are actually Supreme Kai's."

"Really? Well I've got a question then, if these two are so amazing and powerful then why don't they stop Majin Buu?"

The Kai's looked at him shocked.

"Uh..."

"They saved this nut? My word." Old Kai said.

"Hey they have pointy ears too I'm thinking you must be one of them kid."

"No I'm not."

Hercule smiled.

"Hey! Now I get it! This is all a dream! Just a silly old dream!"

Emi looked at Dende.

"Should I pinch him to show him its not a dream?"

Dende shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course now it all makes sense! Pink monsters like Buu do not exsist and neither do purple people with pointy ears now do they?"

"Your not in a-" Emi said.

"And there's no such thing as little green men that watch over the Earth."

"But sir-" Dende said.

"And look at all those moons!"

He began to run to the edge of a cliff.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to fly away! This is my dream and I can do whatever I want!"

Bee began to run after Hercule.

Emi sighed.

"Can we send him to another planet?"

Hercule stopped at the edge of the cliff.

"Hey! Majin Buu! I don't care if this is a dream! No one hurts my daughter Videl or the Earth! I'm coming for you! Prepare to die!"

Emi looked at Dende.

"Better get your healing powers warmed up."

"Right."

Hercule stepped back and then jumped off the cliff.

Emi and Dende jumped when they heard him crash to the ground.

"Oh the pain, how can it hurt if this is a dream?"

"You can't pay for entertainment like this." Old Kai said.

"Kakkarot I can't believe this! Do you see what we have to put up with because of your decision? And your supposed to be a saiyan."

KibitoKai gasped.

"There he is."

They all looked into the crystal ball and saw Buu reforming.

"He's mad!" Goku said.

"That fiend how dare he!"

"If he can withstand an incredible explosion like that how are we ever going to defeat him?" KibitoKai asked.

Buu looked around before disappearing.

"Did you see that?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, he's using instant transmission."

"But how could he have learned it that fast? Now he can travel at the speed of light!"

He appeared on another planet and blew it up with a flick of his finger.

Emi growled.

"He's killing inoccent people! It isn't right!"

"No its not but what can we do?" Dende asked.

"I think that he's searching for you two." Old Kai said.

They all looked at him.

"Why would he be looking for my dad and Vegeta?"

"The two of them are the strongest opponents he's ever fought against."

"Whats he going to do? Destroy every planet he looks?" Goku asked.

"Yes I'm afraid so this Buu he doesn't experience remorse whatsoever."

"With instant transmission he can destroy an entire solar system in less than an hour."

"Hey wait!"

They all looked at Dende.

"Huh?"

"I forgot! The dragon balls!"

"They got destroyed though." Emi said.

"Not the new ones on New Namek and I'm sure elder Mori has made a new set by now we can use them to wish back the Earth and everyone that was killed."

Goku and Vegeta smiled.

Emi raised an eyebrow confused about everything.

"Namek? What is that?"

"Where some old friends live." Goku said.

"He's right!" Vegeta said.

"But there is a small problem Dende the other nameks are too far away."

"Huh?"

"I can barely sense them from where we are which means we can't reach them by using instant transmission we'd need a spaceship."

Dende frowned.

"Which we don't have."

Vegeta growled angerily.

"Wait! I'm not sure what the dragon balls are but I'm a Kai! My instant transmission is not limited by distance I can go anywhere I want!"

"Yes alright!" Goku and Dende said.

"Yes! Things seems to be finally going in our favor!" Vegeta said.

Emi scratched her head still in confusion about Namek.

"Hold it right there." Old Kai said.

"Huh?"

"I'm familiar with the dragon balls and using them in this case just isn't proper! They aren't supposed to be used anywhere except for their home planet."

"Aw come on." Goku said.

"Using those balls elsewhere could upset the natural balance of the universe!"

Goku walked toward the Old Kai and messed with his fingers.

"Aren't you being a little strict?"

"Hm?"

"After all the Earth does have some very beautiful women on it and there's one in particular that I'm thinking about remember your reward for helping Gohan?"

This caught Vegeta's attention.

Old Kai smiled.

"Oh you mean that one."

"The one you get to kiss, I've known her since I was a boy she's great."

Emi looked at Vegeta when he started to growl.

"But didn't she die along with the rest of the planet?"

"Sure! But we can use the dragon balls to wish all the Earthlings back!"

"Hey Kakkarot!"

Goku looked at him.

"Huh?"

"You wouldn't be talking about Bulma by any chance."

"Um..."

Goku gulped nervously.

Vegeta growled and got in his face.

"OH YOU ARE AREN'T YOU? YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE AT ALL? LET HIM KISS YOUR WOMAN!"

"But she's not nearly as pretty as Bulma, see it was a compliment."

Emi giggled from their arguement.

"He blew up another world!"

They all looked over at KibitoKai.

Buu then disappeared and re-appeared in Otherworld.

"Darn him, he's found his way to Otherworld."

Vegeta smirked.

"Lets go get him."

Old Kai looked at KibitoKai.

"Hey I think its time you gave them your earings, don't you? These two will clean Buu's clock if they fuse together."

"Yes of course."

He removed his earings and handed them to them.

Vegeta simply stared at it.

"Wait a second if they fuse won't they be permently fused together?" Emi asked.

"Thats how it works."

She frowned.

"But I like my dad the way he is."

Goku smiled.

"No need to worry Emi because we won't be fusing."

The Kai's looked at him shocked.

"Are you insane!"

"Sorry but if it weren't forever I'd be fine with it but I'd rather pass this time."

"I...understand." KibitoKai said.

"Besides Buu isn't a fused being anymore its only fair that I fight him in my natural state."

"What are you saying? Have you lost your mind! This isn't about your ego! This is about the fate of the universe!" Old Kai yelled.

"Perhaps you should reconsider."

Vegeta smirked.

"Kindly allow me to put an end to any further questions."

"Alright."

Vegeta crushed the earing in his hand making the Kai's scream.

"After all we are saiyans we do have our pride."

Goku did the same thing.

"But how do you think you'll beat Majin Buu in his present state? This is his original form he's more powerful than ever."

"Don't worry it'll work out somehow."

Emi smiled.

"Daddy can I fight Majin Buu?"

Vegeta and Goku looked at her confused and shocked.

He knelt down to her size.

"I don't think you should he's way stronger than you."

She gave him a serious look.

"All I've done since Buu was hatched was watched everyone else fight him I want to fight him for what he's done."

"You could get really hurt."

Vegeta smirked.

"Let her fight Kakkarot she is more saiyan than you are."

He sighed.

"Alright but you have to promise only get to fight him if either Vegeta or I ask for you help okay?"

She nodded.

"I promise."

He smiled and rubbed the top of her head.

He looked at Vegeta.

"Ready to fight?"

"Of course."

"KibitoKai I want you, Dende, and Old Kai to instant transmission somewhere safe."

He nodded.

"Good luck Goku, Vegeta, and Emi."

They all nodded.

Once they were gone Vegeta and Goku powered up.

After a couple of seconds Majin Buu was before them.

Ready to fight.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Half-Breed Twins **_

_**Chapter 28 **_

* * *

As Buu stared at the three saiyans he began to point and laugh.

Vegeta chuckled and cracked his knuckles.

"How perfect we fight as we like here."

Goku smiled and nodded.

He looked down at Emi.

"Emi if you want I can get KibitoKai to come get you real quick."

"No way I'm staying here until the end."

"Okay but remember what I said."

"Don't interfere unless you or Vegeta ask for my help."

He nodded.

He looked at Vegeta.

"We should probably decide who goes first while we still have a spare minute."

"Right, how are we going to do it?"

"I guess we'll try the old fashioned way."

"Alright Kakkarot your asking for it."

"We'll see about that."

Emi prepared herself for them about to fight.

But they weren't going to fight.

They played rock, paper, sisscors.

Emi raised an eyebrow.

Goku smiled.

"Yeah! I did it!"

Vegeta growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

He dropped out of his super saiyan state and stood beside Emi.

Goku began to stretch his legs.

"You may have beaten me Kakkarot but there better be a good chance I'll get my turn anyway."

Goku stopped stretching and stood up straight.

"Gee thanks but if you wanted a turn you should have chose paper."

"Whatever."

"The fact of the matter is I could have destroyed the bad Majin Buu when I was a super saiyan 3 but I wanted the boys to try their hand at saving the world."

Vegeta grabbed Emi's wrist and floated into the air.

He landed on top of a cliff very far away and let her go.

Emi looked up at Vegeta.

"Do you think my dad can destroy Buu?"

"He might but Buu has grown stronger than the last time we fought him."

She gulped.

Goku began to power up making electricity surround his body.

When he stopped Buu began to hit his chest and make weird noises.

Goku grew annoyed and decided to start the battle.

As Vegeta and Emi observed the fight it was clear that Buu wasn't handling it seriously.

He kept playing with Goku and making him look like a fool.

But it was clear who was stronger and it was certainly Buu.

Goku was now fighting Buu as a super saiyan 3.

Emi grew angry every time Buu hurt her father badly.

Buu turned himself into some sort of cannonball and was chasing after Goku.

He hit the ground and caused a huge dust of smoke to form.

Emi wobbled around a bit but kept looking at the fight.

The ground began to shake and Buu came out of the ground.

He stopped in mid-air and laughed at Goku.

Buu stopped laughing after a while and rushed towards him.

Goku cupped his hands.

"Ka...ma...ha...me...HA!"

He fired his blast at Buu and hit him dead on.

Goku fell to his hands and knees from exhaustion.

Little blobs of pink goo floating in the air turned into minature versions of Majin Buu.

They all laughed at Goku and began to blast him with various ki blasts.

Once they all stopped he tried to power up but fell to his normal form.

He fell onto his stomach.

"No Kakkarot!"

Vegeta and Emi both powered up and flew over to Goku's side.

Emi frowned and started to shake him.

"Daddy get up."

Goku groaned with pain.

"Look Kakkarot I know its your turn but I think I better cut in at this point unless your finished eating dirt."

"Yeah sure be my guest...please be careful Vegeta."

"Count on it and Emi you get your father somewhere safe so he can rest up."

She nodded.

Vegeta looked at all the minature Buu's before flying up to them.

Emi looked down at her father.

She rolled him onto his back and lifted him up.

She flew into the air and landed near some rocks that would cover them.

She lifted him up so he could lay against a mountain.

"Hey is he okay?" A voice asked.

She turned her head to the side and her eyes widened.

"Hercule? Bee? What are you two doing here?"

Hercule scratched his head.

"I was brought here by that one purple guy remember."

"Yeah but Dende, KibitoKai, and Old Kai all left the planet for safety why aren't you with them?"

"I don't know but is Goku alright?"

She looked back at her father.

"I don't know he got beat up pretty bad."

She shook her father and his eyes began to open.

"E-Emi?"

"Yeah its me are you okay?"

He rubbed his head and sat up.

"I'm fine but where is Vegeta?"

She pointed up to the sky.

Vegeta was crashed into the side of a mountain and Buu was floating right in front of him.

Buu backed up and formed a huge energy ball.

"No! Mr. Vegeta!"

"Emi stay here."

She nodded.

Goku flew up into the air and knocked Buu backwards making him lose his hold on the energy ball.

Emi sat beside Hercule as they watched the fight.

Goku was now a super saiyan 3 and was dodging Buu's incoming kicks that came through the ground.

He kicked Buu on the side of the head making his upper body get sent right towards her and Hercule.

He smiled evilly.

Hercule and Bee both screamed in horror as Emi glared at him.

Buu formed two ki blasts in his hands.

She looked at Hercule and sighed.

_"This is going to hurt."_ She thought.

She jumped in front of Hercule right when Buu fired the ki blasts.

She got sent flying backwards and landed on top of Hercule.

"Emi!" Goku yelled.

Hercule sat up and shook her.

She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

She examined the front of her gi that was burned off and was now revealing her blue long-sleeve shirt now.

"Wow that really hurt."

"Thanks for the help."

She smiled.

"No problem I knew you could have been killed and I didn't want that to happen."

He sniffed.

Emi yelped when Hercule brought her to his chest in a hug.

"You are the nicest person ever!"

She coughed when he increased the hold making her not able to breathe.

"C-Can't...breathe!"

"Oh sorry."

He set her on the ground.

She coughed and clutched her throat.

"I-Its fine."

She rubbed her throat and turned back to look at the fight.

As the battled continued, Vegeta ended up taking Goku's place as he tried to regain his strength.

Buu was tossing Vegeta around like he was a rag doll.

And he kept toying with him making him feel as if he was weaker than a rock.

Emi had to hold herself back from flying in and helping him out.

She clenched her fists together so tight that cuts formed and blood rolled out of her palms.

Buu had knocked Vegeta to the ground making a huge cloud of dirt and smoke form.

Emi was about to power up but was stopped.

"Emi don't you dare!" Goku yelled.

She looked up at her super saiyan 3 father.

"But Vegeta will die!"

"Has he asked for your help?"

She looked over at where Vegeta was as he got up and distracted Buu some more.

"No but-"

"You promised me you wouldn't interfere unless either one of us asked for your help and he hasn't asked."

She growled but stayed where she was.

Buu gave Vegeta an onslaught of kicks and punches and finished him off with a blast to the face.

Emi closed her eyes tight when she heard his scream of pain.

"Hey Emi don't worry about him he'll be fine." Hercule said.

"No he won't he keeps getting up and fighting and if he wasn't already dead he'd be dead by now."

Hercule rubbed the top of her head.

"Just quit worrying about him it will only upset you even more."

She sniffed but nodded.

Emi and Hercule looked back to the fight when they heard screaming.

Buu had his hand wrapped around Vegeta's throat cutting off his air supply.

She stared helplessly in anger.

Buu increased his hold even more making him scream even louder.

He started to wrap his entire arm around Vegeta's body and made electricity form on his arms.

Buu wrapped his arm around Vegeta's body even more making it unable for him to move.

Emi covered her ears to block out his screams.

Buu swung him around on the ground and into mountains and finally let him go.

When he did Emi and Hercule both didn't hear anymore screams.

Vegeta got back up again and rubbed his throat.

He didn't even have a second to breathe again when Buu wrapped his hand around his throat again.

Emi growled and made a step forward but Hercule grabbed her and lifted her up.

She wiggled around in his arms.

"Let me go! He needs help!"

"You could die."

"Its better than listening to Vegeta's screams of pain!"

"Remember your promise to Goku?"

"Yes but it doesn't matter right now."

"I'll stop him."

Emi looked at him confused.

"What?"

He set her on the ground and stepped forward.

"Buu! I caught you with your filthy hand in the cookie jar didn't I?"

"Hercule you'll get killed!" Emi whispered.

"How long did you think you could get away with doing all these bad things? Mr. Satan will step in if that other coward won't!"

Hercule jumped into the air and moved even closer.

Buu smirked at him and chuckled.

The ki blast in his hand disappeared and he dropped Vegeta on the ground.

Emi ran out from where she was and ran to Vegeta's side.

She shook him but he didn't move.

"Vegeta wake up."

He groaned.

Emi looked over at Hercule and slapped her forehead.

He was making faces directly in front of Buu.

He started to shake his butt at him and slapped it.

As he kept taunting him Buu grew annoyed.

Buu flew towards Hercule but stopped when he was close enough to him.

He clutched his head and began to scream.

Emi raised an eyebrow.

As he kept screaming Hercule kept taunting him saying how much Buu must be afraid of him.

Vegeta sat up.

"Kakkarot! What are you doing? Idiot you should use this time to power up!"

"Aw man your right."

Goku screamed and began to raise his power.

Emi looked over at Hercule and Buu.

Buu stopped screaming and spit something out of his mouth.

She raised an eyebrow when a cloud of smoke appeared and the fat Majin Buu rolled onto the ground.

Vegeta and Goku's faces looked shocked.

Hercule gasped.

"B-B-Buu?"

He ran over to fat Buu and tried to wake him up.

Kid Buu made his way over to Hercule and stood still as he hit him.

Kid Buu chuckled.

Once Hercule finished attacking him Kid Buu pulled back his fist and lightly hit Hercule on the nose.

He gasped in pain and began to roll around on the ground.

Emi rubbed her forehead.

Hercule stood up and ran over to Emi and hid behind her.

"Hey your strong right?"

"I guess."

"Why don't you protect me."

She looked over at Kid Buu as he chuckled evilly.

"I might be strong but I'm no match for him."

"Come on your Goku's kid."

She looked at Hercule and back to Kid Buu as he walked towards her.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Half-Breed Twins**_

_** Chapter 29**_

* * *

Kid Buu chuckled as he approached Emi and Hercule.

Emi gulped and slipped into her fighting stance.

Before he could reach them an energy wave was sent between them.

They all looked over and saw Fat Buu standing up.

"He's alive." Vegeta said.

Bee barked and stood in front of Fat Buu.

He smiled.

"Bee!"

"B-Buu?"

Kid Buu growled.

Fat Buu glared at him.

"You leave alone they both Buu's buddies."

Emi smiled.

Hercule had tears running from his eyes and snot from his nose.

"Buu your alive thank goodness."

He pushed Emi aside and began to walk over to Fat Buu.

Vegeta looked up at Goku.

"Kakkarot hurry up! How long is this going to take?"

"Somethings not right its not working, I don't know but I was almost up to full power a minute ago but then it started slipping away."

"What! What do you mean?"

Kid Buu growled and flew towards Fat Buu and began to fight.

Emi helped Vegeta sit up.

Goku kept trying to power up but couldn't.

"I need to relax I'm way too tense."

Emi and Vegeta both gasped when Goku dropped out of his super saiyan 3 form into his normal form.

"No! Your kidding me!" Vegeta said.

Goku started to pant.

"This can't be..."

Vegeta stood up with the help of Emi and examined the fight.

He smirked.

"I can't believe that moron has done something useful."

Goku landed on the ground behind them.

Emi walked up to him.

"Daddy whats wrong? Why can't you be a super saiyan 3?"

"I don't know but this isn't a safe place for you to be right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll contact KibitoKai and get him to bring you off the planet."

"No way I'm not leaving."

"You don't have a say in the matter Emi."

She glared at him.

"I'm not leaving."

Goku shivered from the ChiChi-like glare.

"I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I have saiyan blood in me I'll be fine."

Goku sighed but nodded.

Vegeta looked back at Goku.

"Hey! Whats the deal? Were you pulling some stupid joke on me or what? That didn't tickle you know."

"Sorry I misjudged, man, how strange when I was training in Otherworld super saiyan 3 was...well...easy but this body uses twice as much energy."

"Twice as much." Emi mumbled.

Goku smiled.

"I guess your pretty mad."

Vegeta smirked and shut his eyes.

As they were watching the fight Fat Buu was getting beat up pretty bad by Kid Buu.

"This is not good he can't even land a single punch on him." Goku said.

Emi frowned.

"Don't die Buu."

All of a sudden Vegeta yelled.

"Supreme Kai! Dende! Old Kai! If your listening to me I need to talk to you all right now!"

Emi and Goku looked up confused.

"Huh?"

"I need your help! Come on can you hear me or not?"

_"Yes yes were here."_ Old Kai said.

"Good now look, go to New Namek right away we have no time to waste! And gather the dragon balls!"

_"What for?"_ Dende asked.

"To save our hides thats what for but if you don't hurry it'll be too late!"

After a couple of minutes Vegeta relaxed.

"Well its about time."

"Hey I know you've got a plan." Goku said.

"Yes and...?"

"Well I'd hate to ask but um...what is it exactly?"

"Kakkarot how many times have you saved the world up until now?"

Emi looked at her father curiously.

"What? How many? I'm not sure."

"Just guess."

Goku thought about it.

"Well gosh half a dozen at least."

Emi's eyes widened.

She couldn't believe her father saved the world that many times.

"Well maybe its time the Earth fends for itself for once."

Goku looked at him confused.

As they all watched the fight Dende's voice came into their heads.

_"Vegeta its me Dende were on Namek right now and we have all the dragon balls we just have to know what your wishes are."_

"Got it, now listen carefully Dende this is very important."

"_Ready when you are."_

Emi and Goku looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"First I want the planet Earth to be restored to its natural state and I want all the good people killed by Buu from the morning of the tournament to be brought back to life."

_"Yes I understand should I make the wishes now?"_

"Yes right now!"

"_Uh...I'm sorry."_

Vegeta growled.

"Dende I'm putting my faith into Vegeta's plan and I'd like for you to do the same, okay?" Goku said.

_"Of course Goku, what would you like the third wish to be Vegeta?"_

"Only those two wishes matter so do what you please."

Goku walked toward Vegeta and stopped behind him.

"Hey just out of curiousity why didn't you ask the dragon to bring back all the people killed by Buu brought back to life? Wouldn't that be easier?"

"No thanks that would mean Babbidi would be brought back to life and I never want to see that little freak again."

"But-" Goku said.

"And that would bring back all the inoccent lives that I killed at the stadium."

"I see, wow, I'm impressed you really thought this through."

_"Oh no! I almost forgot Porunga only has the power to bring back one person to life per wish."_ Dende said.

"Your kidding!"

"Thats right! He's different then Shenron."

Emi raised an eyebrow.

_"Vegeta seems I was wrong everythings a go!"_

"Thank goodness, please proceed now."

_"Right were on it."_

They all looked back to the fight.

Kid Buu had his legs wrapped around Fat Buu making him scream in pain.

Hercule was trying to get him off but he wouldn't let go.

Once he bit Kid Buu's attenna he smirked.

He unwrapped his legs from Fat Buu and hit Hercule on the head with his.

He then kicked Hercule across the face sending him flying.

"Hercule!" Emi yelled.

"Emi stay still he'll be fine."

She clenched her fists but nodded.

Kid Buu began to pound on Fat Buu even more making Goku and Vegeta worried.

"Shoot, Kakkarot check it out do you feel that?"

"Yeah the good Buu is losing and pretty fast."

"He won't last were running out of time, blast it! Whats taking them so long? Dende! Hurry it up! We don't have all day!"

_"Yeah yeah we hear you, what are you complaining about you hot-head? Porunga is doing all the work_." Old Kai said.

Vegeta growled.

_"Vegeta we did it! All the people are back! There all alive!_" Dende yelled.

"Good."

Goku walked to his side.

"So whats next? Whats the plan?"

Emi looked up and tilted her head to the side.

"What happened to your halo Mr. Vegeta?"

Goku smiled.

"Your alive again you lucky dog."

Emi floated in front of him and noticed all his bruises and cuts were gone.

She smiled.

"And guess what else you told Dende to wish back the good people your a good person Mr. Vegeta!"

He looked at Emi shocked.

"Ah ha! I get it now I bet you'll get Gohan, Goten, and Trunks fight aren't you?"

"Wrong."

"Huh?"

"Lets do it now its time."

Emi and Goku looked confused.

"Time for what?"

"The spirit bomb."

"Thats your big idea, a spirit bomb?!"

Emi scratched her head.

"Whats a spirit bomb?"

"Its an energy ball filled with pure energy."

"What will it do?"

"If its thrown at someone or something that has pure evil it will be destroyed."

She looked over a Kid Buu and smiled.

"I get it! Thats a really good idea Mr. Vegeta."

He smirked.

"Of course it is I came up with it."

"But this planet barely has enough energy to spare Vegeta." Goku said.

"Then borrow energy from the Earth and its people its about time they help out in battle."

Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"It might work but I'm not sure."

Vegeta growled.

"Just do it Kakkarot! It will work."

He put his hands up in defense.

"Alright alright just calm down."

Maybe the spirit bomb would work.

But Goku wasn't too sure.

It didn't work against Vegeta or even Frieza.

How is Vegeta so sure it'll work against Kid Buu?


	30. Chapter 30

_**Half-Breed Twins **_

_**Chapter 30 **_

* * *

Goku and Emi kept observing the fight.

Vegeta turned around.

"Now, its time do you know what to do Kakkarot?"

Goku looked at him.

"Yeah but...do you really think the people of Earth have that much energy?"

"Hm?"

"Uh...I'm not doubting your plan its just that Buu is so darn powerful."

Vegeta smirked.

"It'll be enough I've learned not to underestimate the power of the human race; we won't just take a little bit we'll take as much as they can offer."

"Their maximum, huh?"

Goku smiled.

_"Vegeta_." Dende said.

"What?"

_"Uh...Porunga wants to know what your third wish is."_

"How about some new boots? Size 9 please."

"_New boots? He's not serious is he?"_

"Of course not! Is KibitoShin there?"

"_Yes I'm here."_ He said.

"I need to speak to the entire people of Earth all at one time."

"_Are you saying that you want to speak telepathically to them?"_

"Exactly."

_"It can't be done."_ Old Kai said.

Vegeta growled.

"_Uh Vegeta we don't know how."_ KibitoKai said.

"Great! Now what."

"_Hey fella's I can help with that."_ A voice said.

"What?"

Goku smiled.

"Oh hey! Its King Kai! Can you really do it?"

"King Kai?" Emi mumbled.

"_Of course I can! Its simple, okay Vegeta you've got the floor; whenever you feel the urge just go for it."_

"Thats more like it."

Emi nudged her father.

"Who's King Kai?"

"He's a friend in Otherworld."

She nodded.

"People of the Earth listen carefully, as you know some very strange events have been taking place and I'm sure you all think this is a dream but it is not."

Hercule stood up.

"Not a dream, hey whats this guy talking about?"

Goku and Emi turned around and put their index fingers to their lips.

Goku smiled.

"He's speaking to the people of Earth."

"Hm? But thats not possible and instead of that could you guys please go over there and help Buu."

"We are trying to help trust me this is the best way."

He nodded.

Emi smiled at him.

"Buu is really strong Hercule he'll be fine."

"I hope so."

She turned around and continued to listen to Vegeta speak to the Earth.

"If you all raise your arms into the air we can defeat Majin Buu once and for all."

Emi gulped nervously.

Vegeta turned around and looked at Goku.

"They all are ready Kakkarot take your place."

"Right, your really on top of things I'm impressed."

Goku ripped off his orange gi top revealing his blue undershirt.

He flew into the air and stopped.

He raised his arms into the air and floated in mid-air.

"Alright if there ever was a time you guys this is it." Goku said.

After a couple of seconds Emi noticed a small blue energy ball getting bigger and bigger above her fathers head.

"Wow that sure is cool."

"People of Earth don't stop now its working! All of you, raise your hands up!"

Goku smiled when it got bigger and looked down at Emi and Vegeta.

"Vegeta! Keep it coming!"

Emi and Vegeta looked over at the fight when Kid Buu launched a huge energy ball at Fat Buu.

She gasped from the wind speed and held onto Vegeta.

Her and Vegeta looked to the side when they heard yelling and saw Hercule being blown away.

Emi gasped.

"Hercule!"

She let go of Vegeta and flew towards Hercule.

She grabbed him by his foot and grabbed Bee.

When the wind stopped blowing she set him down behind Vegeta.

"Thanks Emi."

"No problem."

"Darn the fat one's dead." Vegeta said.

Emi ran to his side.

"Oh no!"

"Its all over! We needed more time."

Hercule pointed.

"Look there, Buu's alive."

They both saw a pink substance coming out of the crater where Kid Buu stood.

Vegeta looked shocked.

"Huh."

Hercule began to laugh when the four Fat Buu's began to pound on Kid Buu.

"Thats it Buu! Give it to him!"

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"Nice, were still in the game."

"Vegeta! Its not getting any bigger! There's no way this is going to cut it! We need more energy than this!" Goku yelled.

"No it should have been fully completed by now, darn whats going on."

_"You raise your hands."_ A voice said.

_"You raise your hands I don't believe in that nonsense."_ Another voice said.

"Where did that come from? There's nobody there, is there." Hercule said.

"_Whose voice was that?"_ A female voice asked.

_"I don't know but he didn't sound nice_." Another voice said.

"What! I don't believe this!" Vegeta yelled.

"_It must have been a trick." _A male voice said.

Vegeta growled.

"Are they mad."

Bee barked making Hercule gasp.

"Quiet boy now is not the time."

Vegeta stomped the ground beside where Hercule was laying making him jump up and scream.

"WHEN ARE YOU ALL GOING TO GROW UP! CAN'T YOU EARTHLINGS DO ANYTHING BY YOURSELVES?!"

Emi took a step back a bit scared of Vegeta.

They kept examining the fight between Fat Buu and Kid Buu.

Kid Buu was destroying the other Buu since he ran out of energy.

Hercule gasped and grabbed Vegeta's leg.

"Please help him! If you don't he'll die! Please! I beg of you!"

Vegeta growled and knocked Hercule off of his leg.

"Fine! I'm going!"

Right when he was about to fly off a voice stopped him.

_"Wait! Vegeta please! Don't be rash you've got to try and persuade them again_." King Kai said.

"Alright I'll do it; people of the Earth...RAISE YOUR HANDS TO THE SKY RIGHT NOW OR YOUR ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Emi and Hercule gasped and hugged each other.

"Hey! What the heck is going on down there? No one except our family and friends have offered any energy!" Goku yelled.

"I know that! For some reason those idiot Earthlings won't do what I tell them to do!"

"Vegeta! You've got to try again!"

"Okay! Hey! People of the Earth! Your all in danger! Majin Buu has not been defeated he lives! Help get rid of Majin Buu before he gets rid of you!"

Emi looked at him and noticed the angry expression.

"Mr. Vegeta maybe you should ask them nicely."

He looked at her.

"Why should I?"

"Think about it, all of them are being told what to do from a voice they don't know I know I wouldn't listen."

He calmed himself down and tried Emi's way.

"People of Earth please I beg of you all, you must listen to me please were running out of time, raise your hands do it before its too late."

Hercule looked at Emi.

"Maybe you should try."

"Why?"

"I know I'd listen to a little girl if she needed help."

She nodded.

"Everyone I know you all are questioning to raise your hands to the sky but think of your families, your children, your friends; don't let Buu win!" She said.

They all waited and what they got wasn't a good respond.

_"Don't put your hands up! My son is dying its a trick!" _A female voice said.

_"Don't raise your hands up they're trying to steal our souls!" _Another voice said.

Vegeta growled.

"Idiots! They deserve to die!"

They looked over when they heard an explosion.

"Oh no! Buu!" Hercule yelled.

Kid Buu grabbed the other Buu by his attenna and began to hit him in the stomach.

Vegeta gasped.

"He's finished, he doesn't have anything left."

"This isn't right! My Buu can't die in my dream."

"And once he's finished with him he'll come after all of us." Emi said.

Kid Buu finished punching Fat Buu in the stomach and dropped him to the ground.

He extended his arm toward him and formed a ki blast.

"Me not you." Kid Buu said.

"Buu!" Hercule yelled.

"Its his finishing move."

"No way! Not while the champ is still alive!"

He jumped off the rock they were standing on and picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at Kid Buu.

It hit the back of Kid Buu's head.

Hercule looked shocked.

"Wow I hit him in the head."

Kid Buu made the ki blast in his hand disappear and he looked at him.

Hercule turned around and stood in front of the rock Vegeta and Emi were standing on.

Kid Buu looked up at Goku shocked.

He growled angerily.

"Marvelous now what." Vegeta said.

"I think he's mad." Emi said.

Kid Buu screamed and disappeared.

"Kakkarot I'm going to buy you some time but your going to have to get through to those Earthlings."

Vegeta disappeared and re-appeared in front of Goku.

"Vegeta you've been wished back your body isn't going to be as durable this time so be careful!"

Emi bit her lip.

Kid Buu smirked and hit Vegeta in the stomach making him cough up blood.

"Vegeta!" Emi yelled.

Kid Buu laughed as he kept hitting Vegeta.

"No! Fellow Earthlings please listen! We need your energy now! Raise your hands up I beg of you! This is our last chance to defeat Majin Buu!" Goku yelled.

Emi watched as the spirit bomb a little bigger when her father spoke.

She gasped when Vegeta hit the ground from Kid Buu.

As Buu kept beating on Vegeta, Emi grew angry.

Her hair flashed blonde from anger.

She clenched her fists together as she tried to hold herself back.

As they heard the rude remarks from everyone on Earth Hercule growled.

"Idiots don't they have any brains! Whats wrong with you all! Can't you lend us a hand? How many times have I saved you people, huh?"

Emi looked at him shocked.

_"He saved us from Cell and now he's trying to save us from Buu."_ Someone said.

_"He's going to save us again._" Another voice said.

Hercule smiled and made a peace sign.

"Now raise up those hands and lend me that energy so I can defeat Majin Buu!"

Goku looked at him shocked.

"Huh?" Emi said.

"Uh nothing personal I just don't think they'd do it if they didn't think it was me."

Goku smiled as the spirit bomb grew even bigger than before.

"Its working! Way to go Mr. Satan!" Goku yelled.

Emi examined the fight between Vegeta and Kid Buu and saw him pounding on Vegeta.

She growled angerily and took a step forward.

"Emi don't you dare!"

She looked at her father.

"But-"

"No buts! You promised!"

She growled and powered up to a super saiyan 2.

"Some promises need to be broken!"

She screamed and flew towards Kid Buu.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Half-Breed Twins**_

_** Chapter 31**_

* * *

Kid Buu turned his head around but was punched across the face by Emi.

He dropped his grip on Vegeta and flew into a mountain.

Vegeta fell to the ground on his stomach and groaned with pain.

She bent down to his side.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm just peachy."

She chuckled from his sarcasm and looked up.

Kid Buu was smirking at her.

She gulped and stood in front of Vegeta.

She slipped into her fighting stance.

Kid Buu chuckled and disappeared.

Emi gasped when she was punched in the back of the head.

She kicked him in the stomach and then kneed him across the face.

She looked at him shocked when it did nothing.

Kid Buu grabbed her by her blue long-sleeve shirt and punched her in the face and stomach.

He threw her into the air and blasted her.

Emi crashed into the mountain and dropped back to her normal form.

She opened her eyes and looked up seeing Kid Buu kicking Vegeta.

She growled.

She had to become stronger but how?

Her eyes widened when she remembered something she heard her father say to the boys about reaching super saiyan 3.

_"This next energy has to come from deep inside and you have to push hard to find it, when you tap into that you become a super saiyan 3."_

She pushed herself out of the mountain and floated to the ground.

She powered back up to a super saiyan 2.

Kid Buu looked over at her and smirked.

She clenched her fists and began to scream and raise her power even more.

She kept at it until she felt her power increase to the way her fathers was as a super saiyan 3.

A bright yellow light surrounded around her body and everyone shielded their eyes.

When it disappeared they all were shocked.

Emi had no eyebrows and her super saiyan 3 hair resembled Goku's.

Goku looked shocked knowing his little girl was now a super saiyan 3.

Emi walked toward Kid Buu and smirked.

"My turn Buu."

She brought her fist back and punched him across the face.

She fazed out of sight and kicked him into the air.

The two of them kept battling until Emi felt the spirit bomb finally get enough energy.

She cupped her hands and formed a blast.

She let it hit Kid Buu and panted.

She landed on the ground and fell to her hands and knees.

Kid Buu began to laugh at her.

She growled.

When she got back up to attack him she gasped when she fell back to her normal form.

"What happened?"

"You ran out of energy! Get away Emi!" Goku yelled.

When she looked up at him Kid Buu took that opportunity to attack.

She gasped when he wrapped an arm around her throat and swung her around into the ground and mountains.

He brought her close to his face and began to punch her in the stomach until she coughed up blood.

She went limp in his grip making him smile evilly.

He threw her over by Vegeta's side and she was laying on her back with her eyes shut and a pained expression on her face.

Vegeta struggled to get up and fell back to the ground.

"Vegeta! Emi! Get out of the way!"

"Kakkarot! What do you think I'm doing? I can't and I think Emi is unconcious or..."

Goku growled.

"You've got to be kidding me, Vegeta what are you saying?"

Vegeta growled.

"Why are you waiting? Fool! Fire that thing! Do it now!"

"I can't! I won't!"

"Be a true saiyan and launch that spirit bomb."

"I can't!"

"You have to!"

Kid Buu who was watching the entire scene go down smirked and waved to Goku.

"Shoot he knows."

He walked over to Vegeta and Emi.

He placed a foot on Emi's stomach hard making her eyes open and her cough up blood.

He kept stomping on her stomach and started to stomp on Vegeta's back.

"Launch the bomb Kakkarot!"

"No! I won't risk my friend or daughters lives!"

Kid Buu formed a blast in his hand and smirked.

Emi slowly opened her eyes.

She saw him aim the blast at Goku.

She quickly fazed out of sight and appeared in front of Goku.

Goku gasped.

Emi used her body to shield Goku from the blasts.

"Emi! Stop it! You'll get yourself killed!"

"Y-You need...to kill...Buu and if you...lose the...bomb were...all done...for."

Kid Buu kept on firing blasts at her and she began to fall towards the ground as she started to black out.

She forced herself to stay in front of him though.

Right when he was about to fire a huge energy ball at her, Fat Buu knocked him out of the way.

Emi sighed and shut her eyes as she fell to the ground.

Fat Buu sat on top of Kid Buu and turned to look at Hercule.

"Save them!"

"Hey but you already have him...oh I see, right."

He got up and picked up Vegeta and threw him over his shoulder.

He ran over to Emi and picked her up and held her like she was a baby.

Kid Buu blasted Fat Buu off of him.

He started to run away and looked at Goku.

"Hey you! What are you waiting for? Its now or never!"

Goku smiled.

"Way to go champ! You really are a hero!"

He brought his arms back and threw the ball at Kid Buu.

As Goku kept trying to destroy him it wasn't working and soon enough Kid Buu took control of the spirit bomb.

Vegeta growled.

"He's maxed out, Dende can you hear me? Come here now and heal Kakkarot!"

"Vegeta we don't have enough energy to make the jump."

He looked at Hercule.

"Hey its in your hands! We need more energy from the Earth, talk to your people!"

"_No! Wait! Vegeta don't do it! If you take anymore you'll be taking the energy they need to live on." _King Kai said.

Hercule gasped.

"You old fool! Quiet!"

_"How rude." _King Kai mumbled.

Vegeta walked away from Hercule and looked at him.

"Now talk we need more energy! More energy!"

"But...I-I-I can't."

"Then the entire universe is going to die!"

Hercule looked at Emi as she laid in his arms with her eyes shut and wasn't moving.

"Maybe your right maybe it is the right thing to do."

_"Don't you give in!"_ King Kai yelled.

Hercule fell to his knees.

"Please forgive but I can't it'll destroy me."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been a huge mistake my entire life and now everyone loves me but if I turn my back on them now, what will it make me?"

Vegeta growled and walked toward him.

He grabbed him by the front of his shirt ignoring that he was still holding Emi.

"Hey I was the one who had all the Earthlings wished back to life! If it weren't for me they all would still be dead!"

"S-Sorry."

Vegeta's angry expression disappeared as he let go of Hercule.

He turned around and looked at the sky.

"Wait a second...we still have a wish don't we?"

_"Yes of course! Porunga is still with us Vegeta and he's been very patient."_

"Good."

Goku smiled when he felt his power returned to him and took re-control of the spirit bomb.

He launched it back at Kid Buu making him growl.

He transformed into a super saiyan and sent it for him and destroyed him.

Goku sighed and fell back to his normal form.

"Its finally over."

He floated to the ground very slowly.

Vegeta sighed.

"Its about time."

He fell to the ground on his stomach.

Goku smiled and gave Vegeta a thumbs up.

He landed on the ground.

"We make a pretty good team, don't we?"

Vegeta looked up and smiled as he gave Goku a thumbs up.

"I guess we do...Goku."

Hercule stood up.

"Is Buu really gone?"

Goku looked at him.

"Yep."

He smiled and began to laugh.

"We did it! Citizens of the Earth this is the champ speaking! Majin Buu has been destroyed! He is no longer alive!"

They all heard cheering coming from the Earth.

Hercule turned his head to the side when he heard yelling and smiled.

He set Emi down on the ground and picked up Bee.

"Look at the mighty puppy dog!"

All of a sudden Dende, Old Kai, and KibitoKai all flashed back to the planet.

Dende smiled and ran towards Goku.

"Goku! You did it!"

Old Kai looked around.

"Well its not too bad considering what went on here atleast the grass is short."

Before Dende had a chance to heal Goku he noticed Vegeta.

"Oh Dende I think you should heal Vegeta first he had a worse beating than me."

He nodded.

Hercule looked over at Goku and then Emi who was still laying on the ground where he placed her.

He carefully picked her up and stood up himself.

He stood in front of Goku once Dende finished healing him.

Goku looked up and saw Emi.

He frowned.

Goku took her into his arms and looked at Dende.

Dende nodded.

He placed his hands over her and made her body glow.

Once he was finished they all looked at her and waited for her to open her eyes or move.

When she didn't Goku felt like crying.

He looked to the side when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Hercule.

"She was a brave little gal."

"I know."

"You should be proud Kakkarot she is the strongest child so far."

Goku nodded.

"She certainly doesn't seem like your child she is very fiesty." Old Kai said.

He chuckled.

"She gets that from her mother."

Was this the end for the young saiyan?

And would ChiChi spare Goku's life or send him to Otherworld?


	32. Chapter 32

_**Half-Breed Twins**_

_** Chapter 32** _

* * *

Emi groaned as her eyes slowly opened.

She sat up in her fathers arms and rubbed her eyes.

She yawned and looked around.

She raised an eyebrow at the shocked looks on their faces.

"What? What did I miss?"

"Your...your alive?" Goku asked.

She looked at him.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

Goku smiled and hugged her to his chest.

She gasped for air.

"She won't be alive for much longer if you keep hugging her that tight." Vegeta said.

Goku chuckled and put her on the ground.

Emi rubbed her throat.

"You were very brave Emi."

She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Its...its Buu!" Hercule yelled.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he turned around.

"What?"

Hercule bent down beside the fat version of Buu.

The rest of the fighters walked toward where Hercule was and looked at the unconcious Buu.

"Buu are you okay? Hey your alive! Hey little green guy come here! Use your powers on him before he dies please!"

Dende looked at Goku.

He smiled as he held Emi's hand.

"What are you talking about? Have you lost your mind? Move! Get back! Its not over until he is dead!"

Vegeta extended his arm toward Buu.

"But he's different than he was! He wouldn't ever do those bad things again! You saw him! He fought that evil Buu with all he had!"

"Alright and what if he's not all gone? What if he blows his stack again and produces another killing machine? What then?"

"Well I don't know."

"Well I do, it would mean the end of the world! You might be willing to take that chance but I'm not!"

"But he wouldn't of blown his stack if this one guy didn't shoot the puppy with a gun! Please I'll take full responsibility! He can live with me!"

"Clear out fool or you'll die with your friend."

Hercule clutched to Buu and shut his eyes tightly.

Emi looked up at her father who was smiling.

"Daddy?"

"Dende, go ahead and heal him okay?"

Hercule, Emi, and Dende gasped with shock.

Vegeta gasped and looked at him.

"Are you nuts? Explain right now."

"I'm just returning the favor thats all."

"What favor?"

"Remember what happened when Majin Buu had you pinned down and was blasting Emi?"

"Yeah." Emi and Vegeta said.

"The big Buu attacked and got him off of you giving Hercule enough time to get both you and Emi to safety, right?"

Vegeta growled.

"Huh?" Hercule said.

"The fact is Vegeta if it weren't for Hercule, Emi, and the big Buu none of us would be here right now."

"Yes but the Earthlings don't know what has gone on up here I think that their fear of Buu is going to cause some serious problems." KibitoKai said.

"I see what you mean but I guess we could keep Buu indoors for the first 6 months and then use the dragon balls to wish the memory of Buu away from everyone."

"Yeah sure just wish it away." Old Kai said.

"Then its all settled, right?"

Vegeta put his arm down.

"Yes its a brilliant idea if you don't have a brain."

Hercule smiled.

"Thank you so much! I'll never forget this!"

"Good."

He looked at Dende.

"Right."

Dende ran up to Buu and healed him.

When he woke up they all told Buu what they were going to do and he agreed.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving I say we all head home and get a bite to eat."

KibitoKai grabbed onto all of them and instant transmissioned them to the Lookout.

"Bye!" Dende and Emi said.

"See you later." Goku said.

"Thanks for the help." Hercule said.

Emi gulped nervously.

Goku grabbed her hand and pulled her into sight along with Dende and Vegeta by his side.

Everyone looked at them and smiled.

Goten, ChiChi, and Gohan all ran toward Emi and Goku.

Piccolo and Mr. Popo ran towards Dende.

Trunks and Bulma both ran to Vegeta.

Goten smiled as he hugged his sister.

"Did you get to fight Buu?"

"Yeah and it hurt really bad."

He chuckled.

He looked at his father and smiled.

Goku picked up Goten and hugged him.

Gohan picked up Emi and hugged her.

"You sure were brave squirt."

"Thanks big brother."

ChiChi yanked Emi from his arms and hugged her.

"Is my baby girl alright?"

Emi chuckled.

"I'm fine mom."

ChiChi set her down on the ground.

Trunks walked up to Emi and tapped her shoulder.

She turned around and smiled.

"Hey Trunks."

He blushed and looked to the ground.

"I'm glad your okay."

She hugged him.

"Thanks."

ChiChi and Bulma _"awed_" at the sight.

Hercule walked into sight and hugged Videl.

He let go of her and smiled.

"Look."

Buu smiled.

Everyone gasped.

Buu stuck his tongue out at them all.

Trunks and Goten growled along with Gohan.

Goku stood in front of the boys and put his arms out in defense.

"Woah!"

"Its okay son he's our...guest." Vegeta said.

Hercule laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

Goku smiled at everyone.

"Its sure is great to be back, sorry I've been gone for so long but guess what Old Kai granted me a life so I'm not dead anymore."

ChiChi was near tears.

"Your kidding me, you mean were going to live together? As a family of five in our little house?"

"Thats what I was planning on if you guys can put up with me."

ChiChi began to cry and hugged Goku.

"I can't believe it!"

"Gosh ChiChi did you cry this much when I died? But no matter I'm back for good, I love you."

Everyone smiled at their little family moment.

When ChiChi finally let go of Goku he told them what they were planning to do with Buu in 6 months.

"So Goku how strong was Buu?" Yamcha asked.

"Very strong and get this Emi turned into a super saiyan 3."

Everyone looked at her.

"Really?"

She smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah I got a bit angry and transformed."

Trunks crossed his arms over his chest.

"I bet your not as strong as Gotenks."

She glared at him.

"Atleast I helped kill Buu."

"Atleast I got to _fight_ in the beginning."

They both growled and got in each others faces.

"I could kick your butt right now Trunks."

"Gotenks could kick your butt."

Goten backed up.

"Hey don't get Gotenks involved then I'd be involved."

Goku chuckled and stood beside Trunks and Emi.

"Calm down you two."

Emi looked at her father.

"But daddy-"

"No buts now both of you hug and make up."

They crossed their arms over their chests and turned around.

Vegeta smirked.

"I guess your brat is too scared to apoligize Kakkarot."

Emi looked at him.

"Am not."

"Sure."

She growled.

"Fine I'll apoligize is Trunks does first."

"Not happening." Trunks said.

ChiChi smiled.

"You two are so cute together."

They looked at her.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" They both asked.

"She means you two will make a wonderful couple one day." Bulma said.

Trunks and Emi looked at each other and gagged.

"But he's my friend."

"Yeah and she's my friend."

"It will happen in time." ChiChi said.

"Does that mean Trunks and I will be related?" Goten asked.

Trunks blushed and smacked Goten on the back of the head.

"Quiet Goten!"

They all laughed.

Once 6 months came around Goku made the wish.

So now Buu could walk through the streets and no one would freak out.

Trunks was currently going to spend the night at Goten and Emi's house.

The boys and Goku were taking a bath in the front yard inside of the pot they usually use.

Emi was in the backyard training when she saw a huge bunch of water raise over the house.

She ran in the front yard and saw her father as a super saiyan and smiling at a frightened Gotenks.

And not to mention they both were naked.

Gohan quickly covered her eyes making her confused.

"If I were you guys I'd stay fused together so ChiChi can only spank you once."

Hercule and Buu were laughing.

Bulma was shaking her head.

And Videl was covering her eyes.

ChiChi ran out of the house very angry.

"Goten! Trunks! What do you think your doing? Get your clothes on this instant! Don't you dare run from me! Get back this instant!"

Gotenks screamed as ChiChi chased after him.

Emi looked at Gohan.

"What just happened?"

"Goten and Trunks are going to get the worst punishment ever is what just happened."

She raised an eyebrow.

She couldn't help but chuckle.

Her very strange family was back to normal.

No crazy battles to fight.

And her family was all together.

What could be better than this?


	33. Chapter 33

_**Half-Breed Twins **_

_**Chapter 33** _

* * *

A week had passed by since the naked Goku and Gotenks incident.

And Bulma was throwing a little party at Capsule Corporation with all the Z Fighters.

Gohan was wearing a blue suit which made him look very fancy.

Goten was wearing a nerdy looking tuxedo.

And Emi was angry with what she was wearing.

Her mother practically forced her to wear a dress.

She is not one for liking dresses.

The dress went to her ankles, was purple, had a sash around the middle and tied into a bow in the back, was wearing a headband, and wore slip on purple shoes.

She growled angerily.

"Gohan I don't want to wear this."

"You have to Emi or mom will be mad."

"But how am I supposed to do anything in this?"

"Maybe she'll let you change into some pants but I'm going to check on mom."

He walked out of the room.

Goten chuckled making her glare at him.

"Atleast I'm not wearing a dorky tuxedo."

He frowned.

"Its not dorky."

She rolled her eyes.

"Sure its not."

Gohan came back into the room and helped Goten fix his bow-tie.

"You would think were going to a fancy resturaunt but were just going to Bulma's."

"Its a barbaque, isn't it?"

He nodded.

Gohan stood up straight when he heard his mother.

"Gohan!"

She came into the room looking very pretty.

Emi noticed she was wearing pants and growled.

_"Why am I the only one wearing a dress?"_ She thought.

"What do you think? This is more casual right?"

"Yeah its cool I like it a lot more than those other outfits."

ChiChi stood in front of Gohan.

"Maybe a little lipstick wouldn't hurt, huh? What about my hair? Did you like it the other way?"

The three half-saiyans looked at each other.

The twins shook their heads.

"It looks fine."

ChiChi sighed.

"I'm glad we got that settled, by the way where is your father? Is he ready to go yet?"

"To go? I think he already went, he was here a few minutes ago and now he's gone." Gohan said.

Goten and Emi looked at each other and then to ChiChi.

"Oh, we know where he is." Goten said.

"Oh great! Where is he this time?!"

"He went to check up on the dinosuars and check on their eggs." Emi said.

ChiChi growled.

She grabbed Goten's hat and put it on his head.

They all walked outside and looked up to the mountains.

"You mean he deserted his family just to go look at some eggs? What kind of lame excuse is that?"

"Yeah but their going to hatch soon he wanted to make sure that their okay."

Gohan flew over to them and landed on the ground.

"I looked all over mom he's not anywhere around here, you want me to go check on the otherside of the mountain?"

"No way! Come on! Were leaving without him! Can't he stop saving things for one day so we can be together?"

Emi, Gohan, and Goten all smiled as ChiChi kept ranting on and walked away.

They all walked after her and made their way to West City.

When they finally reached Capsule Corporation they walked in and saw a red car inside.

Krillin looked inside of it.

"Wow, I could get use to this."

"I'll bet you could." Gohan said.

Krillin gasped and hit his head on the car.

"Hi everyone." The twins said.

Krillin rubbed his head.

"Hi its great to see you guys, where's Goku?"

"Well uh..."

ChiChi stuck her nose in the air.

"Goku? Never heard of him! Who's he anyway?"

She began to walk away leaving them all confused.

"Gosh what in the world has he done this time?"

"He's having a baby!" ChiChi yelled.

18's eyes widened.

"A what?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head.

"Its a long story I'll explain later."

They all walked to the indoor garden.

Food was being made, drinks were being served, and all the Z Fighters were there.

Trunks chuckled at Emi.

She glared at him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Its just I've never seen you wear anything except your gi so its a bit funny."

"Well atleast I don't have purple hair."

Trunks blushed.

"Shut up."

The twins laughed at him.

After a while Bulma walked over to the music player and hit play.

"Lets boogey!"

Krillin and Oolong danced together.

Roshi and Bulma danced together.

Emi, Goten, and Trunks all laughed as they moved their bodies around.

Vegeta smiled from the table he was sitting at and tapped his fingers at the beat.

Piccolo leaned against the wall beside him and tapped his foot.

18 hit Gohan on the back and pushed him into Videl.

He scratched his head and began to randomly dance with her.

ChiChi scowled.

"What do you call that one? Step aside and take notes."

She walked into the middle making Videl and Gohan stand in the crowd.

ChiChi mixed her fighting stances with dancing making everyone cheer.

Trunks smiled.

"Goten your mom is almost as cool as your outfit."

Emi chuckled.

Goten looked up at Gohan.

"Is it cool Gohan?"

"I wouldn't go that far, its different thats for sure but mom obviously thinks its cool and I guess thats all that matters."

"Your right about that Gohan! Its all in the attitude! Your mom invented this kind of dance I call it Ti-ChiChi." Bulma said.

ChiChi swung her leg as a kick and then you heard a cracking noise.

She bent over in pain and clutched her hips.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh no my mommy." Goten said.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"Give me a sensu bean and I'll finish."

They all smiled, clapped, and cheered.

She walked over to Bulma's side and managed to stand up straight.

"Only Goku's wife would say something like that." Dende said.

Everyone gasped.

"Goku?" Bulma said.

Everyone's happy moment turned sad when they realized the star of the party still wasn't there.

"He should have been here by now." Hercule said.

Dende frowned from bringing him up and ruining everyones happy mood.

"Its just not the same without him, is it?" Bulma said.

ChiChi smiled.

"Gosh you really care for Goku."

"Huh?"

"Hey I know! Why don't we switch mates? Vegeta for Goku."

"Uh?"

"Vegeta's not as sweet but he's certainly more dependable."

Bulma growled.

They all laughed.

"Hey I'm available ladies, what do you say huh?" Yamcha asked.

"Were talking an even trade not a downgrade."

Everyone laughed at Yamcha's suspense.

Krillin placed a hand on Dende's shoulder.

"Don't worry he'll be here."

After a couple of hours the adults were playing cards.

"Go fish." Oolong said.

"Your hiding something aren't you Roshi?"

They laughed.

Emi, Trunks, and Goten looked out the window and smiled at the beautiful sunset.

"Well its been great but I think we better be heading out." Krillin said.

18 stood up with a sleeping Marron in her arms and walked to the door with Krillin.

"Thanks again Bulma."

"No problem anytime."

Right when the door opened Goku ran into Krillin knocking them both onto the ground.

"What the heck, Goku?"

They all gathered around him.

"Whats up dad?" Gohan asked.

Goku stood up and smiled.

"Well obviously not me, hi everyone."

"Hi daddy!" The twins said.

He smiled and ruffled their hair.

Goku walked up to Gohan.

"Where's your mother?"

He gasped when he heard her.

"I'll tell you where I am! On lonely street! When you were dead you had an excuse but now its just shameful neglect."

Goten, Trunks, and Emi all chuckled from him being in trouble.

Goku smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Aw but if you could have just seen those...eggs...they were so helpless and fragile."

"Oh you are so lame Goku."

Goku chuckled and smiled at his eldest.

"I guess so."

"Have you eaten anything?"

"N-No."

"Oh I guess we have to get the everything back out now! What a bothersome husband, come on Bulma the king wants his food."

Goku smiled as his best friend and wife set all the food back up on a table for him.

As he was eating the twins grew curious about the eggs.

"So did they finally hatch dad?" Goten asked.

"Yep."

"Tell us about it Goku, how many were there?"

"There were four beautiful babies Krillin and all sorts of moms and dads had brought their children out to see them hatch and then when the time was right they hatched."

Goku grabbed some more food and took a huge bite.

"So dad what was the weirdest part of the day?" Emi asked.

"Well I'll tell you I've eaten plenty of fish but thats the first time one ate me."

They all laughed.

"I guess it was revenge."

Goku stopped laughing and looked at Vegeta.

He seperated himself from everyone else and was leaning against the wall.

"Vegeta what are you doing way over there? Come on over here with us."

Vegeta smiled as everyone begged him to come over.

When he did Goku pulled out a seat for him right next to himself.

He rolled his eyes but sat down anyway.

Trunks nudged Emi and Goten's arms.

"I bet my dad is still stronger than yours."

Emi growled.

"Are we still on this subject? Our dad is a super saiyan 3."

They got in each others faces.

Everyone listened to their arguement.

"Well my dad came up with the idea to wish the planet back and the spirit bomb."

"My dad made the spirit bomb."

Trunks saw some sauce on the table and smirked.

He grabbed a handful of it and threw it on Emi's dress.

She smirked.

"You want a food fight war? Well bring it on."

Goku screamed when the two half-breed saiyans jumped on the table and began pelting each other with food.

"EMI!" ChiChi yelled.

Trunks and Emi stopped throwing food and looked at her.

Emi gulped.

"Trunks started it!"

"I don't care about that! You ruined your dress!"

She looked at her purple dress and saw a bunch of food covering it.

"It seems fine to me its covered in what I love most and thats food."

ChiChi growled.

She yelped and ran away from her mother.

Everyone laughed at her.

"Get back here this instant young lady!"

"But you'll kill me!"

Goku nudged Vegeta.

"What Kakkarot?"

"Emi might have faced Majin Buu but she can't face her mother."

Vegeta chuckled.

"For once Kakkarot you are right."


	34. Chapter 34

_**Half-Breed Twins **_

_**Chapter 34** _

* * *

It has been 5-years since the party at Capsule Corporation.

Emi and Goten were both 12-years old and Trunks was 13.

During the past 5-years, Trunks and Emi ended up dating.

Not much to a surprise from the Z Fighters.

They all knew the two half-breeds would end up dating some day.

Through the 5-years Goten had stopped training since he got older and thought fighting wasn't that fun anymore.

But Emi was another story.

Her father trained her how to stay in her super saiyan 3 state and they spar all the time.

Currently, Goten and Emi were sparring with their father.

Goten was wearing one of his favorite outfits that has his name on his shirt.

Emi was wearing jeans, boots like Goten's, and a short sleeve orange T-Shirt with a hood.

Goten growled when he got punched in the face.

"Ow!"

"Ha ha, gotcha." Goku said.

"Hey! Thats not fair!"

"Why not?"

Emi stepped in with a smirk on her face.

"Your in for it now dad." She said.

"Oh yeah?"

Without them noticing Bulma and Vegeta stepped out of their jet copter and were watching.

Bulma had a scowl on her face.

"Now tell me whats so important about this."

Emi flew towards her father and landed a few kicks and punches.

As Goten was flying in to help Goku grabbed Emi's wrist.

He spun her around once and threw her towards Goten.

They both groaned in pain when their bodies connected and they landed on the ground.

"Emi?"

"Yeah Goten?"

"COULD YOU GET OFF!"

She looked down and noticed she was sitting on his stomach.

She laughed nervously and stood up.

Emi then glared at her father.

"One of these days the shoe is going to be on the other foot."

Goku smiled at them.

He looked up when he noticed Bulma and Vegeta.

"Hey! Wow! What a surprise, how you doing?"

"Now you wouldn't know that would you Goku? How could you? You never call and if we didn't come to visit you we'd probably never see you again."

He floated over Goten who was still laying on the ground and stood in front of them.

"Hey come on you know thats not true, didn't we just see each other not too long ago?"

"5 years Goku! Every time we get together with everyone you say you have to train."

"Well its true I uh...woah it really has been long."

Bulma looked at him confused.

"What? What do you mean? What? Say it."

"Well...its just that you look a little aged."

Emi shook her head knowing her father might get killed for that comment.

"SHUT YOUR RUDE MOUTH! I'll have you know that most people think I look good for my age! Excuse me for not being an alien that never changes!"

"We saiyans evolved as a warrior race, we retain our youthfulness so we can fight longer." Vegeta said.

"I guess your race didn't evolve with enough brains to have good manners."

Emi and Goten looked at each other.

"By the way Kakkarot is it true that you'll be fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

"Yep sure am, you should compete as well you can't beat those stadium hot dogs."

"Hot dogs? Enough already tell me the real reason your fighting."

"Okay but I'd rather talk about hot dogs but if you insist there's this guy that signed up for the tournament and he seems like he'll be really good."

"Really? Hm? To think I could sense a spirit like that."

"Thats true but he's not supressing his energy, we may have ourselves a challange."

"I don't believe it a real fighter on this planet? Is he an alien or what?"

"This guy is an Earthling."

"An Earthling? Wait are you talking about some kind of android?"

"Nope this guy is home grown 100% human being."

"How could that be possible? You and Vegeta are the best there's no way an Earthling could be on the same level as you, give me a break." Bulma said.

They all then felt a powerlevel coming their way.

Goten and Emi smiled.

"Trunks? I don't believe it."

He landed on the ground and smiled at the twins.

"Hey guys."

"Now Trunks hay is for horses son." Bulma said.

"I thought you two would be training, are you both entering the tournament or chickening out?"

"You know I'm entering." Emi said.

"Yeah my dad is going to make me fight I actually had a date for tomorrow night until he made me cancel that is."

Goten stood up and stood beside Emi.

"Aw come on Goten! There's plenty of time after the tournament." Goku said.

Vegeta smirked.

"So your son has the same slack attitude as mine."

Goku chuckled.

"Well its easy to get a little soft in times of peace but Emi is still training like she was 7."

She smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"You could say I was the one who got the saiyan side."

Goten glared at her.

Goku looked up when he heard something and smiled.

"Excellent, now there's a real go-getter."

They all turned around and saw someone flying towards them.

She landed on the ground in front of Goku.

"Well look who it is." Bulma said.

She looked up and smiled.

"Grandpa I just flew around the world again! Good huh?"

"Yeah, I think that was your fastest time yet Pan."

"Think I'll be ready for tomorrow then?"

Trunks gasped.

"Wait, Pan your not really going to fight in the tournament are you?"

"Yeah of course I am."

"But there's not going to be a junior division at the tournament this year guys." Bulma said.

"Aw don't you guys worry about Pan she can hold her own in about any division."

"And judging by the fact myself, Goten, and Trunks were super saiyans and entered the tournament she'll be fine." Emi said.

Goku nodded and placed his hand on top of Pan's head.

"She won't win the championship but she'll do just fine."

Vegeta smirked.

"Pan has the right attitude, I'm going to enter as well and guess what else? Trunks is entering, aren't you son?"

"Huh?"

"If you don't I'll cut your allowance in half."

"But dad-"

"What? Are you scared your mate will beat you?"

Emi smirked.

"Of course he is I might have not beaten you as a kid but I'll beat you now."

He blushed.

"Fine I'll enter."

Goten cheered.

"Trunks is going to fight!"

Goku smiled at his daughter.

"I guess your not going to take it easy on him are you?"

"Not at all."

"Aw come on Emi! Your a super saiyan 3."

"I know that and don't think I'll take it easy on you just because were dating."

He pouted.

"Aw man you surely haven't changed at all."

She smiled.

"And don't think I ever will."

Goten chuckled.

"I warned you not to date her."

Emi glared at him making him back up in fear.

"Well I couldn't help it Goten I've liked her since I was 8."

Bulma _"awed"_ making Emi blush.

Pan was confused about the entire situation.

The next day the Son family was at the tournament island.

Emi and Goten were both wearing new gi's very different from their childhood ones.

Emi was wearing a purple tank top, black gi pants, boots that resembled Mirai Trunks but purple, and she wore black wrist bands.

Pan looked around with amazement and wonder at all the attractions and such.

"Hey grandpa."

"Whats up Pan?"

"Lets go have some fun grandpa G."

Goku looked at his eldest son.

"Hey Gohan how are we doing on time?"

He looked at his watch.

"Were early we still have a little bit."

"Okay lets go."

Pan cheered and ran away with Goku following.

"Hey where are you going?" Gohan asked.

"Grandpa hurry! Come on!"

"We'll be right back!"

Then Pan and Goku disappeared into the crowd.

After a while Goku came back and was holding Pan's hand as she ate an ice cream.

"What took you guys so long?" Gohan asked.

"Pan dropped her ice cream and I had to calm her down and give her mine."

"Did she have to kill anyone?" Emi asked.

Goku chuckled.

"No but I can say one thing for sure, she is nothing like you when you were probably her age."

Emi raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

When they got to the entrance to the tournament they say all the Z Fighters waiting for them.

"Hey there they are." Krillin said.

"Hey whats up guys? You all look great, how are you all doing?"

"Well to tell to you the truth Goku were all a little , how come you never call or come by? Were your friends."

"I'm sorry guys, geez I got ratted out by Bulma for the same exact thing, you do have phones don't you?"

He took a glance at his blue-haired friend.

"No actually I can't work one." Piccolo said.

"Same here, hey! Are you going to enter Piccolo?"

"And step into the ring with the likes of you? No thanks I'm going to kick back and enjoy the show I'm too old for this."

Gohan smiled.

"Your sandbagging Piccolo you don't look a day older then you did 10 years ago."

Pan finished eating her ice cream and pulled on Goku's pants.

"Grandpa were going to be late."

"Huh? Oh yeah Pan's right bye you guys we'll see you in a little while."

Goku, Pan, Emi, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta all walked back to the regristration desk and signed in.

Emi smiled at her brother and boyfriend.

"Looks like you two don't have to dress in a silly costume to compete against the adults this time."

Goten and Trunks exchanged glances and chuckled.

"I guess your right."

Goku looked back at them all.

"Hey you guys lets go see Hercule real quick."

"Sure thing dad." The twins said.

The saiyans all walked inside a building.

Goku and Pan walked up to Hercule's dressing room and knocked on it.

Emi leaned against the wall beside Vegeta as Goten and Trunks talked.

Vegeta smirked a nudged Emi gaining her attention.

"Whats up V-man?"

Usually Vegeta never likes being called nicknames by anyone and would yell at whoever calls him one.

But Emi is an exception.

Ever since the fight with Buu and Emi risked her life to save him he has had a lot of faith in her.

And they both usually spar together sometimes.

"So are you going to take it easy on my son? Or are you going to beat him senseless?"

She smiled.

"I don't know depends on if I feel like showing off or not."

Trunks looked at her and gulped.

He stood beside her and grabbed her hand.

"You will atleast not try to kill me right?"

"Of course I won't kill you but this time if we do end up fighting I'll win."

He smirked.

"We'll see."

The two of them are not a normal couple.

They both usually tease each other and act like they were kids again.

But they both care very deeply for each other.

And thats all that matters.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Half-Breed Twins **_

_**Chapter 35 **_

* * *

Once the preliminaries were over all the saiyans made it to the qualifying round.

They all walked to the stage and stood on it as the announcer welcomed them all.

"All these fighters made it past the preliminaries and are good enough to be called the strongest fighters in the world!"

Everyone in the crowds cheered.

The announcer walked away with the workers to get everything he needed.

Goten tapped Trunks shoulder.

"What is it Goten?"

"See that girl up there?"

He pointed into the crowds at a very pretty blonde.

"Yeah what about her?"

"She's the one I'm going out with after the tournament tonight."

"Get out I don't believe you."

"Believe him Trunks it came to a shock to me as well." Emi said.

Goten stuck his tongue out at her making Emi and Trunks chuckle.

"You still are that little kid on the inside aren't you?"

He rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess so."

Emi, Goten, and Trunks all raised an eyebrow when a man in a chicken suit ran past them clucking like a chicken.

"Okay if I have to face him I might blast him to see if he tastes like a chicken."

"Emi." Trunks and Goten said.

"What? I'm hungry."

The boys chuckled.

The announcer walked back onto the stage with a clipboard in his hand.

"Alright its time to get the ball rolling, the fighters will now draw lots to see who will be matched up with whom in the first round of the finals."

Some more workers rolled a white-board out and another one held a box that had a hole in the top.

Trunks looked around.

"Hey do you guys think the amazing guy your dad was going on about is really one of these guys?"

"Huh?"

"They all seem kind of normal."

As Goten and Emi looked around Goten's eyes set on a man wearing some sort of cop outfit but more revealing.

He winked at him causing Goten to turn blue in the face.

"Yeah well...there's one of them thats not so normal."

Emi chuckled.

"Looks like Goten has a crush."

He growled at her.

"Now fighters when I call your name please come up and draw a number the first fighter is...Goten."

"Thats me."

Goten walked up to them and stuck his hand inside.

When he pulled it out he had a green ball with the number eight on it.

"Goten has drawn number eight and the next fighter is Wild Tiger."

The workers wrote Goten's name down and Wild Tiger walked up.

Once everyone picked a number the rounds were:

_**1) Pan vs. Wild Tiger**_

_**2) Goku vs. Uub**_

_**3) Captain Chicken vs. Emi**_

_**4) Vegeta vs. Nok**_

_**5) Buu vs. Goten**_

_**6) Trunks vs. Otokosuki**_

Trunks hesitantly hid behind Emi.

She looked at him confused.

"What are you doing Trunks?"

"That Otokosuki guy keeps giving me weird looks that most girls would give me."

Emi chuckled.

"I guess he has an eye for half-breed saiyan men."

"No way! I've already got a girlfriend and I don't want to date a man."

"Don't worry about him its just a little harmless crush."

"Sure it is."

The announcer grabbed his microphone.

"Alright! The first match ups are now final! Fighters the judges will need a few minutes to get ready and then we'll call the names for the first fight so relax."

Goten gulped.

"Great! How come I'm stuck fighting Buu in the first match?"

Trunks placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thats the luck of the draw."

Goku smiled at him.

"Well you'll be on that date a little sooner than you thought tough guy."

"What are you bozo's bellyaching about?" A voice asked.

"Huh?"

They all looked up and saw Wild Tiger standing in front of them.

"I have to fight a little bity kid! The mighty Wild Tiger doing battle with a toddler? Come on."

Pan hid behind Goku and stuck her tongue out at Wild Tiger.

Emi glared at him.

She then smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Seems to me your just scared to face her."

He looked at her.

"Yeah right the mighty Wild Tiger is afraid of no one and especially little girls."

He got in her face and laughed.

Emi reached her hand up to punch him but Trunks and Goten grabbed her by her arms.

"Let me go you guys! I want to teach this weakling a lesson!"

"Me a weakling? Don't make me laugh and this tournament is for strong men not wimpy women."

She growled when he walked away.

Goten and Trunks let her go and she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

A hand landed on Trunks shoulder.

"Well I'm happy with my match up." A voice said.

He turned his head to the side and went blue in the face when he saw Otokosuki smiling at him.

"Gah!"

"I'll be gentle with you don't worry."

Goten and Emi couldn't help but laugh.

"Yep thats the luck of the draw Trunks." Goten said.

Nok walked up to Vegeta with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey old man, it looks like we'll be fighting each other."

Trunks shook his head.

"He shouldn't have said that."

Vegeta kept his arms crossed over his chest and stared at nothing and no one in particular.

"Got a little attitude there, is that it? Or are you so old and ugly that you can't hear anymore?"

The three half-saiyans gasped.

"He's going to die." Emi mumbled.

Nok got behind Vegeta and placed his mouth near his ear.

"Hey!"

He began to laugh but his laughter got cut short when Vegeta lightly punched him in the face.

He was sent flying into the wall and fell onto the ground and didn't move.

"Tell the officials that my opponent has decided to forfeit." Vegeta said.

The workers crossed Nok's name off the whiteboard and carried him off to the hospital.

The fighters were all moved back to the waiting area.

"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for its time to begin the final rounds of the World Martial Arts Tournament!"

Videl kneeled down to Pan's height.

"Alright its almost time sweetie, be strong and stay safe."

"Okay."

Gohan kneeled down beside Videl.

"And don't lose Pan remember your training, okay?"

"Right."

"Will Pan and Wild Tiger please report to the ring." The announcer said.

Gohan and Videl stood up.

She hopped down from her seat and turned around.

"Wish me luck! Bye everyone!"

"Good luck Pan! I'll be watching!" Goku said.

She ran to the entrance to the ring and Wild Tiger stood beside her.

Emi smiled.

"This match will only take a minute or less."

Gohan and Videl smiled at Emi and then turned back to watch the fight.

When they both got to the ring Pan simply smiled at Wild Tiger.

"Fighters! Begin!"

A man hit the gong signaling the fight to begin.

Pan slipped into her fighting stance as Wild Tiger approached her.

When he was close enough Pan fazed out of sight and slapped him across the face.

She appeared behind him and kicked him in the back making him land outside the ring.

"What an attack! The winner of the first match is Pan!"

Emi smirked.

"I told you, a minute or less."

She skipped back to the waiting area and was about to say something.

Before she could Hercule came in.

"Pan you okay?"

"Uh huh, of course I am gramps."

"After all she is your granddaughter." Trunks said.

Trunks rolled his eyes.

Emi smiled.

"He's not that bad."

"Really?"

"Surprisingly he isn't."

"Fine I do trust you."

Goku placed a hand on top of Pan's head.

"Pan you little rascal what a great performance! Wow!"

"Thanks."

He stood up and looked back at Uub.

"Hi there I guess were up next, my name is Goku, lets do our best."

He extended his arm toward him.

Uub smiled and shook his hand.

"Yeah sure, I'm looking forward to it Goku."

Emi looked at the expression on her fathers face.

It was the same smile he had when he fought against Majin Buu.

She raised an eyebrow.

"The next fight features Goku against the youngster Uub!"

Goku and Uub both walked to the ring and took their sides.

"Good luck dad." Emi mumbled.

"Fighters let the match begin!"

All the Z Fighters were confused when Goku began to taunt Uub.

He was never one for taunting his opponent before.

"Whats your dads deal? I've never seen him act like this before." Trunks asked.

"Yeah."

"Well the kid is obviously too scared to fight so he's trying to make Uub attack him out of anger."

They looked at Emi.

"How do you know that?" Goten asked.

"Think about all the times I got so angry I had no choice but to attack most people fight off anger."

Trunks and Goten looked at her and then back to the fight seeing Uub and Goku fighting.

Emi held back a gasp when Uub's powerlevel resembled that of Kid Buu's.

Vegeta looked at her and noticed the shocked and scared expression on her face.

She looked over at him and he nodded.

Her eyes widened before turning back to the fight.

As the fight continued on Goku was about to fire his kamahameha when he noticed the ring was about to fall apart.

Before Uub fell to the ground Goku grabbed him and floated into the air.

Goku placed him back on the ring and started to talk to him.

"What are they saying?" Goten asked.

Trunks and Emi shrugged their shoulders.

Once he finished talking to him he floated up to the others.

"Guys I've decided to live in Uub's villiage and train him."

"Your leaving?" Gohan asked.

"Yes."

"But for how long?"

"I'm not sure but I'll come to visit."

"Not again!" ChiChi yelled.

He floated to the ground and stood in front of Emi, Trunks, and Goten.

"Your leaving?" Goten asked.

"Its kind of sudden isn't it?" Trunks asked.

He nodded.

"Grandpa! It can't be true! Tell me its not true!"

Pan ran up to Goku and he picked her up.

"Whats wrong?"

"Grandpa are you really leaving?"

"Yes."

Pan sniffed and began to shake her arms making Goku gasp.

"You can't go! Its not fair!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey Pan its okay we'll still be able to see each other grandpa's is going to come visit."

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise but you can't be sad while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay sure."

He rubbed the top of her head and set her down.

He looked at the three half-saiyans.

"Goten, Emi, Trunks I want you all to continue to train he's going to look to you three for leadership."

"Right." They all said.

"I'm going to train too grandpa!"

He nodded.

He looked at Emi and walked up to her.

She looked at him.

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Emi you'll always be my little girl and I always put my trust in you so I want you to look after Pan, your mother, brothers, and even Vegeta's family for me."

She smiled.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

After a while he broke the hug.

"Sure thing daddy."

He smiled.

He looked at Trunks.

"Watch over her for me Trunks."

"I will Goku."

Goku then glared at him.

"And if you break her heart I know where you live."

He gulped and nodded.

Goku floated over to Uub and picked him up.

They all watched as Goku flew away.

"What now?" Goten asked.

Emi smirked.

"What else? We finish the tournament."


	36. Chapter 36

_**Half-Breed Twins**_

_** Chapter 36 **_

* * *

It has been 10-years since Goku left with Uub.

He came back 5-years afterwards as a child.

Himself, Pan, Trunks, and Emi all went into space and retrieved the black star dragon balls.

The entire time they faced Baby, Super Android 17, and all the evil dragons.

And Goku ended up leaving with Shenron, forever.

The dragon balls were placed into his body since he is so pure and he would be the protecter of them.

Emi and Goten were both 22-years old now.

Goten still had the same haircut he had 5-years ago.

And Emi grew her hair out to her mid-back.

Goten ended up proposing to a woman named Valese when he was 21 and they both had a son.

He has brown hair like Valese but a little lighter, Goku's hairdue but a little more messy, Goten's face, and black eyes like Goten.

They lived in Goten's home in the mountains.

Valese objected to it at first but then agreed.

Raiden usually wore a green shirt, black pants, and shoes that Goten wore as a child.

His outfit looked a lot like the one ChiChi made him wear when he wasn't wearing his gi as a 7-year old.

They ended up naming him Raiden because he would always get out of his crib and raid the fridge for food.

Trunks and Emi ended up getting married as well, not much as a shocker.

The two of them lived in Capsule Corporation together since Trunks was now the big boss.

They both had a son just like Goten and Valese but he is a year younger than Raiden.

He has navy blue hair, Trunks face, black eyes like Emi, and his hair was a little messy.

They decided to name him Tales because he would always chew on Dr. Brief's cats tail.

They just altered the name a little.

Tales would usually wear a hat that looked like the one Trunks wore as a baby.

Except it looked like a white animal with black spots and blue eyes eating his head.

He also wore a red sleeveless shirt, black shorts that covered his diaper, and red booties.

His outfit resembled the outfit Trunks wore as a baby.

Bulma had the idea since he looked so much like him.

Emi was currently sitting in Tales room and playing with him.

She heard the doorbell ring.

She picked up Tales and walked to the door and opened it.

She smiled when she saw Goten, Valese, and Valese holding Raiden.

"Hey you guys come on in."

They walked in and sat on the couch.

"How's life little sister?"

Emi closed the door and sat in a seat adjacent to them.

"Fine just watching over Tales as Trunks works."

Tales sucked on his thumb as he looked around.

His eyes landed on his cousin and he smiled.

He reached out toward him.

"I guess Tales wants to play with Raiden." Valese said.

"Lets put them in the playpen."

The two women stood up and set them down in the playpen nearby.

Goten glanced at the two boys.

"You guys don't think they'll try to get out? They did last time."

Emi smiled.

"Don't worry about it Goten they'll be fine."

"I sure hope so."

Currently, Vegeta was training in the gravity chamber.

Ever since Goku left he only ever stopped training to eat, sleep, shower, or hang out with family.

He turned off the gravity and grabbed a towel.

He wiped his face and checked the timer that Bulma put inside so he could see how long he was training for.

He was training for 3 hours.

He growled knowing he could have trained even longer.

_"I guess I'm just getting old."_ He thought.

He walked to the door and opened it up.

He walked up the stairs to his room and heard giggling.

He raised an eyebrow and looked inside.

Tales and Raiden were crawling around on the floor looking through his stuff.

He walked into his room and picked the two of them up by their shirts.

They smiled and reached toward him.

One thing Vegeta had a soft spot for was his grandson and godson.

Yes you heard correctly, Goten and Valese both decided to make Vegeta his godfather.

He also loved how much Tales resembled him in the personality and sometimes attitude department.

He would glare at people that he didn't know that would try to touch him.

He also had a certain bond with the saiyan prince.

Much like the bond that Pan had with Goku but even stronger.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and held the two the right way.

He walked out of his room and walked into the living room.

"These two monsters were in my room."

Goten, Emi, and Valese all turned around.

They all looked at the playpen and saw a hole in it.

"How do they always escape?" Valese asked.

Goten shrugged his shoulders.

Emi stood up and took Tales from him.

Goten grabbed his son and handed him to Valese.

"Thanks Vegeta." Emi said.

"Whatever and next time keep your eyes on them they were tearing up my room."

She rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry."

"Its fine now where is my son? Shouldn't he be watching Tales? He is the father."

"Last time I checked he was working on some papers that Bulma gave to him."

Vegeta growled.

He doesn't ever want Trunks to be the father that he was when Trunks was born.

Never there for him and only there to help him train.

He grabbed Emi's wrist.

"We are going to find my brat."

He began to drag her away and she turned to look at the couple sitting on the couch.

"Um...Goten, Valese! You guys can walk yourselves out!"

"Uh...okay."

When they were out of sight Goten looked at his wife.

"I guess Trunks is in for a long and hard training session with his dad."

"Hopefully he'll take it easy on him."

"Hopefully." He mumbled.

Emi struggled to not drop Tales as Vegeta dragged her by her wrist.

"I can walk you know."

He looked back at her and let go of her wrist.

"Sorry."

"Its fine but whats the rush? Trunks isn't going anywhere."

Vegeta ignored her and continued walking.

He stopped in front of Trunks office and pushed the doors open roughly.

Trunks looked at his father shocked and so did the workers around him.

"Boy come with me."

"Dad I'm busy working right now."

He growled and his hair flashed blonde scaring the workers.

"Come with me now or else I'll blast them all."

Trunks slowly nodded.

He stood up and removed his glasses from his face and set them down.

He walked out of his office and saw Emi and Tales.

"Dad what do you need?"

Vegeta looked at Emi.

"I want to talk to him alone."

"Uh sure I'll be in Tales room."

She gave Trunks a glance and walked off.

Trunks looked at his father confused.

"Why do you need to talk to me alone."

"Son listen, when you were born I was rarely around, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I don't want that same thing happening to Tales."

"It won't dad I still play with him."

"Rarely, Emi is usually the one taking care of him."

"Well I have to take care of Capsule Corporation."

"And your son needs a father."

Trunks looked at him shocked.

He was serious about this.

"Dad its not like I don't love him."

"You need to take a break from work and spend time with him, he won't stay that small forever trust me I know."

"But the company-"

"I'll talk to your mother so she can give you time off and besides I missed out on your childhood and I feel terrible about it."

Trunks smiled.

"Thanks dad that means a lot to me."

Vegeta blushed.

"Shut up."

He chuckled.

Even if his father had grown kinder he still wasn't good with his emotions.

Trunks scratched his head.

"I guess your right dad I'm going to go see Tales right now."

When he was about to walk off Vegeta stopped him.

"And son don't forget to tell Emi how much you care for her she might think you don't care for her at all."

"Why?"

"I never told your mother that I...loved...her and she thought I only thought of her as a friend."

"Right and thanks for the advice dad."

"No problem son I...love you."

Trunks smiled.

"Same to you."

He walked off to his and Emi's room and removed his suit.

He put on some jeans and a white T-Shirt then walked to Tales room.

He peeked in and saw Emi playing with him.

Emi smiled as she tickled Tales' stomach.

"Who's my favorite boy in the world? Tales is!"

He giggled and tried to push her hands away.

"I thought I was your favorite boy in the world." A voice asked.

She turned her head to the side and smiled.

"Thats different Trunks."

He smiled and sat down beside her.

"How so?"

"Your my favorite _man_ in the world."

He nodded.

"Ah I see."

"Aren't you supposed to be doing some work?"

"Yeah but my dad convinced me to take some time off and spend it with my family."

Emi smiled when Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist and pecked her cheek.

He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Whats up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never do this and by this I mean hug me, kiss me, and hold my hand all in the same day."

He chuckled and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I guess I thought you deserved more affection than that."

Tales looked at his parents confused and his eyes filled with tears.

He hated not getting attention from them.

"WAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Trunks and Emi yelped and fell over.

Emi sat up and began to tickle him.

Tales stopped wailing and began to giggle.

Trunks rubbed his head.

"Sheesh he sure does like attention."

"Tell me about it if I turn my back for one second he cries."

"Maybe I should take over."

"No its fine Trunks."

"Come on he's my son too."

She smiled.

"Fine."

Emi stopped tickling him and let Trunks take over.

Tales looked at his father and giggled.

"Whats he laughing at?"

"My guess, your hair."

"Why?"

"Its purple."

He blushed.

"Nothing is wrong with having purple hair!"

Tales giggled even more.

Emi giggled herself and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay I believe you and besides I think you look cute with your purple hair."

He looked down at her and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know I thought you'd always go for guys with normal hair."

She smiled.

"Trunks if anything you could have had no hair and I would have fallen for you."

"Well thats good to hear."

"You just got lucky."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips and pulled away.

He leaned down and put his mouth next to her ear.

"I love you Emi."

She blushed.

"Love you too Trunks."

He smiled and broke the hug.

He looked down at Tales and saw him chewing on a teething ring.

He picked him up and shook him.

"How's my little man doing?"

Tales giggled.

Emi smiled.

Maybe Trunks and Emi would be good parents.

And maybe Goten and Valese would be good parents as well.

But all they each knew was that Goku would be watching over them.

And help them through every problem they face.

**_The End_**

* * *

**_~* DBZLover135 *~_**


End file.
